


Reencuentro con el pasado

by MissLefroy



Series: Sookie [2]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: After Dead ever after, Angst, Gen, Mistery, Sequel, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Tres años después de lo ocurrido en Dead ever after, la vida de Sookie da un giro inesperado. Tras una tragedia, se reencontrará con alguien de su pasado. Porque el pasado, tarde o temprano, siempre vuelve.
Series: Sookie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

Estaba allí, sentada, en la escalera de mi porche. No sabía muy bien qué hacía allí, ni cómo había llegado.

Estaba en shock.

Mi camiseta aún estaba manchada de sangre. Jason me pasó un paño húmedo para que me limpiara el rostro. ¿Cuándo había llegado Jason? ¿O es que ha sido él quien me había traído?

No tenía la menor idea.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Estaba oscureciendo, por lo que serían poco más de las ocho.

Estaba tan ensimismada que tampoco recordaba haber cenado. ¿Me había dado Jason de comer? No. Lo sentiría.

No tenía hambre. Solo náuseas, muchas náuseas. Apenas me dio tiempo a levantarme y poder vomitar en uno de los arbustos más cercanos.

Me dolía un poco el brazo. Tal vez por el impacto. Me dolía más el alma. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero por más que quisiera, las lágrimas se negaban a salir. Era como si mi cuerpo me lo estuviera impidiendo por alguna razón.

Me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano y entré a casa.

Me senté junto a la mesa de la cocina.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo superar la trágica muerte de mi esposo.


	2. I

Al día siguiente aún estaba en estado de shock. Mi mente y mi cuerpo andaban por caminos distintos todo el día. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué hasta el cementerio. Solo tengo vagos recuerdos de la gente que estuvo en el funeral, despidiéndole.

Gente como los clientes habituales (y no tan habituales) del bar. A Tara junto a JB —sin los niños, que aún no saben lo ocurrido según le pude escuchar decir a Tara—; a Alcide, que vino solo porque Jackson, su hijo de tres años, estaba con fiebre, pero quiso ir a despedirse de su amigo; Jason y Michele, que estaban consternados y me acompañaron en todo momento.

Tal vez Calvin también estuviera allí, pero no estoy del todo segura.

Bernadette, mi suegra, me insistió, o eso me parece recordar, en quedarse conmigo unos días, pero yo le aseguré, no sé aún cómo, que estaba bien. No quería a nadie conmigo, no me apetecía tener a nadie que me estuviera recordando a cada instante que mi amado esposo ya no estaba conmigo.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, delante de su lápida ausente, ya que aún la estaban inscribiendo, despidiéndome de él, bajo una fina lluvia que lloraba junto a mí su triste pérdida.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí de pie, en el cementerio que hay junto a mi casa, nuestra hasta ahora, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Puede que fuesen solo unos minutos, tal vez unas horas, pero no me percaté de que el sol se había ocultado hasta que escuché un ruido entre los árboles y di un pequeño respingo que me alejó de mi momentáneo letargo.

Una sombra apareció y no fue hasta que lo tuve delante que no pude comprobar con claridad de quién se trataba.

—Sookie… —La grave y suave voz de Bill Compton, mi vecino vampiro que vivía justo al otro lado del cementerio, hizo que me relajara—. Me enteré ayer de todo y… no conseguí dar contigo. Supuse que estarías… —Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, como queriendo buscar las palabras más acertadas para el momento— ocupada.

—Sí, algo así —dije, asintiendo—. Estuve toda la noche en el hospital, ya que me tuvieron en observación hasta esta mañana temprano.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó con un hilo de preocupación.

—Sí, tranquilo, todo está bien. Solo una ligera contusión en la cabeza debido al impacto del coche y… —Dejé de hablar, como si mi cerebro quisiera advertirme de que no era buena idea continuar.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche? No deberías…

—No —le interrumpí secamente—. Prefiero estar sola.

—Pero, en tu estado, no deberías.

—Lo sé, pero quiero al menos estar a solas esta noche. Llevo todo el día de un lado para otro escuchando lamentos y el pésame de gente que, en estos momentos, me importan un bledo. —Me paré un segundo a reflexionar lo que acababa de decir y le miré instintivamente, negando con la cabeza ligeramente—. No va por ti.

—Lo sé —contestó, para mi alivio.

—Solo estoy cansada. Debería irme a casa a cambiarme. —Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la lluvia había parado hasta ese momento que me fijé en mis ropas húmedas.

—Déjame al menos acompañarte hasta la puerta.

Suspiré.

—No vas a parar hasta que te deje acompañarme, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza y me dedicó una leve sonrisa. A la luz de aquella luna, podía ver sus dientes más blancos que otras veces.

—Está bien —dije al fin—. A veces se me olvida que te comportas como si fueras mi padre.

—O tu tatarabuelo —ironizó sin reírse.

Por cosas así es que no me puedo enfadar con él.

Me despedí de él en la puerta de mi casa. Me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente poco antes de meterme en ella y cerré la puerta tras de sí. Apenas parpadeé cuando ya desapareció de mi vista.

Pude al fin respirar un poco de paz. Aunque no es del tipo que me gustaba, porque… realmemte estaba sola.

Sola.

Esa palabra tan simplona retumbaba ahora en mi cabeza. Acababa de perder al que consideraba el amor de mi vida, a la persona que yo había escogido como compañero de vida. Sentía una presión fuerte en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar, así que cerré los ojos e intenté calmarme. No podía perder la calma justo ahora.

No en mi estado.

Subí las escaleras como pude. Por el camino fui desvistiéndome y, cuando llegué a mi dormitorio, dejé la ropa mojada en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Me obligué a hacerlo sin mirar lo que había dentro, porque la presión del pecho podía volver.

No. No lo hagas.

Me desabroché el sujetador, que también estaba algo húmedo, al igual que las braguitas. ¿Debería darme una ducha? Aunque estábamos en pleno mes de julio, aquella noche hacía fresco y lo último que me apetecía era pillar un resfriado en verano —algo que no se lo recomiendo a nadie, por cierto—. Así que hice caso a mi instinto y me di una ducha rápida.

Al salir me puse el albornoz y me cepillé el pelo. Me quité el maquillaje. Sí, olvidé hacerlo antes de meterme en la ducha, pero me dio igual. Me eché mis cremas y me lavé los dientes. Al abandonar el cuarto de baño, abrí la ventana para que entrara el aire fresco —los cambios de temperatura bruscos como los de ese día hicieron que en ese momento tuviera calor— y me dirigí hasta la cama, donde tenía preparado mi camisón. Me estaba algo grande y uno de los tirantes se me caía por el hombro, pero me daba lo mismo, porque en un par de semanas tal vez me quedara estrecho.

Escuché mi móvil vibrar y me sobresalté. Era Pam. Seguramente me había estado llamando mientras estaba en la ducha y lo mejor sería cogerlo o la tendría plantada allí en menos que canta un gallo.

—Sook, Bill me acaba de llamar contándomelo todo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás entera? ¿Necesitas algo? —dijo tan atropelladamente que me costó entenderla.

—Tranquila, estoy en perfecto estado.

—¿Y _él_? —Tardé varios segundos en darme cuenta a qué se refería.

—También.

—Ahora voy camino del Fangtasia, que en un cuarto de hora tengo una reunión importante, pero en cuanto termine puedo llevarte algo de cena.

—¿Cómo sabes que no he cenado?

—Porque puedo escuchar desde aquí a tu estómago suplicar algo de comida sólida.

—No tengo hambre. No es necesario que vengas, de verdad.

—¿Estás segura? Porque no me importa.

—Más que segura. Estoy cansada y solo quiero acostarme para que se acabe este día que se me está haciendo eterno…

—Está bien. Descansa. Mañana tengo un rato libre, así que me pasaré por tu casa.

—Me parece bien.

—Y más te vale que cuando vaya hayas ingerido algo de comida porque si no te la meto aunque sea con un embudo, ¿me ha entendido, jovencita?

—Sí, mamá —Por irónico que resultara, Pam era más que capaz de cumplir aquella amenaza; no sería la primera vez que lo hace. No conmigo, pero sé que lo hizo con alguien. Me reí, por primera vez en treinta y seis horas, solo de imaginarme la estampa.

—Así me gusta —dijo con dulzura—. Por cierto, tengo algo que contarte, pero ahora te tengo que dejar, que acabo de llegar.

—¡Suerte! —le deseé.

Pero ya había colgado, por lo que tal vez no me escuchara. Ni siquiera sentía curiosidad por saber qué era eso que quería contarme. Ya lo haría mañana.

Di un largo suspiro y me tumbé en la cama, aún con el albornoz puesto. ¿Debería cenar algo? No tenía ni pizca de hambre, y lo último que me llevé a la boca fue un sándwich de pepinillos y mermelada de mora —lo sé, asqueroso, pero mis antojos son así de raros— como a las cinco de la tarde, y de eso hace ya cuatro horas, pero tendría que bajar hasta la cocina y no me apetecía. Tal vez tenga una de mis chocolatinas en la mesilla de noche. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no era buena idea. Ya comería algo por la mañana, cuando descansara y me encontrara en mejores condiciones.

Me puse en pie y me quité el albornoz. Me sequé con él las gotas de agua que me caían por la espalda desde las puntas de mi media melena. Sentí el frescor de la noche recorrer mi piel desnuda y eso me reconfortó bastante. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando al máximo aquel momento de placer y tomé aire. Por primera vez en todo el día me encontraba bien.

Cuando los abrí, no me esperaba para nada lo que vi frente a mí. Me quedé tan pálida como él. Era la última persona que esperaba ver. No me lo podía creer.

—Sookie… —dijo pasados unos segundos, con esa voz que tanto me gustaba escuchar. Tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación y sus enormes ojos azules clavados en los míos.

Boqueé para decir algo. Pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es que todo se volvió negro.


	3. II

Me desperté con el sol que entraba por la ventana. Miré a mi alrededor, intentando recordar algo de la noche anterior y si lo que vi era parte de un sueño o fue real. Me desperecé en la cama y me incorporé como pude. Me di cuenta de que llevaba el camisón puesto.

¿Me lo llegué a poner anoche? Ni idea.

Me froté los ojos con los dedos y me puse en pie. Me metí directa al cuarto de baño: mi vejiga parecía que me iba a estallar. Me senté en el inodoro con sumo cuidado y, de repente, me llegó un olor familiar. Estaba algo adormilada, por lo que no sabía de dónde provenía. Intenté averiguarlo desde donde me encontraba, pero no daba con ninguna parte en concreto.

Cuando terminé, me lavé un poco la cara. Hoy iba a hacer un día bastante caluroso, por lo que mejor sería ponerme algo fresco. Abrí el armario y saqué un par de vestidos que tal vez me vendrían bien todavía. Me los compré un poco holgados para poder ponérmelos todo el verano, pero, aun así, dudaba ya de eso. Cogí el de color coral con lunares blancos. Era el que más me apetecía ponerme esa mañana.

Me acordé de mi abuela ese instante. No sé si sería buena idea ponerme algo de color teniendo en cuenta que hace escasos dos días que perdí a mi marido, por lo que empecé a sentirme mal por ello; pero el negro en pleno mes de julio no era algo que quisiera ponerme, y mucho menos teniendo a una criatura en mis entrañas que me daba el doble de calor.

Lo siento, abuela, pero le puedo guardar el luto a mi esposo con colores más alegres. No quiere decir con esto que le haya perdido el respeto, pero nunca me ha gustado ese color para una estación en donde los colores pasteles son lo que más se llevan. Si al menos fuese invierno, tal vez me lo pensaría, pero ahora mismo no pienso sentirme mal por querer ponerme mi vestido de gasa rosa con topos blancos.

Ahora me pregunto si mi abuela me regañaría por esto, pero tal vez fuese comprensiva conmigo. Siempre sabía cómo hacerle ver que algunas tradiciones no tenían que seguirse a rajatabla. Y sé que ella querría lo mejor para su única nieta.

Al quitarme el camisón me llegó de nuevo ese olor, ese perfume que llevaba varios minutos intentando averiguar de dónde provenía. Me lo acerqué a la nariz y, efectivamente, era yo quien olía así. No fue hasta que me encontré de pie, junto a la cama, sin nada encima cuando recordé de qué me sonaba: era claramente el perfume de Eric.

Me quedé exhausta. Porque eso quería decir que sí que estuvo aquí y que, además, me vistió y me metió bajo las sábanas. Pero no recuerdo nada, así que o mi mente lo ha eliminado o lo hizo mientras estaba inconsciente. Y no sé cuál de las dos cosas me perturba más.

Pero no entendía nada. ¿No se suponía que no podía acercarse a mí a menos de 500 metros de distancia? O eso tenía entendido. Tal vez me equivoque, aunque lo dudo. O tal vez haya conseguido deshacerse de dicho contrato. Cosa que también lo dudo.

Debería llamar a Pam para que me aclarase las dudas…

«Eso, Sookie», me dije, «llama a Pam, tu amiga vampira, a ver si con suerte se despierta de su sueño diurno y te coge el teléfono a las nueve de la mañana».

«Bravo, Sookie, cada vez te superas más».

Me replanteé quedarme mejor en casa porque solo tenía intención de salir para hacer la compra semanal, pero estaba claro que no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada de eso. Rebusqué en mi cajonera, saqué una camiseta y un pantalón corto y me lo puse. Bajé al salón, cogí el teléfono inalámbrico y marqué el número de la casa de Jason.

Al segundo tono, lo cogió.

—¡Sookie! Me alegro de que llames. —Era la voz de Michele.

—Hola, Michele, os pillo ocupados ahora mismo.

—Sabes que para ti estamos a tu entera disposición, ahora más que nunca.

—Gracias, porque necesito que me hagáis un pequeño favor.

—Pues tú dirás.

—Necesito que me hagáis la compra de la semana.

—Eso está hecho, cariño. Mándame la lista con todo lo que necesites por mensaje, ¿ok?

—Muchas gracias, me salvas la vida en estos momentos. Ando algo… bueno, indispuesta y no sentía con ánimos de ir yo.

—No te preocupes, que Jason y yo nos encargamos de todo. ¿Algo más?

—No, eso es todo.

—Estupendo. ¡Ah, por cierto! —dijo, cambiando de tema—, hoy olvídate de hacer la comida, que de eso me encargo yo. ¿Quieres algo en especial o prefieres que sea sorpresa?

—Pues llevo días con antojo de estofado de pollo como lo hacía mi abuela, pero llevo desde ayer sin muchas ganas de comer, así que no sé si sería buena idea…

—No te preocupes, cariño, si te sobra algo, lo guardas en el frigo para cuando estés mejor. Es normal en tu situación.

—Como veas, ¿sabes cuál es la receta?

—Sí, ya se la hice hace un tiempo a Jason, que también le dio antojo —se echó a reír.

—Solo que su embarazo es permanente. —Ambas nos reímos de mi ocurrencia.

—No lo sabes tú bien. Bueno, te dejo. Que he de hacer un montón de cosas antes de ponerme a cocinar. Sobre las doce nos tienes ahí.

—Eres un sol, de verdad. Dios no me dio hermanas, pero sí una cuñada que vale su peso en oro.

—¡Para! Me estás sacando los colores.

Cuando colgué, me puse a limpiar un poco la cocina. Era algo que me mantenía siempre la mente distraída y no me haría pensar en nada más. Además, llevaba más de dos días sin limpiar apenas y sentía que la casa estaba hecha un completo asco. No quería que mi hermano y su esposa llegaran y vieran el desastre que tenía por casa.

* * *

Jason y Michele fueron puntuales y a las doce estaban llamando a mi puerta. Jason aparcó lo más cerca de la entrada para ir descargando la compra más rápido. Me habían traído mucho más cosas de las que les pedí. Tendré como para dos semanas, por lo menos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —comenzó a decir Michele al ver mi cara de asombro—, pero es que no paraba de pensar en que tenías que comer por dos y ya sabes que Jason y yo no queremos que pases hambre.

—Pero habéis traído comida para un regimiento entero.

—Lo bueno es que tienes un congelador grande y puedes meter algunas cosas ahí.

Aunque seguía estupefacta no les podía culpar; solo lo hacen para que no pase hambre. Y vaya que no voy a pasar…

Les ayudé en lo que me dejaron a guardar las cosas en el frigorífico, congelador y almacén. Cuando terminamos, Michele sacó la cazuela donde mantenía guardado el estofado de pollo. Lo abrí, con la intención de calentarlo un poco, pero estaba tibio, por lo que descarté la idea y me lo serví en un plato.

—Está de muerte, Michele —dije nada más sentarme en la mesa a degustarlo.

—Me alegro de que te guste —contestó satisfecha.

—Aunque no sabe exactamente igual que el de mi abuela, pero es que la muy puñetera se llevó a la tumba el ingrediente secreto.

—Recuerdo que lo solía echar cuando no la mirábamos. Jamás supe cómo lo hacía por más que le prestábamos atención en todo momento —comentó Jason, cortándose un trozo de su filete de pollo empanado.

—He intentado hacerlo como Jason me dijo, pero como nunca lo llegué a probar, no sé qué es lo que le falta.

—No te preocupes. Además, las almendras están deliciosas como están.

—Las he tostado yo misma, que mi padre me las trae del almendro de mi tío Jonathan.

—Pues, en ese caso, dale las gracias a tu padre y a tu tío Jonathan.

—Se las daré.

Estuvimos unos pocos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de nuestra comida.

—Por cierto —comencé a decir mientras masticaba lentamente una almendra—, ¿qué os debo por la compra?

—Las gracias —contestó Jason—. No pienso cobrarte nada, hermanita.

—Pero si os habéis gastado por lo menos doscientos dólares, si no más.

—Ni hablar, Sook —replicó Michele—. Nos alegramos de poder ayudarte en este momento tan difícil para ti y nos sentimos útiles. Además, para eso está la familia, ¿no? —Sonrió a mi hermano y éste le guiñó un ojo.

—Por cierto, hablando de familia —comentó Jason—, ¿qué tal está mi sobrino?

—O sobrina —sugirió Michele.

—Por el momento bien —contesté, frotándome un poco la redonda barriga—. Se mueve bastante y me da patadas constantemente, por lo que, aunque sea un fastidio, me deja bastante tranquila, porque sé que está activo y eso es bueno.

—Es un milagro que estéis bien los dos —dijo Michele—. Aún no me explico cómo es que saliste ilesa de ese accidente tan aparatoso.

—Supongo que Dios estuvo de mi parte.

—Pero no de la de Sam… —murmuró Jason entre dientes.

—¿Sabes algo del seguro? —preguntó Michele, intentando cambiar de tema.

—De momento no mucho. Solo que la semana que viene vendrán a hablar conmigo, cuando estén los resultados de la investigación sobre lo ocurrido.

—¿Crees que fue un accidente o que fue premeditado?

—¿Premeditado? Estábamos en mitad de la carretera y no vimos nada extraño. No entiendo por qué hay gente que se cuestiona esto.

—¿Tenía a alguien que querría hacerle daño? ¿Algún enemigo? —preguntó esta vez Jason.

—¿Y quién querría hacerle daño? Sam era amigo de todo el mundo, ya lo sabes.

—Pero tal vez nos ocultara cosas…

—¿Cosas como cuáles? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo deba saber? —inquirí.

—No, no —respondió de inmediato, ciertamente avergonzado—. Son solo suposiciones. Nunca se conoce bien a una persona y solo me lo estaba preguntando. Lamento si te he hecho dudar, no era mi intención.

Asentí. Estaba terminando mi plato y me disponía a levantarme, pero Michele se me adelantó y me miró con reproche.

—Solo quiero que se haga justicia para Sam y que el responsable pague por ello —masculló Jason.

—¿Justicia? No creo que fuese premeditado, Jason. Además, tampoco quiero que nadie más salga perjudicado. Y mucho menos Calvin, que, por si lo has olvidado, es nuestro amigo.

—No, claro que no lo he olvidado, y no sé si lo has olvidado tú, pero Sam también era mi amigo, era mi hermano. Y solo quiero que pague el responsable; que en este caso es ese camionero.

—No conozco a ese hombre, pero te voy a decir lo que sí sé: pude ver en su rostro el dolor por lo ocurrido, pude sentir el sufrimiento de haber matado a una persona. Sé que quieres justicia, pero ese pobre hombre llevará el peso de la muerte de Sam sobre los hombros y eso nadie jamás se lo va a poder quitar, con o sin justicia de por medio.

Me escocían los ojos y sentí que las lágrimas me resbalaban por las mejillas.

—Sam era mi mejor amigo —proseguí—, más que mi esposo. Le amaba por sobre todas las cosas, y soy la primera que le va a echar de menos. Pero no pienso meter en la cárcel a un hombre por un maldito accidente.

Jason no apartaba la vista de su plato. No sabía qué contestar.

—Hablaré con Calvin —dije algo más calmada— cuando los del seguro me digan algo, si te sirve de algo. —Mi hermano se encogió de hombros y se metió en la boca el último trozo de pollo que le quedaba en el plato.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora con el Merlotte’s? ¿Cómo vas a organizarte? —Michele demostraba, una vez más, que era experta en cambiar de tema cuando era necesario.

—No lo sé. Sam y yo lo teníamos todo muy bien organizado para cuando naciera el bebé, pero ahora… No tengo ni la menor idea. Tal vez tenga que contratar a un encargado o ascender a alguno de los camareros. Puede que a Holly, que es nuestra camarera más veterana y hasta ahora nunca nos ha fallado. Además, sé que hace un par de semanas le pidió un aumento de sueldo a Sam y ayer durante el funeral le _escuché_ que no le respondió. Así que me acercaré en un rato a por el libro de cuentas y le daré una respuesta lo antes posible.

La idea de tener que ir hasta el Merlotte’s me estresaba un poco, pero no me quedaba otra. Además, tal vez me viniera bien el paseo hasta allá.

Mi hermano y su esposa no tardaron en marcharse poco después. Michele recogió la mesa y lavó todos los platos y cubiertos. Ni pude rechistar ni regañarla. No me iba a dejar hacer nada hasta que se fuesen.

—No pretendía alterarte —se disculpó Jason—. Es lo último que quiero.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora mismo debemos pensar con la cabeza fría.  
—Qué remedio. —Me dio un abrazo, un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta, donde Michele ya tenía la furgoneta en marcha.

* * *

El resto de la tarde me la pasé descansando. Me di una ducha, me puse ropa limpia y bajé al salón a leer un rato. Estaba bastante cansada y me quedé durmiendo en seguida. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de la hora que era hasta que alguien llamó a mi puerta poco después del anochecer.

Por la forma de hacerlo, claramente era Pam. Había olvidado por completo que hoy venía a verme. Cuando le abrí la puerta, estaba muy seria y parecía preocupada. Llevaba algo entre las manos, como un _tupper_ o algo similar.

—Toma, esto es para ti —dijo entregándomelo con una extraña mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa bastante perturbadora, no voy a mentir.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté curiosa.

—Una deliciosa ensalada de frutas.

—No. Kennedy.

—Menos mal.

—Sí, porque me dijo que yo le hubiese echado sal a la fruta de haberlo hecho yo.

—O bicarbonato. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Jamás vas a olvidar aquel incidente, ¿verdad?

—Es que fue divertido ver cómo burbujeaba mi té helado.

Pam emitió un bufido. Me acompañó hasta la cocina, donde abrí el recipiente con la ensalada y empecé a devorar como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Me alegra ver que tienes buen apetito.

—Creo que es por los nervios —dije sin dejar de masticar—. Ahora me da por comer de más.

—Lo importante es que estés bien, querida.

—Eso me dicen todos.

—Porque Sam era… —volvió a poner esa extraña mueca, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—… un buen perro.

—¿Perro? —inquirí dejando de masticar al instante.

—Sí, era fiel, leal y amistoso. —Esas palabras serían más bonitas si no tuviera en la cara aquella sonrisa siniestra; me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

—Pam, estás hablando de mi difunto esposo, no de mi mascota.

—¿Y no es lo mismo? —Abrí la boca para replicar, pero me interrumpió con otro asunto—: Por cierto, ayer quise comentarte algo importante, pero por no por teléfono.

—Creo saber qué es.

—Lo siento mucho, Sook. Te lo pensaba contar, de verdad, pero él se me adelantó. ¡Y te aseguro que él no tenía que haber venido!

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hizo.

—No lo sé, no me dijo nada. Pero en parte me siento responsable.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, yo estaba con él cuando Bill me llamó. Debió de escuchar la llamada, porque cuando me di media vuelta ya no estaba. Y para colmo tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al Fangtasia. Pensé que había ido por su propia cuenta, pero cuando llegué no estaba. Y cuando se dignó a aparecer… supe dónde había estado. Y me suplicó que no dijera nada durante la reunión.

—¿No te mencionó que estuvo aquí?

—No hizo falta. Apestaba a Sookie por todos lados.

—Gracias por la parte que me toca.

—No era en el mal sentido. Pero era evidente que había estado contigo, eso lo tengo claro. Hasta Karin se dio cuenta de ello. Menos mal que la reunión era por videoconferencia, si no me temo que se hubiese metido en un buen lío.

—¿Pero por qué está aquí, en Luisiana?

—Por un asunto del Fangtasia y que requería su presencia. Llegó ayer por la tarde.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?

—Unos pocos días. Cuatro o cinco. Y me prometió que no se acercaría a ti. Ya veo lo que le ha durado la promesa…

—Cuando le vi parecía preocupado. Tal vez solo quisiera comprobar que estaba bien.

—¿Te hizo o dijo algo?

—No. Sí… bueno, realmente no lo sé, porque perdí la conciencia en cuanto le vi aparecer.

—¿Te desmayaste? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, pero creo que fue por el agotamiento. Eran demasiadas horas sin descansar y el cuerpo me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

—Vaya. Debes cuidarte más, Sookie. ¿Y no hizo más nada? Porque tu aroma lo tenía bastante persistente...

—Creo que me puso el camisón.

—¿Estabas desnuda?

—Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando me llamaste y me disponía a ponerme el pijama cuando le vi. Me desperté esta mañana con el camisón puesto y bajo las sábanas. El rato que estuviera conmigo, lo desconozco.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, en cuanto salimos del Fangtasia estuve echándole un señor rapapolvo por su imprudencia.

—¿Y no te dijo nada, aunque fuese para mandarte callar?

—No —contestó con rotundidad, negando con la cabeza efusivamente—. Aguantó el tipo todo el discurso. Aunque estaba como distraído, como si tuviera la mente en otra parte. Pero como no habló, no sé de qué se trataba.

—Yo solo espero que su aventurilla no nos perjudique a ninguno de los dos.

—Te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar, Sookie. Si es necesario le ato a la cama.

—Eso puede que hasta le guste —comenté con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—No si lo hago con cadenas de plata.

—Pero es tu creador y no creo que te deje hacerlo.

—Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Pero lo mantendré alejado de este pueblo todo lo que pueda.

—Lo que me sorprende es su actitud. Lo noté muy cambiado.

—Sookie. Sé que todo este tiempo no has querido saber nada de él, pero Eric lleva sin ser él mismo desde que abandonó Luisiana.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No me deja hablar de esto con nadie, por no decir que me cuenta muy poco. Pero sé que algo está pasando con ella. Esa… —tensó los labios buscando un apelativo concreto para calificarla—, perra malnacida… Algo le está haciendo. Algo malo. Muy malo.

—Ahora soy yo la que se está preocupando. Y eso explica su mal aspecto.

—Lo sé. Es cosa de Freyda. Te lo aseguro.

—¿Pero qué es lo que le está haciendo?  
—No lo sé, pero hace un año estuve allí y…

Su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar, interrumpiendo lo que me estaba contando. Maldito invento del demonio. Justo ahora tenía que sonar.

—Es Karin. Tengo que cogerlo, porque seguro que es algo del Fangtasia.

Hice un ademán para decirle que estaba de acuerdo. A decir verdad, a pesar de no hablar casi nada, no se la veía nada contenta con lo que le estaba diciendo su interlocutora. Pasado un minuto, dijo:

—Está bien. Estaré ahí en media hora. —Me miró, poniendo los ojos en blanco y frotándose las sienes—. Lo siento, Sook, tengo que regresar al Fangtasia. Maria Angela, la nueva camarera, la ha vuelto a liar.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? —Ya había oído hablar de sus metedura de pata monumentales; tenía el premio a la más patosa del lugar.

—Ha tirado media caja de _TrueBlood_ y, por si eso fuera poco, ha intentado arreglarlo echándole un chorro de agua con el grifo del almacén.

Me palmeé la frente por la ocurrencia de la chica.

—Así que he de ir a solucionar el entuerto, ya que Karin no tiene paciencia con la chica. Es nueva, le estoy dando demasiadas oportunidades, pero una más como esta y su culito humano se va de patitas en la calle.

—¿Y cómo es que aún no la habéis despedido ya?

—Porque es hermana de otra de las camareras, Maria Teresa, y me suplicó que le diera una oportunidad, porque necesitaba el trabajo y blablabla…

—Te está dando más problemas que otra cosa.

—Así es. Me da igual lo que me diga Maria Teresa, no pienso perder más dinero por la inutilidad de su hermana.

—Te entiendo.

—He de marcharme antes de que Karin pierda la paciencia y acabe con el cuello partido.

—Suerte.

—No creo que me lleve mucho rato, ¿quieres que regrese en cuanto acabe? Puedo quedarme el resto de la noche, no me importa.

—No, no es necesario. Además, creo que me meteré en seguida en la cama. Iba a ir al Merlotte’s a por unos papeles, pero mejor iré por la mañana.

—Como quieras. Pero no deberías quedarte sola, menos desde que tu… ehm… —Se quedó pensando un instante.

—Como vuelvas a llamarle perro, seré yo quien patee tu culito vampiro.

—Me marcho antes de que me claves una estaca.

Apenas parpadeé y ya no estaba en la cocina. Me terminé la ensalada de fruta que me había traído Pam, fregué el _tupper_ y lo guardé para cuando regresara. Aunque a lo mejor debería dárselo a Kennedy, ya que había sido ella quien la había hecho.

Miré mi móvil. Mi hermano me mandó un mensaje preguntándome cómo estaba. Le contesté con un _emoji_ del pulgar arriba y otro del que estaba dormido. Luego añadí una luna y varias estrellas. Supongo que no era necesario decir más nada.

Subí las escaleras pesadamente. Tenía los pies cada vez más hinchados y me costaba subirlas un poco. Me metí en mi cuarto y me puse una camiseta de tirantes vieja y unos pantalones cortos de pijama. Esa noche hacía un bochorno increíble, así que abrí ligeramente la ventana para que corriera el aire.

Noté cómo mi vejiga me pedía, una vez más, que la vaciara y me metí corriendo en el cuarto de baño. Seguramente fuera la ensalada de frutas, pero a saber. Cuando terminé, aproveché para cepillarme el pelo, lavarme los dientes y echarme mis correspondientes cremas. Me sentía un poco más a gusto solo con eso. Al abandonar el cuarto de baño, me llegó el mismo aroma de esa mañana. Fruncí el ceño y agucé un poco más mi olfato. Tal vez fuera que aún seguía su esencia tras su visita de la noche anterior, pero me resultaba extraño después de haber limpiado todo a fondo y metido el camisón a lavar.

No. Además, ahora era mucho más intenso que por la mañana. Era como si hubiese estado justo en ese preciso instante. Se me puso los pelos como escarpias solo de pensarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí sin que yo me diera cuenta? Salí de mi cuarto, siguiendo el rastro de ese olor. Me llevó hasta mi antigua habitación, la que utilizaba antes de que muriese mi abuela. Me daba en la nariz —y nunca mejor dicho— que sabía dónde acababa. Abrí el armario y me crucé de brazos.

—Sal de ahí, Eric Northman, o prenderé fuego al armario.

Un instante después, se abrió la entrada al escondite y de ahí se asomó su dorada melena junto con su ya habitual encantadora sonrisa. Su cara parecía la de un niño que ha sido descubierto en una travesura.

—Hola, Sookie.

Esto me daba mala espina.


	4. III

Estaba sentado frente a mí, como un niño al que están regañando. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo dispuesto a cualquier sermón que le ofreciera.

—¿Piensas decir algo o estás esperando a que lo adivine?

Me miró de soslayo, sin dejar la expresión de culpabilidad en sus ojos.

—No sé qué decir.

—Podrías empezar por qué haces aquí, por ejemplo —dije con sequedad.

—Quería saber cómo estabas. Me dejaste preocupado la otra noche.

—¿No te bastaba con preguntarle a Pam?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no.

—No, claro que no. Tienes que venir a ponernos a los dos en peligro. ¿Te recuerdo que no puedes acercarte a mí a menos de quinientos kilómetros de distancia?

—Lo sé, pero…

—No, porque a ti te da igual todo.

—Eso no es verdad —replicó.

—Sí que lo es. Y lo sabes.

—He venido porque quería ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme a qué?

—Con esto. —De debajo de la camiseta oscura se sacó un cuaderno que me resultaba de lo más familiar y me lo entregó.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté vacilante.

—El libro de cuentas del Merlotte's.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamé, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirme. Esto no me estaba gustando un pelo—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—De tu oficina.

—¿Has entrado en el restaurante delante de un montón de gente?

—No. No soy tan incauto.

—¿Entonces?

—Entré por la ventana.

—La única ventana del despacho del Merlotte's tiene barrotes. ¿Ahora resulta que, además de vampiro y ninja, eres _terminator_?

—Por esa, no —contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Por la del aseo. Más en concreto la de los hombres.

—¿Por esa ventana tan estrecha? Pero si ni siquiera cabría un niño por ahí.

—Es más amplia de lo que parece, en serio.

Tomé un poco de aire y me froté la frente con una mano.

—¿Y cómo carajos entraste en la oficina? ¿Forzaste la puerta o qué?

—No me hizo falta —contestó con una amplia sonrisa—. Estaba abierta.

—¿Cómo que estaba abierta?

—Pues eso. Giré el pomo y se abrió, sin más esfuerzo.

—No me lo puedo creer, Sam —murmuré para mis adentros—. Hace más de un mes que te pedí que arreglaras esa maldita cerradura, ¿tan difícil era? ¡Maldita sea!

Eric se quedó callado, esperando a que me tranquilizara.

—¿Por qué me lo has traído?

—Bueno, necesitas descansar, y supuse que querrías revisar las cuentas, así que pensé que lo necesitarías y te ahorrarías el viaje hasta el restaurante.

—Si hubiese querido eso, se lo hubiese pedido a mi hermano, ¿no crees?

—Hermano que debería estar aquí y no está…

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—No deberías estar sola en el estado en el que estás…

—Sigue sin ser asunto tuyo.

—O puede que sí, porque anoche, de no haber estado aquí, hubieses caído al suelo al desmayarte… y a saber qué consecuencias hubiera tenido dicha caída.

No supe qué rebatirle en eso. Fruncí el ceño antes de contestarle:

—Eres un idiota insensato.

—Y tú una testaruda imprudente.

Tal vez tuviera razón, pero él sería la última persona a la que llamaría de necesitar a alguien.

—No quiero discutir contigo —murmuró a modo de disculpa.

—No sé qué quieres de mí, Eric.

Permaneció en silencio, abrió la boca un par de veces, pero parecía que se lo pensaba mejor antes de decir lo que fuese lo que se le pasaba por la mente.

—¿Tan malo es preocuparme por ti?

—Solo cuando nos pones en peligro a los dos.

—He sido cauteloso, te lo aseguro.

—Más te vale. Porque tienes a Pam muy preocupada por ti.

—¿Qué te ha contado? —inquirió con cierta sombra en los ojos.

—Poca cosa. Solo que estás raro.

—¿Raro? —Bufó—. Bobadas. Sigo siendo el de siempre.

—No, no lo eres. ¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente?

No contestó. O no quiso hacerlo.

—No estás bien. Tienes ojeras y estás más pálido de lo habitual. Está claro que algo te pasa y no lo quieres contar.

—¿Ahora eres tú la que está preocupada?

—Cambias de tema. Lo que quiere decir que tengo razón.

—No la tienes porque estoy bien. Si no lo estuviera no estaría aquí.

Tenía la sensación de que aquella conversación no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. A veces, discutir con Eric era como hacerlo con una pared: inútil; era terco como una mula.

—Está bien, si no me quieres contar nada, me parece bien. Yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Me siguió hasta mi dormitorio y se quedó apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Me observó desde ahí cómo me metía en la cama y me arropaba.

—¿Qué? —pregunté algo irritada.

—Nada, es solo que… —Pero se quedó callado.

—¿Qué? —insistí.

—Cuando me dijeron que estabas embarazada, no pensé que estuvieras tan avanzada.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —pregunté más tranquilamente.

—No hace mucho. Dos o tres meses.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—¿Acaso eso importa?

—Para mí sí.

—Fue alguien que quería hacerme daño.

Me pregunté si ese alguien era Freyda y cómo se enteró; aunque, conociéndola, seguramente tendría espías o algo por el estilo. Cosa que me aterraba, porque eso quería decir que tal vez estuviera vigilando a Eric y supieran dónde se hallaba en este preciso instante.

—¿Puedo saber de cuánto estás? —inquirió curioso.

—El día 13 salgo de cuentas.

—Solo faltan 17 días para eso…

—Poco más de dos semanas.

Entró despacio en mi dormitorio y se sentó a los pies de mi cama. Sacó uno de mis pies de debajo de la sábana y comenzó a masajearlo. Lo hacía tremendamente bien.

—¿Sabes dar masajes en los pies?

—Sí. Mi esposa me enseñó una vez cuando esperaba a uno de nuestros hijos. Siempre se los daba cuando tenía los pies hinchados, como los tuyos. No le podía quitar la hinchazón, pero sí aliviaba un poco el dolor o la molestia causada.

—Se notaba que era curandera. Te enseñó bien —dije, soltando un suave gemido.

Me agarró del otro pie y dejé que también me aliviara. No podía negarme ante semejante placer. Cuando terminó, me colocó bien la sábana y se quedó mirando mi enorme barriga.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó con timidez. Realmente me recordaba a un niño pequeño.

—Está bien —contesté, bajándome un poco la sábana y subiéndome la camiseta, dejando al descubierto mi abultado vientre.

Acercó su fría mano lentamente y me lo acarició con suavidad. Sonrió y se sobresaltó un poco.

—¿Eso ha sido una patada? —Asentí.

—Le caes bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me las da suaves cuando alguien que le gusta está cerca.

—¿Y si no le gusta?

—Son tan fuertes que parece que un _alien_ me va a salir de mis entrañas.

Se echó a reír.

—¿Te ha dado alguna así con alguien en particular?

—Normalmente solo con clientes poco amables del Merlotte's. Ya sabes, borrachos y maleducados. Pero hasta ahora, que recuerde, solo me ha pasado con Karin.

—No me sorprende. No es muy amante de los niños, menos de los bebés.

—Ya me lo ha hecho saber unas cuantas veces. Por eso no se me acerca mucho.

—¿Sabes lo que va a ser?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sam y yo queríamos que fuese una sorpresa. Sé que hoy en día eso es poco común, pero nosotros queríamos ser tradicionales con esto.

—¿Y qué te gustaría que fuese?

—Pam y Tara dicen que será un niño. Bill y Jason, una niña. Sam deseaba que fuese niño, porque siempre soñó con tener uno.

—¿Y tú?

—Supongo que como cualquier madre primeriza, quiero que salga sano. No pido más. Me es indiferente lo que salga.

—¿Y si es un _alien_? —bromeó arqueando una de sus doradas cejas.

—Pues será el _alien_ más querido del mundo —le respondí con una radiante sonrisa.

Soltó una carcajada y, acto seguido, me cogió de la mano. Me la acarició con los dedos y jugueteó un poco con ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien.

—Eso espero.

Se me acercó un poco más a mi rostro, sin dejar de mirarme, como solo él me sabe mirar. No sé qué pretendía hacer, pero dio un respingo y su sonrisa se esfumó. Frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba por la ventana.

—¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? —Parecía como si estuviera alerta.

—¿Qué ruido? —pregunté desconcertada, ya que yo no había escuchado nada.

—Afuera, puede que en la entrada o cerca. —Se puso tenso.

—¿Bill?

—Lo dudo. Está fuera de la ciudad y hasta mañana no regresa.

—Entonces iré a ver —dije mientras me ponía en pie—. Tú escóndete en el hueco del armario. Rápido.

Obedeció sin rechistar. Me asomé a la ventana y vi una sombra.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunté con voz temblorosa; el corazón parecía que se me fuese a salir del pecho.

—Yo, señora Sookie —contestó una voz que me resultaba familiar—. Bubba.

Respiré aliviada.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—El señor Bill me dijo que vigilara por aquí porque va a estar fuera.

—Está bien. ¿Subes o te quedas ahí abajo?

—Como usted desee.

—Puedes subir si quieres.

Desde que Eric abandonó Luisiana tres años atrás, no volví a cerrar ninguna de las ventanas, por lo que Bubba podía entrar por la que quisiera. Apenas salí de la habitación cuando lo tenía frente a mí.

—Está usted mucho más gordita que la última vez que nos vimos, señora Sookie.

—Gracias, Bubba. Lo tomaré como un halago.

—Lamento mucho lo del señor Sam. Era un buen hombre y siempre me trataba bien.

Teniendo en cuenta quién era realmente Bubba y lo mucho que siempre le admiró Sam, era más que lógica su hospitalidad hacia él, sin importarle lo que era ahora.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia mi antigua habitación.

—Puedes salir. Solo es Bubba.

Segundos después, Eric salió de su escondite, más relajado.

—¡Señor Eric, qué alegría verle por aquí! —exclamó Bubba emocionado.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Bubba. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Pues haciendo un encargo del señor Compton. Pero si usted está aquí… Un momento—Se quedó pensativo un instante—, ¿ya no vive en Oklahoma? ¿Ha regresado para siempre?

—No, Bubba. Solo estaré aquí unos días por unos asuntos personales.

Fruncí el ceño. Pam aún no me había revelado qué asuntos eran y no sé de qué se trataban, pero ahora sentía curiosidad.

—Pues es una pena —se lamentó Bubba—. Porque pensé que ya no estaba allí, con esa mujer… Recuerdo que la última vez que le vi a usted con ella…

Eric frunció el ceño y Bubba lo tomó como una amenaza. Dejó de hablar y bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Bubba? —quise saber.

—Nada del otro mundo, Sookie —contestó Eric, sin dejar responder a Bubba—. Solo fue una riña conyugal.

Le miré, para que me confirmara lo que Eric había dicho, pero estaba claro que no era así. Tan solo se encogió de hombros, como queriendo zanjar el asunto.

—Será mejor que regrese a casa de Pam antes de que se dé cuenta de que no estoy allí —anunció Eric, cambiando de tema.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

—Me alegro mucho de verle, señor Eric, y de que esté bien. Ojalá regrese más veces o para siempre, como antes.

—Eso es poco probable, Bubba —dijo con tristeza Eric—, pero nunca se sabe. Si regreso, ten por seguro que te avisaré. O puedes ir a Oklahoma. Siempre serás bien recibido, ya lo sabes…

Bubba frunció el ceño y le miró con pena.

—Prefiero que regrese aquí, con nosotros. Es aquí donde debe estar. Aquí está su familia, la de verdad. Allí… —Se lo pensó mejor antes de proseguir—. Bueno. Solo vuelva a su hogar. Se le echa mucho de menos.

—Y yo a vosotros. Lo intentaré —le sonrió con ternura—. Por el momento, necesito que me hagas un favor bien grande.

—Lo que usted diga, señor Eric.

—Cuida bien de Sookie y, por favor, no he estado aquí o me meterás en un buen lío.

—Eso está hecho.

Bubba lo abrazó y Eric le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Me acompañó hasta mi dormitorio, donde regresé a mi cama. Se sentó junto a mí, me frotó la mano en mi barriga y dijo algo en un idioma que desconocía.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—«Nos vemos pronto, pequeño» —respondió dulcemente; odiaba en este momento que fuese así,

No supe qué pensar de aquello, pero me dejó sin saber qué decir.

Se dirigió a mi escritorio, escribió algo en un papel y regresó de inmediato.

—Ahora mismo estoy sin teléfono móvil, pero si me necesitas, mándame un mensaje a este número y vendré en segiuda. —Y me entregó el trozo de papel.

—¿Cómo es que estás sin móvil?

—Me lo dejé en Oklahoma.

—¿Este número es de Pam?

—Sí, es solo para cuando esté por aquí.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—El lunes. —Eso es dentro de dos días. Asentí.

Di un largo suspiro.

—Por favor, ve con cuidado —le supliqué.

—Por el aire no me pueden descubrir. Mi olor se dispersa con el viento y es mucho más difícil que me atrapen. Pero te tomo la palabra.

—Por el bien de los dos, será mejor que no aparezcas más por aquí o tal vez a la próxima no tengas tanta suerte.

Me dedicó una sonrisa que solo Eric Northman sabía hacer.

—En ese caso, por si no nos volviéramos a ver… —Se me acercó y me dio un beso en los labios, suave, ligero como una pluma, pero tan intenso que me dejó el cuerpo temblando.

Era la mejor despedida que podíamos tener. La que debimos tener y no pudimos.


	5. IV

Llevaba un rato intentando dormirme, pero me fue imposible. Y no solo era a causa de mi vejiga, sino más bien por la conversación que había tenido lugar una hora antes. Me levanté para ir al cuarto de baño y, al salir, aproveché para asomarme un momento por la ventana; necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

Busqué entre la oscuridad de la noche a Bubba. Estaba justo bajo mi ventana, mirando hacia otra parte, con la vista perdida en un eterno abismo que yo nunca podré entender. Supongo que porque no soy vampiro y hay cosas que aún se me escapan a mi comprensión.

—Bubba… —le llamé. Me miró de inmediato, como si estuviera esperando a que lo hiciera en cualquier momento—. ¿Puedes subir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

Antes de que pudiera pestañear dos veces lo tenía justo en la puerta de mi cuarto. Se quedó quieto, como esperando a que le diera permiso para poder entrar; me resultó extraño y a la vez curioso, al igual que tierno y un tanto caballeroso el detalle. Le hice una señal para que pasara y se sentara donde quisiera.

Al entrar, se sentó en la silla que tenía junto a la ventana. Yo me acomodé en la cama, sujetándome la enorme panza con las dos manos, y me crucé de piernas.

—Bubba, necesito que me respondas a unas preguntas y me gustaría que fueses lo más sincero que puedas… —le dije casi sin aliento.

—Usted dirá, señora Sookie —me contestó amablemente.

—¿Qué pasó cuando viste a Eric en Oklahoma?

Se tensó en la silla y me miró fijamente. Luego bajó la vista, intentando evitar a toda costa mi mirada.

—El señor Eric se va a enfadar mucho conmigo si se lo digo… —susurró con timidez.

—No tiene por qué enterarse. Será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿vale?

Bubba se rascó un poco la nuca y vaciló un poco.

—Confía en mí, por favor —le supliqué—. Solo quiero ayudarlo, como él lo ha hecho conmigo todo este tiempo.

—No sé si es buena idea…

—Solo quiero saber qué escuchaste, nada más.

—No fue mucho. Pero esa mujer… —Se paró en seco y frunció el entrecejo— no es buena, señora Sookie. Lamento mucho que el señor Eric sea su esposo, porque no se merece lo que le hace.

—¿Pero qué le hace? —le insté—. Por favor, dímelo, Bubba.

—Le estuvo amenazando con hacerle mucho daño. Mucho dolor si no se portaba bien.

—¿Qué? —No daba crédito a lo que escuchaban mis oídos.

—También mencionó algo de meterlo de nuevo en un calabozo, pero no pude escuchar más porque Eric me vio y ambos dejaron de hablar.

Me quedé sin saber qué decir. Todo aquello me sonaba muy mal y entiendo que Eric no quisiera hablar de ello. Más que nada porque se supone que deben aparentar públicamente que son un matrimonio ejemplar y que alguien se entere de los trapos sucios no debe ser nada positivo. Ahora me sentía más impotente que nunca al no poder hacer más nada por él.

—No sé más nada, señora Sookie. De verdad.

—No te preocupes, Bubba —le dije aparentando calma, pero era obvio que me había alterado un poco pensar en Eric en peligro—. Muchas gracias por confiar en mí.

—¿Necesita algo más?

—No, por el momento. —Me levanté para meterme bajo las sábanas—. Si quieres, puedes dormir en el hueco del armario, que será mejor que bajo tierra.

—Muchas gracias, señora Sookie —me agradeció, dedicándome su famosa sonrisa ladeada.

—Por cierto, una última cosa —dije casi sin pensar—. Me gustaría pedirte una cosa.

—Lo que usted me pida.

—Sé que tal vez te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero quisiera que, cuando Eric regrese a Oklahoma, vayas allí a cuidar de él.

Bubba arqueó las cejas. No se esperaba que le pidiera tal cosa.

—Lo sé, sé que yo no soy de tu jerarquía y no tienes por qué obedecerme, pero… me quedaría mucho más tranquila sabiendo que tiene a alguien, a un viejo amigo, cerca. Seguro que eso le ayuda más de lo que yo pueda hacer aquí, desde la distancia.

—Está bien, señora Sookie. Lo haré eso por usted. Aunque no me podré quedar mucho tiempo o sospecharán de mí.

—Bueno, si le dices a Eric cuando estéis solos que lo haces por mí… seguro que nadie te pone objeciones. Además, eres un viejo amigo del rey de Oklahoma. Nadie te va a decir nada. Todo el mundo te adora, Bubba.

Si le corriera sangre por las venas, ahora mismo estaría sonrojado de arriba abajo.

—De acuerdo. Eso haré.

Me recosté en la cama, cerré los ojos, e intenté no pensar en nada. A los pocos minutos, caí rendida.

* * *

Me desperté poco antes del alba, ya que mi vejiga, una vez más, no podía esperar a que amaneciera para llenarse. Me levanté con cuidado y fui al baño lo más rápido que mis enormes e hinchados pies me lo permitiesen.

Respiré aliviada al salir. Escuché cómo Bubba se metía en el hueco del armario; normalmente no solía hacerlo, pero a mí no me importaba, al menos por esta vez, que estuviese ahí dentro.

Bajé a la cocina. Eran casi las siete y me estaba entrando un poco de hambre. No había descansado muy bien, pensando en que a Eric le hubiera pasado algo terrible por haberse arriesgado a venir aquí. Abrí la ventana para que entrara el aire y respiré hondo antes de servirme un poco de leche fresca y un buen trozo de esponjoso bizcocho. Me lo comí como si alguien estuviese allí y me lo quisiera quitar de las manos. Odiaba tener esa sensación constantemente.

Empecé a sentir demasiado calor. Salí a que me diera el aire y me senté en el columpio del porche, mientras terminaba de tomarme mi taza de leche fresca. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar mejor el aire rozando mi rostro. Se estaba terriblemente bien. Me pasaría el resto del día allí, sin hacer más nada que tomar el fresco. Pero me era imposible. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Apuré mi leche fresca y me metí de nuevo en la casa. Subí hasta mi dormitorio, donde cambié las sábanas y organicé un poco el armario. Limpié también el cuarto de baño. Me pasé un momento por mi antiguo dormitorio y me quedé mirándolo un instante. Allí aún permanecían las cajas con todos los muebles y pertenencias del bebé, que no había sido desembalado todavía. Sam iba a empezar a organizarlo todo justo esta semana que entraba, pero…

Respiré hondo e intenté calmarme. Una gota enorme de sudor hizo darme cuenta de que tenía más calor de lo que pensaba. Me la sequé con el dorso de la mano y fui a por un pañuelo, que me anudé a la cabeza; no quería que mi propio sudor me estorbara en mis tareas.

Me sentí un poco mareada, tal vez por el calor, así que hice un pequeño descanso. Me recosté en mi cama; no quería forzarme demasiado, así que lo mejor era hacerlo poco a poco.

Debí quedarme dormida porque me despertó el timbre de la entrada. Me asomé a la ventana y vi una furgoneta de una floristería de Shreveport. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Se habrían equivocado? Aquí normalmente no suelen llegar estas cosas. Apenas llega el cartero y porque ya conoce el camino. Bajé como pude las escaleras, haciendo esperar al pobre repartidor más de la cuenta.

—¡Ya voy! —le grité mientras bajaba—. Un segundo.

Abrí la puerta y se quedó mirando mi enorme panza.

—Oh, lo siento, yo… —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Es usted Sookie Stackhouse?

—Esa soy yo.

—Aquí tiene —dijo el repartidor, cuyo nombre, según ponía en su placa, era Todd; tenía nombre de repartidor, sí.

—Pero hoy es domingo. ¿Cómo es que repartís también los fines de semana?

—Lo hacemos los 365 días del año, señora.

—Os debe gustar mucho este trabajo.

—Bueno, los fines de semana es cuando más trabajo tenemos puesto que las demás floristerías no suelen repartir… y dan buenas propinas, además.

Me di media vuelta y busqué mi bolso. No tenía más que cinco dólares en el monedero, así que se los di.

—No tengo más, lo siento.

—No se preocupe, es usted mucho más generosa de lo que lo son otras personas.

—Que tenga un buen día.

—Lo mismo le digo.

Me sonrió antes de salir disparado en dirección a su furgoneta y desaparecer con ella a lo lejos. Yo me quedé mirando mi ramo de flores. Eran lirios blancos, mis favoritos. Fui en busca de un jarrón y meterlas dentro. Había una tarjeta con una nota:

_«¿Preparada para ser mamá?_

_A»_

Eran de Amelia, claramente. Negué sonriente con la cabeza y me dirigí al teléfono inalámbrico. Marqué su número de teléfono, con la esperanza de que me lo cogiera ella y a la primera; últimamente me costaba mucho conseguir eso.

—¡Sookie! —respondió alegremente mi gran amiga—. ¡Qué alegría recibir tu llamada!

—Hola, Amelia.

—¿Me llamas porque has recibido algo mío?

—Así es, querida. Pero es algo pronto, ¿no crees? Faltan dos semanas aún.

—Lo sé, pero hace unas cuantas noches tuve un sueño en donde hoy tenías a tu bebé en brazos… —Se quedó en silencio un segundo—. Oh, espera…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Hoy es 28 de julio o 29?

—28 —respondí tras mirar el calendario de la cocina—, ¿por qué?

—¡Maldita sea! Tenían que haberte llegado mañana, no hoy. Hice mal los cálculos…

—Pero no creo que nazca hasta dentro de dos semanas, Amelia.

—Nunca se sabe, amiga mía. Nunca se sabe.

—De todos modos, te lo agradezco. No sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho recibirlas.

—De nada. Además, así me disculpo por…

—No, no te preocupes. Tu hijo es lo primero y lo entiendo.

—Sé que te lo he dicho ya veinte veces, pero lamento muchísimo lo de Sam… Aún no me lo puedo creer…

—Lo sé. Nadie se lo esperaba.

—Bueno, yo algo intuía ese día, pero… no quise ,o no pude, mejor dicho, hacerle mucho caso. Phoenix está muy inquieto estos días.

—Al final no me constaste por qué acabó en urgencias.

—Oh, cierto. Es que está en esa edad en la que no le teme absolutamente a nada, y ahora le ha dado por saltar desde cualquier cosa: desde el sofá y la cama, pasando por el sofá, sillones, sillas, encimera… La cosa es que justo el otro día le pareció divertido hacer eso mismo desde los peldaños de la escalera y… Ya te puedes imaginar la catástrofe.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Pero está bien?

—Sí, tranquila. Clavícula dislocada, un chichón y, lo peor de todo: un hueso del tobillo roto al que le tuvieron que operar sin más remedio.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No, no te preocupes. Él está bien. Lo único que… —Emitió un largo suspiro de desesperación— nuestras vacaciones a Florida se han ido al traste por esto y las hemos tenido que cancelar. Menos mal que no he tenido problemas en que nos devolvieran el dinero.

—Eso es horrible, cariño…

—Lo sé, pero no me apetece estar ocho días en la playa con un niño escayolado y teniendo que estar pendiente de que no se le meta arena por dentro de la escayola…

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ti.

—Oh, no te preocupes —comentó sin darle más importancia—. La hija de Octavia nos ha dicho que podemos usar su casita del lago, ya que ellos no la van a usar en todo el verano porque, efectivamente, se van de vacaciones a la playa. Así que aprovecharemos y nos iremos esos días allí. Bob sabe pescar y, aunque Phoenix aún no tiene los tres años, bueno, dice que quiere enseñarle. Y que cuanto antes mejor.

Eso me hizo recordar a Sam. Siempre quiso tener un niño para poder enseñarle todas esas cosas. Ahora se me hizo un nudo en el estómago solo de pensarlo. No me podía creer que ni siquiera pudiera cumplir su sueño antes de…

—Sookie —me dijo Amelia algo desesperada—, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Perdona, ¿decías?

—Te preguntaba si te has tomado hoy las vitaminas que te recomendé.

—Oh, sí. —Sacudí la cabeza, recordando la última vez que lo hice; fue antes de la muerte de Sam, porque ni me acordaba de su existencia—. En verdad me toca tomármelas.

—Cariño, debes cuidarte mucho y más ahora que estás sola en esto. ¿Está tu hermano ahí contigo? Por favor, dime que sí.

—No, la verdad que no.

—¡Es que lo mato! ¿Pero cómo te deja sola en tu situación?

—Amelia, fui yo quien se lo pidió. Me insistió, pero estoy bien, en serio.

En realidad no lo estaba. Esa mañana me estaba encontrando terriblemente mal y cada vez estaba peor. El calor me estaba abrasando las entrañas. Tal vez debería encender un rato el aire acondicionado.

—Más te vale o iré allí a regañarte en persona.

—De acuerdo, mamá —me reí ante mi ocurrencia.

—Cielo, debo dejarte… ¡Phoenix, ni se te ocurra! —vociferó, lo que me hizo apartar el auricular para no dejarme sorda—. Lo siento, de verdad. Pero no para quieto ni aun escayolado.

Apenas me despedí de ella cuando escuché el sonido del teléfono comunicando. Lo dejé en su sitio. Subí hasta mi cuarto y encendí el aire acondicionado. No aguantaba más aquel calor. Mientras se refrescaba la habitación, decidí meterme en la ducha para quitarme de encima aquel sofocante calor.

* * *

Era la hora de cenar. Tras hablar con Amelia, lo único interesante que hice en todo el día fue acercarme al supermercado a comprar unas botellas de _TrueBlood_ para Bubba. Se me habían terminado y de todos modos tenía que ir igualmente.

Me preparé algo de cenar —puré de patatas con guisantes y zanahoria, y un poco de pollo frito— y llené una jarra entera de agua con bastante hielo —estaba muy acalorada y no se me pasaba con nada—. Me serví un vaso y me lo bebí casi de un trago —de esos que acabas con el cerebro congelado—. Encendí la radio mientras me comía el puré y el pollo. No le estaba prestando mucha atención, pero escuché algo de un atentado en no sé dónde y que había descarrilado un camión con una sustancia altamente explosiva en no sé qué parte de Luisiana. Me estaba mareando del calor que tenía. Bajé un poco más la temperatura del aire acondicionado.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien había llegado cuando estaba aporreando la puerta de la cocina. Era Pam. Y Bill también.

—Está abierto. Podéis pasar —les dije sin dejar mi pollo frito; no pensaba levantarme cuando podían entrar sin más.

—Sookie… —comenzó a decir Bill muy serio—, dime que no es verdad.

—¿Que no es verdad qué? —pregunté con la boca aún llena de pollo.

—Eric estuvo aquí anoche —comentó Pam. No era una pregunta; me encogí de hombros ante la afirmación.

—Vino anoche con cara de cachorrito porque estaba preocupado por mí —expliqué— y, lo siento, pero demasiadas mierda he estado pasando estos últimos días como para estar discutiendo con mi exnovio. Además, no le siguió nadie y vino y se marchó volando, por lo que el rastro se pierde en el aire, según me dijo.

—Fue peligroso para los dos —dijo Bill sin apartar la vista de mí, con el ceño fruncido.

—Debí atarlo con cadenas de plata, como tenía en mente —comentó Pam negando con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados—. En el lío en el que nos pudo haber metido a todos.

—¿Le han descubierto? —inquirí mirando a Pam.

—No.

—Al menos que sepamos —dijo Bill.

—Pues ya está.

Me levanté cuando terminé mi cena y dejé el plato en el fregadero. Me serví otro vaso de agua bien fría y me lo bebí, una vez más, de golpe.

— Por cierto, ¿queréis una _TrueBlood_? He ido a comprar esta mañana…

Iba a acercarme al frigorífico, pero Bill se me adelantó y sacó dos botellas que calentó y le pasó una a Pam. Yo me serví mi tercer vaso de agua fría.

—Sookie —preguntó Bill preocupado—, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara.

—Sí, es solo que creo que mi aire acondicionado está estropeado. Llevo todo el día con mucho calor y no se me pasa…

—No creo que esté estropeado, querida —comentó Pam—. Hace más frío de lo normal.

—Pero vosotros estáis muertos. No creo que notéis lo mismo que yo…

Sin dejarme terminar, Bill se me acercó y me tocó la frente. Abrió los ojos horrorizado y me rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Sookie, estás ardiendo.

—No, es que hoy hace más calor de lo normal. No soy yo, de verdad. —Ni yo misma me creía aquello, ya que empecé a ver un poco borroso.

—No, querida —se carcajeó Pam—, puedo sentir tu calor corporal desde donde estoy. —Y eso que estaba como a dos metros de distancia de mí.

—Exageráis. Estoy bien…

—Vas a tumbarte ahora mismo —me ordenó Bill.

—Está bien, pero insisto en que estoy bien…

—¿Estás segura, Sookie? —preguntó Pam, con las cejas arqueadas y mirando al suelo, justo a mis pies.

No me había dado cuenta, pero sentí algo húmedo recorrerme por las piernas. Y, acto seguido, noté un fuerte calambre en el vientre. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, aunque no eran muchas, ya que sentía que cada vez me daba más vueltas la cabeza.

—Hay que llevarla al hospital —comentó Pam.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Bill.

—¿Por qué?

—Las carreteras de la ciudad están cortadas desde hace casi una hora. Ha habido un accidente múltiple y no sé cuándo las abrirán.

—Podemos llamar a un médico, ¿no? Alguno debe haber en Bon Temps, digo yo —sugirió Pam.

—No lo sé… ¿Sookie?

Tenía la boca seca. Me daba vueltas la cabeza.

—El… Dr. Hathaway… Su número está… en el frigorífico…

La siguiente contracción fue tan fuerte que me dejó más débil de lo que ya estaba. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar.

— _Sookie_ …

La voz distorsionada de Bill fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviese negro.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos me daba vueltas la cabeza y apenas veía nada. La luz de una diminuta linterna me enfocaba directamente a los ojos. Aparté la vista, queriendo que dejara de hacer eso.

—Sookie —dijo una voz de mujer; la que me estaba enfocando con la linterna—, soy la Doctora Strudwick. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mareada —contesté con la boca pastosa—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En el hospital.

Siguió inspeccionándome y comprobando que mis constantes vitales estaban en perfecto estado. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de alguien conocido y di con los rostros de Bill y Pam junto a mi cama.

—Está perfectamente —les comunicó—. Lo más probable es que en un rato le demos el alta y os la podáis llevar a casa.

Bill asintió.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —le pregunté a la doctora.

—Mejor que te lo explique tus amigos —contestó la Dra Strudwick sonriéndoles—. Son los que te han salvado la vida.

—También puedo salvar la tuya, doctora —comentó Pam, relamiéndose los labios con media sonrisa; la doctora le devolvió el gesto y salió sin dejar de mirar a la vampira.

—Sookie, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Bill.

—Confusa. ¿Qué ha pasado? —repetí; me toqué el vientre y lo noté más plano de lo normal. El corazón me dio un vuelco y me intenté incorporar, pero me sentí débil.

—Tranquila, Sookie —me calmó Bill, apoyando una mano en mi hombro—. Anoche te pusiste de parto, ¿recuerdas? —Asentí y miré a Pam, quien evitaba mi mirada a toda costa—. Las carreteras estaban cortadas por un accidente que hubo y llamamos al Doctor Hathaway, como nos indicaste antes de desmayarte por la fiebre, ¿recuerdas eso también? —Volví a asentir—. Él se encontraba atendiendo a los heridos, pero nos dijo que podíamos usar su maletín médico que tenía en su casa. Bubba fue a por él mientras Pam y yo te subíamos a tu dormitorio. Era el único sitio donde podíamos… bueno, atenderte más cómodamente. La cuestión era que ninguno de los dos sabíamos cómo atender un parto, por lo que llamamos a la única persona que se me ocurrió que podía ayudarnos.

—Yo no estaba de acuerdo, que conste —bufó Pam de repente—. Me pareció la peor d ellas ideas.

Pasé la mirada de uno al otro sin entender nada. Fruncí el ceño mientras esperaba respuesta de uno de los dos.

—¿A quién llamasteis?

—A Eric —respondió Bill de inmediato.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Ahora entendía aún menos. ¿Desde cuándo Eric era un experto en partos?

—Porque él ayudó una vez a su esposa a traer al mundo a uno de sus hijos —contestó Pam con los ojos en blanco—. Fin de la experiencia.

—Su esposa era curandera —prosiguió Bill— y sé que la ayudó en alguna ocasión cuando ella hacía de partera para algunas mujeres.

—Y eso fue hace más de mil años —añadió Pam, reiterando la mala idea que había sido avisar a su creador para tal hazaña.

—Y aun así, se encargó sin problemas.

—Bueno, eso de que no hubo problemas… —se quejó Pam, cruzándose de brazos.

Bill apartó la mirada y la bajó. Se irguió para proseguir con su relato:

—Hubo algunas complicaciones, además de que estabas medio inconsciente. —Tragó saliva antes de continuar—: el bebé venía de nalgas. Pero Eric supo controlar la situación. Sobre todo porque tuvimos al Doctor Hathaway al teléfono constantemente, ayudándonos en todo lo que podía desde la distancia. Nos estuvo indicando qué hacer en todo momento.

—Y cuando todo había terminado… una complicación más.

—El bebé tenía el cordón umbilical enredado al cuello, y no sabíamos cómo desenredarlo sin dañar al bebé.

—Así que Eric se lo arrancó con los dientes. —Bill la miró con mirada desafiante—. ¿Qué? Es cierto. Una no ve esas cosas todos los días… —Pam parecía alucinada ante tal perspectiva.

—Nos preocupó el hecho de que, aun así, no consiguiéramos que llorase.

—Lo intentamos varias veces, pero no había manera.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde… dónde está? —Las lágrimas me resbalaban por la desesperación de que todo aquel esfuerzo hubiese sido en vano—. Quiero verle…

—Está… —comenzó a decir Bill.

—¡Oh, Sookie! Lo siento tanto… —se lamentó Pam, tapándose la boca.

Bill volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Abrió la boca para continuar, pero Jason asomó la cabeza por la puerta de repente.

—¿Alguien ha pedido un precioso bebé a domicilio? —bromeó, llevando entre sus brazos al bebé—. Porque traigo a la niña más bonita del mundo.

Comencé a llorar más que nunca y miré a Pam preguntándole con la mirada a qué vinieron sus últimas palabras.

—¿Qué? —me contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. A mí me parece una desgracia que sea una cambiante.

—¿Va a ser… cambiante? —pregunté mirando a mi hermano, mientras me depositaba el bebé en mis brazos.

—Sí —me respondió, orgulloso—. Es una Merlotte en ese sentido. Y ese es el motivo por el que has tenido esa fiebre tan alta durante el parto. Lo has tenido como si fueses una cambiante, pero al no serlo, tu cuerpo se ha calentado más de lo normal y casi… —Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar—. Bueno, me alegro de que te hayas recuperado, hermanita. —Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Estuviste ahí? —le pregunté con una débil sonrisa.

—Sí. Bill me llamó poco antes de que llegara Eric. La verdad es que solo fui un estorbo y todo lo hicieron ellos, pero al menos pude estar ahí, contigo.

—Gracias —le sonreí.

—Por cierto —comenzó a decir Jason—, como has estado tanto tiempo inconsciente, he tenido que ser yo quien le diera su primer biberón y quien le cambiara su primer pañal. Espero que no te moleste.

Arrugué la frente al escuchar esto.

—No, no me importa. Eres su tío y has hecho bien. Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Desde la madrugada de ayer —contestó Bill.

—Oh, vaya… No pensé que hubiesen pasado tantas horas.

—Tu cuerpo hizo un gran esfuerzo y se quedó más débil de lo normal —comentó Jason—, por lo que te has recuperado más lento. Pero lo importante es que estás aquí y me voy a pedir los papeles del alta.

Jason desapareció en cuanto dijo estas palabras y me quedé mirando al bebé.

—Es una niña preciosa —murmuró Bill—. Es idéntica a ti.

—Sí —le sonreí—. Aunque con el pelo de Sam. Siempre le decía que ojalá lo sacara de él.

La niña bostezó y se quedó dormida entre mis brazos.

—Vaya —exclamó Pam—. El pastelito de carne tiene sueño y Bill y yo deberíamos marcharnos ya. Tenemos cosas que hacer en el Fangtasia.

—Está bien —asentí—. Aunque… —Miré a mi hija con cierta tristeza—, me hubiese gustado haberle dado las gracias a Eric por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y mi hija. Pero supongo que a estas alturas ya estará de regreso en Oklahoma. Así que, ¿te importaría, de algún modo, hacérselo saber, Pam?

Ambos vampiros se miraron mutuamente.

—Sookie —comenzó a decir Pam intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas—, Eric no está en Oklahoma.

—¿Pero no regresaba ayer?

—Así es.

—¿Y dónde está entonces? —Otra mirada entre Bill y Pam que me erizó la piel.

—Ahora mismo está siendo interrogado por el Consejo de Vampiros.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Oh, Dios mío! —El corazón se me iba a salir por la boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarme por las mejillas—. Pam, tenías razón. No debí dejar que me visitara. Debí haberle obligado a volver a Shreveport o algo. Todo esto es culpa mía. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento… —Hablé tan rápido y con la boca tan pastosa que temía que mis palabras ni siquiera se entendieran.

—No, Sookie —me tranquilizó Bill, cogiéndome de la mano—. Esto no es por ti.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Bill me frotó la mano y se irguió antes de contestar:

—Verás, Sookie. Ha habido un atentado en Oklahoma. En la casa de la reina, más bien.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que oyes. Freyda, Felipe, la consorte de éste… —Hizo una breve pausa—. Están todos muertos, Sookie


	6. V

No me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tan solo pensar que aquello sucediera unos pocos días atrás y tal vez Eric, nuestro Eric, no viviría para contarlo. Los pelos se me pusieron como escarpias solo de pensarlo. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—¿Pero se sabe qué pasó?

—En el periódico dicen que fue obra de la Hermandad del Sol —respondió Bill.

—¿Pero cómo lo hicieron?

—Según dicen —prosiguió—, una de sus miembros se infiltró en la casa de la reina y avisó a la policía de sus intenciones antes de inmolarse.

—Pero…

—No sabemos más, Sookie —me interrumpió Bill secamente—. Solo que puso bombas por toda la casa y que murieron todos los allí presentes.

—Además —continuó Pam—, lo hizo a las nueve de la mañana, cuando todos estaban durmiendo.

—Vaya, lo tenía muy bien planeado.

—Era la hora perfecta para el atentado, desde luego. —Pam tenía un gesto entre preocupado y alegre—. Lo único bueno que le veo a este asunto es que Eric es libre al fin —me sonrió—. ¡Libre, Sookie!

—Sí —le respondí con una sonrisa triste—. Supongo que eso es bueno. Pero… ¿no te asusta la idea de que por muy poco no le pilla a Eric de vuelta?

—Por supuesto, pero prefiero no pensar en ello o me volveré loca, ya que llevo desde ayer sin saber nada de él y estoy que me subo por las paredes.

—¿No te ha llamado ni nada?

Pam negó con la cabeza.

—Y tampoco sirve de nada llamarlo porque tiene el móvil que le presté apagado.

—Ya sabes cómo es Eric —la tranquilicé, como pude—. Seguro que en cualquier momento aparece o te llama para contarte todo lo que ha pasado.

—Más le vale, porque ando en un sinvivir en este momento que me va a dar algo.

—Pero él es tu creador, ¿no se supone que debes sentir una especie de escalofrío o algo de eso si realmente estuviera… ya sabes, muerto, muerto de verdad?

—Sí —contestó aliviada y miró a Bill, que se encogió de hombros—. Se supone que sí, pero no he sentido nada de eso. Así que debería estar todo bien, supongo.

—Entonces no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Seguro que estará ahora mismo con una botella de B negativo entre las manos y charlando con algún amigo que tenga en el Consejo de Vampiros.

—No tiene amigos ahí dentro.

—Pam —intervino Bill—, es Eric. ¿En serio crees que no se las va a arreglar para salir de esta? Si le hubiera pasado algo serías la primera en saberlo, no solo por ser tu creador, sino porque los mismos del Consejo te lo hubiesen comunicado. Así que, no le des más vueltas.

—Tenéis razón —dijo más aliviada—. Me estoy preocupando por nada. Y, por esto mismo, lo mejor será que regrese al Fangtasia, que así me mantengo la mente ocupada y no pienso en el asunto.

—Me parece bien —le dije.

—Yo también me marcho a casa —comentó Bill, acercándose y dándome un beso en la frente; le echó un vistazo a la niña y le sonrió—. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes y no lo puedo dejar para más tarde. Pam, si sabes algo de Eric, avísame.

Pam asintió y ambos desaparecieron de la habitación del hospital en un parpadeo. Justo en ese instante, regresó Jason preparado para marcharnos a casa.

* * *

Me desperté por el olor a café, tostadas y beicon. Hacía mucho que Jason no me despertaba con algo así, pero se me hacía la boca agua. Había dormido del tirón, por lo que ni me enteré si se despertó la niña o no. Miré en el moisés y vi que estaba vacío. Supuse que estaba con mi hermano, así que bajé de inmediato.

Y ahí estaba, en brazos de su tío, mientras éste terminaba de freír unos huevos revueltos «al estilo Jason». Me acerqué a él y cogí a la niña en brazos. Le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano y me senté en la mesa, donde ya tenía mi desayuno listo.

—Le he cambiado el pañal —comentó mi hermano—. Y en nada le toca la toma. ¿Quieres que le dé el biberón o…?

—No, tranquilo —le dije medio somnolienta, mirando a la niña con nerviosismo—. Creo que ya va siendo hora de amamantar a esta niña.

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo o…?

—Sí, no te preocupes —le dije mientras me bajaba con cuidado el tirante de mi camisón, dejando al descubierto uno de mis pechos, y miré a mi hermano.

—Tranquila, hermanita —comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras cogía la sartén y me echaba los huevos revueltos en mi plato—. Esto no me excita en absoluto.

Me encogí de hombros. Le acerqué mi pezón a la boca de la niña, pero no parecía querer agarrarlo.

—Prueba a cogerla de esta manera —me indicó mi hermano, que no me quitaba el ojo de encima; lo miré algo extrañada—. ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de estas cosas? —le pregunté una vez que la pequeña se enganchó al fin a mi pezón.

—Se lo he visto hacer muchas veces a Holly con Heaven.

—Espera, espera —comenté alucinando—. ¿Observas cómo amamanta la mujer de tu mejor amigo a su hija?

—Pues claro —contestó como si nada—. A ella no le molesta y a Hoyt tampoco. Además, así me siento útil con mi sobrina, ya que yo no… —Dejó de hablar y bajó la cabeza.

—Vamos, cariño, no pienses en eso. Ya verás que Michele y tú lo vais a conseguir.

—Lo dudo —murmuró con tristeza, sentándose a la mesa frente a mí—. Nos hemos hecho pruebas y todo indica que el problema es mío por lo de…

Ya conocía más que de sobra el dolor de mi hermano de no poder tener hijos. Absolutamente todos habían sido malogrados y ninguno llegó al segundo trimestre. Me apenaba también por mi cuñada que era la que más sufría con cada aborto.

—¿Y habéis pensando en adoptar? Seguro que hay un montón de niños ahí fuera esperando a ser adoptados.

—¿Y quién en su sano juicio le entregaría en adopción un niño a un hombre pantera mestizo? —Maldije para mis adentros el que le obligaran a registrarse como tal—. Además, económicamente no creo que nos escogieran tampoco.

—¿Y en la inseminación?

—Muy caro para solo un intento.

—Pero yo te puedo dar ese dinero. Por eso no te preocupes.

—Es muy caro, Sookie, y tienes que darle de comer a un bebé. No podría hacerte eso.

—Pero tengo suficiente para todo. Aún tengo el dinero de lo que heredé de la prima Claudine.

Jason bufó al escuchar aquello.

—No quiero dinero de hada —farfulló entre dientes.

—Vamos, Jason, no me seas orgulloso. A mí no me importa, de verdad que no.

Pero sabía que Jason era más terco que una mula; si en algo nos parecíamos era en ese rasgo típico de los Stackhouse.

—No insistas. No pienso quitarle dinero a mi sobrina. Que, por cierto —comentó, cambiando de tema, mirando a la niña—, creo que ya va siendo hora de que le pongas un nombre, ¿no?

—Cierto —le contesté, mirando cómo me _devoraba_ la teta y la sujetaba con su diminuta manita—. Sam y yo nunca nos decidíamos en esto.

—Me gusta Pearl.

Arrugué la nariz con desaprobación.

—Me suena a actriz porno.

—¿Stacy?

— _Stripper_.

—¿Katrina?

—Prostituta y huracán.

Jason resopló.

—¿Michelle?

—¿Con una l o con dos?

—Con dos, y espero que no le pongas la misma excusa como a las otras…

Bajé la mirada pensativa. Realmente no estaba segura de querer ponerle el nombre de mi madre a mi hija. No tenía muchos recuerdos de ella y los pocos que se me venían a la mente no eran precisamente muy buenos.

—Ya me lo pensaré.

—Pues espero que sea pronto porque no puede estar sin nombre tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero es que Sam nunca me llegó a decir qué nombre quería ponerle y yo tampoco lo terminé de decidir. Así que estoy muy indecisa. No te preocupes que a lo largo del día lo pienso y te aviso, ¿ok?

—Está bien —comentó conforme mi hermano—. Mientras te decides, la llamaré Sookie II. ¿Te parece?

Me eché a reír ante la ocurrencia. Asentí mientras me ponía la gasa en el hombro y colocaba a la niña para que echara los gases. Le masajeé la espalda hasta que los expulsó y la acuné de nuevo entre mis brazos para que se durmiera.

—Lamento comunicarte que hoy no podré quedarme contigo.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque ya gasté todos mis días libres este mes y no me quisieron dar un permiso de paternidad.

—Lógico. No es tu hija.

—Ya lo sé —dijo con tono burlón—. Pero ya les expliqué a los jefes que acabas de enviudar y solo me tienes a mí.

—No te preocupes por mí, Jason. Me las puedo arreglar sola.

—Bueno, por lo que sea, me llamas y vengo en seguida.

—De acuerdo, pero dudo de que lo haga. Además, tengo a Michele cerca, ¿no?

Jason se rascó la nuca.

—No, no —comentó nervioso—. Michele está… indispuesta estos días. Por eso no ha venido hasta ahora.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—No, nada, es solo que tiene el estómago un poco revuelto y apenas ha dormido bien.

—¿No estará…? —insinué, señalando con la mirada al bebé.

—No, nada de eso —contestó con una risa nerviosa—. No es nada. En unos días estará como nueva.

—Está bien —le dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Dile de mi parte que se mejore, ¿de acuerdo? —Mi hermano asintió mientras cogía una tostada y se la metía en la boca.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo apurado mirando el reloj de pared y me dio un beso en la frente y otro, más ligero, a la niña—. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa me dices, ¿entendido?

Hice un ademán para que se marchara de una vez. Lo último que quería era que le echaran del trabajo por mi culpa.

Dejé a Sookie II —me estaba haciendo cada vez más gracia la ocurrencia de mi hermano— en el balancín. Cogí el teléfono para hacer un par de llamadas y me di cuenta de que tenía mensajes en el contestador, ya que éste estaba parpadeando. Le di al botón para escucharlos.

«¡Hola, Sookie! Soy Amelia. Jason ya me llamó hace un rato dándome la buena noticia. No sé si te habrán dado ya el alta o no, pero bueno, espero que estés bien y que me llames en cuanto escuches esto. Bob y Phoenix te mandan saludos. Mándame muchas fotos de esa preciosidad que tienes por hija, que Jason no pudo. ¿Ves cómo sí que nacía el lunes? ¡Yo tenía razón! Bueno, te tengo que dejar porque tengo cosas que hacer. Un besazo y espero tu llamada pronto. Chao.»

La verdad es que me gustaba el nombre de Amelia, pero pensándolo mejor, ya tengo suficiente con tener una como para tener dos. Descartado.

«Sookie, soy Portia. Te llamaba para darte la enhorabuena de parte de la familia Bellefleur. Espero que estés mejor y nos veamos pronto.»

Definitivamente, Portia lo tenía más que descartado.

«Sookie, soy Tara. ¡Sarah, estate quieta! Perdón, es que no para un segundo. Jason ya nos informó de todo. Llámame lo antes posible y quiero que me cuentes todo. JB y los niños te mandan saludos también. Besitos.»

Tara le puso mi nombre a su hija como segundo nombre. Tal vez haga lo mismo con Sookie II.

Sookie Tara.

Mejor me lo pienso bien.

«Sookie, Holly al habla. No sabes lo feliz que estamos todos en casa con la feliz noticia. Espero que nos la lleves muy pronto al bar, porque estamos deseando ver la carita de ese angelito que tienes por hija. Jason dice que se parece a él, pero Hoyt dice que, con lo fanfarrón que es, no se cree nada y hasta que no lo vea con sus propios ojos, no le dará la razón. Ya sabes cómo son. ¡Ains! No sabes lo contentos que estamos. Y, bueno, también espero que podamos hablar de otro asunto pendiente que tenemos. Ya hablamos.»

Me había olvidado por completo del aumento de sueldo de Holly. Ni había estado mirando lo del presupuesto del bar con todo el jaleo que he tenido estos días.

El nombre de Holly también lo descarto.

«Señora Stackhouse. Soy Franklin Patterson, del seguro que su esposo contrató. Ya tenemos el resultado del accidente, por lo tanto, también tengo los papeles que tiene que firmar para cobrar el dinero. Cuando pueda, me llama y concretamos una cita. Un saludo».

Ganas de ir no tenía. Pero no me quedaba de otra.

¿He de decir que el nombre de Franklin también lo descarto?

«Sookie…»

¿Era Pam? No entendía nada. Hizo una pausa extremadamente larga antes de continuar:

«Por lo que más quieras, no te mueras. Él te necesita más que nunca.»

Aquel mensaje era de lo más extraño. ¿Cuándo me mandó este mensaje? Supuse que mientras estaba inconsciente. O tal vez mientras me llevaban al hospital. Me puso los pelos como escarpias escucharlo. Parecía más como una súplica que una orden. ¿Pero a quién se refería con _él_? ¿A Eric? ¿Y por qué me iba a necesitar?

Meneé la cabeza, intentando no pensar en ello; suficientes problemas tengo ya en mente como para tener uno más. Busqué mi portátil y lo encendí. Necesitaba buscar algún nombre que me motivara para mi hija.

Busqué y busqué en varias páginas.

  * Andrea
  * Christina
  * Dawn
  * Eveline
  * Jessica
  * Kayla
  * Marianne
  * Mary
  * Naomi
  * Olivia
  * Patricia
  * Rachel
  * Rebeca
  * Shaila
  * Wynona



Fui anotando algunos nombres, pero no me terminaban de convencer del todo.

Tal vez debería seguir buscando.

Sonó el teléfono, como si de una señal bendita se tratara y lo cogí casi al vuelo.

—Tengo el nombre perfecto. —Era la voz de mi hermano.

Y tenía razón. Era perfecto. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

* * *

Había estado el resto del día devolviendo llamadas y organizando cosas. Tenía todo el cuarto del bebé patas arriba y no me había dado cuenta. Ordené su ropa por colores y estilos. No me había dado cuenta tampoco de la cantidad de ropa que tenía. Entre la que Sam y yo compramos (toda unisex, claro está) y la que nos regalaron durante la fiesta del bebé (una semana antes de… en fin, eso) tenía suficiente por lo menos en los próximos seis meses. Y eso me daba bastante paz. Al menos en principio, porque luego no tenía nada y no sé qué hacer con la que ya no le valga a la niña.

Mantén la calma, Sookie. No vale la pena estar pensando en esto justo ahora.

Llamé a los del seguro para concertar una cita. El viernes a las doce era buena hora. Ni muy tarde ni muy temprano. Tal vez llame a alguien para que se quedara con la niña mientras estoy allí. Ya veremos.

Estaba casi a punto de anochecer. Escuché el ruido de un coche acercándose. Era una camioneta azul oscuro o negro; no estaba del todo segura porque la luz de los faros no me dejaban ver con claridad. Salí al porche cuando se paró y alguien bajó de ella. A pesar de que ya no hacía sol a esas horas, aún llevaba una gorra de béisbol azul. Se la quitó mientras se acercaba a mí, rascándose su incipiente calva.

—¿Es usted la señora Merlotte? —preguntó con timidez; su rostro me era de lo más familiar.

—Podríamos decir que sí, ¿quién lo pregunta?

—Verá, señora, usted no me conoce —comenzó a decir, retorciendo la gorra entre sus manos—. O eso creo, no lo sé. Tal vez me vio… ehm… bueno… —Estaba sudando mucho y se secó la frente con el dorso de la mano—. Bueno, me presento. Mi nombre es Gavin Harrison y soy… soy… —Se quedó sin saber cómo continuar.

—Usted es el camionero del accidente —le ayudé; recordé haber leído su nombre en el informe policial.

—Así es… —asintió—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? ¿O la pillo ocupada?

—Para nada. ¿Quiere entrar a tomar un vaso de té helado? —En verdad era porque le estaba viendo tan nervioso que en cualquier momento se iba a deshacer en su propio sudor; tenía un aspecto realmente lamentable.

—Si no es mucha molestia…

Negué con la cabeza y abrí la puerta, invitándolo a pasar. Se sentó en una silla de la cocina y yo le serví un vaso de té helado con mucho hielo, que se lo bebió casi de un trago. Pude ver cómo las gotas de sudor se le evaporaban de la frente (y lo que no era la frente) al hacer contacto con el frío del aire acondicionado.

—Usted dirá, señor Harrison.

—Puede llamarme Gavin, si lo desea.

—Entonces llámeme Sookie —le sonreí.

—Antes que nada —comenzó a decir Gavin—, quisiera darle el pésame por lo de su esposo. Quise hacerlo durante el funeral, pero no pude acercarme. Me daba mucha vergüenza, ya sabe, por las miradas y el qué dirán.

Me quedé mirándolo unos segundos. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años y algo robusto, pero su gesto era tan tierno que cualquiera diría que es un niño grande.

—Muchas gracias, Gavin.

—También pedirle personalmente disculpas por todo lo que pasó.

Asentí.

—Seguramente seré la última persona que usted querrá ver en este momento, pero necesitaba decírselo.

—Gavin —comencé a decir, aunque no sabía muy bien qué—, no tiene usted que temer nada. Yo no estoy enfadada con usted. —El hombre parecía a punto de echarse a llorar—. Usted no tuvo la culpa de nada.

—Lo sé, pero yo quiero explicarle todo lo que pasó. Sé que esto puede parecer una locura, pero de verdad que yo no sé cómo pudo pasar esta tragedia. Verá, llevo más de veinte años en este negocio, soy extremadamente responsable con mi trabajo y jamás me había pasado tal desgracia.

—Bueno, Gavin, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. —Intentaba calmarlo con mis palabras, pero lo único que conseguí fue ponerlo más nervioso aún—. Me refiero a que…

—Sé a lo que se refiere, pero llevo sin poder pegar ojo desde entonces.

—Lo lamento mucho. —Le toqué la mano para calmarlo y pude escuchar sus pensamientos, cosas terribles que no paraba de pensar y que me helaron la sangre—. Gavin —comencé a decir; se me había ocurrido una idea—, ¿recuerda con exactitud qué pasó?

Empezó a relatarlo como pudo (no era un hombre de muchas palabras, eso se le notaba), pero me era más que suficiente porque lo podía visualizar con mucha claridad en su mente. Pude ver cómo se aseguraba de que las cintas estuvieran bien amarradas y entró en el camión. Luego esperó al de seguridad, quien fue a comprobar que todo estaba bien. Levantó el pulgar para señalarle de que podía arrancar el camión.

Gavin decía la verdad.

—Pero las correas estaban sueltas —prosiguió— y eso es lo que no entiendo. Cómo pudo pasar si fuimos dos personas quienes lo comprobamos.

—No le dé más vueltas. Y, sobre todo, no haga ninguna locura.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Verá, el problema es que, por culpa de todo esto, me han… me han… —Pude escucharlo en su mente.

—Despedido.

—Sí. Y yo necesito este trabajo. Hace un año que me divorcié de mi esposa y no para de amenazarme con quitarme a mis hijos. Ellos son lo único que me queda y sin este trabajo tendrá un motivo más que suficiente para quitarme la custodia compartida. Y estoy desesperado. —Se tapó los ojos con una mano y se echó a llorar—. Ellos son mi única razón de vivir y ella me los quiere quitar.

—No se preocupe, Gavin —intenté calmarlo—. Seguro que recuperará su trabajo muy pronto.

—¿Cómo está tan segura?

—Calvin es amigo mío y puedo hablar con él y llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Usted haría eso por mí?

—Parece un buen hombre y todo lo que le está pasando es una injusticia. Calvin es un hombre justo y seguramente pueda convencerlo de que le devuelva su puesto. Aunque tendrá que ser en unos días, porque ahora mismo estoy un poco ajetreada con algunos papeleos y demás.

—Está bien. Cuando sepa algo, ¿me puede llamar a este número? —Me entregó una tarjeta con su nombre y teléfono de contacto.

—Lo haré. Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que no beba una sola gota de alcohol.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Está bien. Se lo prometo.

—Hágalo por sus hijos. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Jason y Rosalind. —Me sacó una foto de ellos de su billetera.

Le sonreí.

—¿Sabe que mi hermano también se llama Jason?

—¿En serio? —Asentí. Le señalé una foto suya que tenía en la nevera—. Pues si es la mitad de bondadoso que usted tenéis el cielo ganado.

Se levantó para marcharse.

—No quisiera hacerle perder más tiempo. Muchas gracias por el té helado y su hospitalidad. Es usted un ángel.

Me levanté para acompañarlo hasta la puerta, pero una histérica Pam casi la derriba de un porrazo.

—¡Dime que está aquí! Por lo que más quieras, dime que le has visto, que se ha comunicado contigo, te ha mandado un mensaje, un e-mail, una lechuza, un cuervo o señales de humo, pero dime algo, que no puedo con esta agonía —dijo todo esto tan atropelladamente que apenas le entendí nada. Jamás había visto a Pam tan alterada. Andaba de un lado a otro, casi sin mirar por dónde pasaba.

Gavin la observaba sin entender nada.

—Ya le llamo cuando sepa algo, Gavin.

Asintió y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo. Espero que no se haya asustando como para no volverle a ver. Miré a Pam con cierta preocupación, aunque más por mi mobiliario que por ella.

—Pamela Ravenscroft, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? No vas a conseguir nada estando así.

—No puedo, Sookie. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Hace casi dos días que se lo llevaron y no es normal. Se llevó el móvil que yo le presté, por lo que no tiene excusa para no decirme nada.

—¿Le has llamado?

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Él me lo ordenó.

—Entiendo —resoplé. Odiaba que hicieran eso entre ellos. Debía de ser un incordio—. Ya verás cómo aparecerá.

—No lo sé, Sook.

—¿Seguimos sin novedades sobre Eric? —Bill había entrado y ni me había enterado. ¿Cuánto rato llevará ahí?

—Nada —respondí de inmediato—. Y Pam está de los nervios.

—No me extraña. No es normal retenerlo tanto tiempo si no es por algo verdaderamente importante.

—¿Y no le puedes sentir? —inquirí dirigiéndome a Pam.

—Ahora mismo no. Él puede bloquearlo cuando quiera. Tiene ese poder. Ni siquiera su progenie puede sentirlo si él no quiere.

—Pam —intervino Bill con voz tranquila—, si estuviera muerto, por mucho que él lo bloquee, lo sabrías.

—Es que el muy idiota no sé por qué lo hace. —Pam no para de dar vueltas por mi salón—. No sé de qué me quiere proteger. Porque esto solo lo hace por eso, para protegerme.

—¿Pero protegerte de qué? —pregunté curiosa; a veces me gustaría poder meterme en la mente de los vampiros para saber qué es lo que planean hacer.

—¡No lo sé! Pero de nada bueno, de eso estoy segura.

—Pero Eric es un hueso duro de roer, Pam —murmuró Bill—. Se las sabe apañar solo.

—Así es —la tranquilicé un poco, pero fue casi en vano; solo se paró un segundo a pensar y continuó con su paseo por toda la casa.

—En cuanto aparezca, seré yo misma quien le clave una estaca a ese cretino presumido cabeza de alcornoque.

—Cuánto amor profesas hacia mi persona, mi amada Pam —rugió la voz de Eric desde la puerta; tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y el pelo alborotado, lo que indicaba que había llegado volando.

Entró sin ningún problema, cosa que me hacía preguntarme, una vez más, cuándo le di permiso para que lo hiciera.

—¡Eric! —exclamó Pam aliviada. Su creador se acercó a ella y le dio un tranquilizador beso en la frente, algo que pocas veces le vi hacer.

Saludó a Bill con un gesto, que le fue devuelto. Yo me quedé mirándolo sin saber qué decir. Apenas recordaba lo que había pasado la última vez que estuvimos juntos y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aunque me sentía aliviada, tanto o más que Pam, de verle sano y salvo.

—Sookie… —Se me acercó, casi susurrándome el nombre, y me colocó un ligero mechón de mi pelo rubio detrás de la oreja—. ¿Cómo está tu hija?

—Bien —contesté casi sin pensar—. Dormida en este momento. Gracias por…

Pero ni siquiera me dejó terminar la frase. Me colocó su frío dedo índice en los labios y me hizo callar.

—Sshh… No me tienes que agradecer nada. —Me acarició la barbilla con el dedo pulgar.

—¿Podemos saber qué has estado haciendo estos dos días? —preguntó Pam sin reparo; Eric se separó de mí con cierta brusquedad para dirigirse a ella.

—He estado conversando con los del Consejo Vampírico, ya lo sabes.

—Pero te llevaron y no supe más de ti. Ni un mensaje ni llamada ni nada.

—Con las prisas me olvidé el cargador —comentó jocosamente—. Pam, cariño —suavizó un poco la voz—, sabes de sobra que allí apenas te dejan tiempo para hacer llamadas. Lamento haberte tenido tan preocupada, pero todo ha salido bien.

—Me alegro por ello —dijo mucho más calmada. Parecía como si le hubiesen dado un sedante.

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahora con tu reinado? —pregunté intrigada.

—Oh, sí, eso —me dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y me guiñó un ojo antes de contestar—: abdiqué.

—¿Cómo? —Pam parecía terriblemente sorprendida.

—Lo que oyes, mi adorable Pam. No me interesaba seguir siendo rey de Oklahoma y les dije que abdicaba. Yo quiero regresar al lugar de donde jamás debí irme. —Me miró con cierta tristeza en los ojos y, de poder meterme en su mente, seguramente ahora mismo estaría rememorando el momento en el que le obligaron a divorciarse de mí del ritual vampírico.

—¿Y ahora qué va a pasar entonces? —preguntó incrédula Pam—. No puedes ser ahora un simple súbdito después de haber sido rey.

—Eso mismo me dijeron los del Consejo Vampírico —bufó Eric con media sonrisa en la boca—. Así que, después de lucubrar mucho —hizo una pausa para darle más dramatismo al momento, algo típico en Eric—, tenéis ante vosotros al nuevo rey de Luisiana.


	7. VI

Bill tenía la cabeza agachada en una reverencia, pero me daba la sensación de que estaba pensando en algo más que en ser leal a Eric, el nuevo rey de Luisiana. A decir verdad, todo me estaba resultando un tanto surrealista. Hasta hace dos días, Eric ni siquiera podía acercarse a mí, y ahora no solo puede hacerlo, sino que además es dueño de todo el estado. No paraba de pensar que en cualquier momento se iban todos a echar a reír y a decirme que se trataba de una broma —y que mirase a la cámara que había oculta en alguna parte.

Pero ahí me encontraba, junto al que había considerado el amor de mi vida, a mi lado, tan cerca de mí que podía oler su perfume. Me dirigí a la cocina, dejando a Pam y Bill digiriendo aún la noticia. Eric me siguió con la mirada. Abrí la nevera y saqué las tres botellas de _True Blood_ que quedaban —mañana iría a comprar más— y las metí de inmediato en el microondas —veinte segundos eran más que suficientes— y se las serví a mis invitados, que ahora estaban detrás de mí. La primera fue Pam —supongo que por la tontería esa de «las chicas primero» o porque la tenía más cerca, no sé—, que aún seguía festejando que Eric, su creador, al fin esté en casa y encima se haya apoderado de Luisiana, como ella llevaba tiempo soñando que pasara —mucho antes de que yo apareciese, me daba a mí; continué con Bill, que permanecía con la mirada ausente, sin mediar más palabra. Y por último, le serví a Eric, que me rozó ligeramente la mano con sus dedos; el contraste del calor de la botella y el frío de su piel era extrañamente agradable. Me sonrió y me dedicó su mirada más felina que nunca. Tuve que apartar la mirada de la suya o mis piernas me la iban a jugar una vez más.

—¿Te dijeron algo del contrato que tenías con Freyda? —le pregunté sin tapujos. Necesitaba saber de qué hablaron en esa reunión.

Dio un largo trago a su botella y se relamió lentamente el labio sin apartar la mirada de mí.

—Lo cierto es que ese acuerdo que tenía con la reina de Oklahoma les importaba un pomelo. Yo también pensé que me lo iban a mencionar, pero cuando quise preguntar me cambiaron de tema y nada más se supo. Se centraron más en mis planes de futuro que en si había incumplido o no ese absurdo acuerdo con mi difunta esposa.

—¿No te preguntaron nada sobre qué hacías aquí y no en Oklahoma?

—No, porque ya estaban al tanto del asunto por el que yo venía aquí.

Me quedé pensando en ese asunto. Jamás me llegaron a decir de qué se trataba.

—¿Y qué asunto era ese?

—Uno judicial —respondió de inmediato Pam, casi sin pensarlo—. Pero ya está más que resuelto.

Me dio la sensación de que no quería que supiera mucho del tema, por lo que no le di más importancia. Por ahora.

—¿Y dónde tienes pensado quedarte? ¿En casa de Pam? —Anteriormente conocida como tu casa—. ¿O ya tienes un sitio?

—No lo había pensado, pero es posible que me quede con Pam unos días. O puede que no. Dependiendo de cómo fluya los planes que tengo en mente.

—¿Planes? —preguntó Pam sorprendida.

—Así es. Tengo un proyecto que me gustaría llevar a cabo aquí, en Bon Temps.

—¿Y de qué se trata? —inquirí—. Aquí no creo que haya nada que te pueda interesar o que les pueda interesar a los inversores.

—Prefiero no decir de qué se trata. Ya sabes, soy muy precavido con esto. Pero ya os enteraréis.

Me resultaba extraño tener este tipo de conversaciones con él justo a dos días de haber enviudado.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —comentó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero quiero disfrutar mi libertad al máximo y no pienso perder un solo minuto más.

—No estaba pensando en nada —remarqué, relajando los hombros—. Aunque sí que me resulta algo temprano para pensar en esto, pero conociéndote, no sé de qué me debería sorprender, ¿no?

—¿No vas a volver al Fangtasia conmigo? —preguntó Pam preocupada.

—No —respondió Eric tajante—. Ahora te pertenece a ti.

—Pero puedes volver cuando quieras. Yo estaría encantada de regresar a mi anterior puesto si…

—No pienso hacer tal cosa. Además, te las has apañado muy bien sin mí todo este tiempo, por lo que no creo que sea bueno regresar.

—Yo te echo de menos, Eric…

—Iré a verte —le dijo con voz tranquilizadora—. Todas las veces que me necesites, pero ahora el negocio es tuyo. Y quiero centrarme en nuevos proyectos. Y, eso me recuerda —comenzó a decir dando un largo trago a su botella de sangre sintética, se quedó en silencio unos segundos como pensando en lo que quería decir exactamente y empezó a pasearse un poco por la cocina—. Antes de que se me olvide, hay algo que debo anunciaros para estrenarme como rey de Luisiana. —Hablaba despacio, pensando bien en lo que estaba diciendo—. Hay aquí una persona a la que creo que se merece algo mejor de lo que tiene —pasó la mirada por todos, empezando por Pam y terminando por Bill—, porque me parece que es bastante leal y nos ha demostrado en más de una ocasión que se puede contar con él.

Bill se le quedó mirando con desconcierto. Estaba más que claro que Eric hablaba de él. El nuevo rey de Luisiana se le acercó y apoyó una de sus enormes manos en su hombro antes de proseguir:

—No me voy a andar con más rodeos —continuó, con media sonrisa en la cara—. Bill Compton, desde hoy dejas de ser un súbdito cualquiera, porque serás el nuevo sheriff de la zona 4.

Bill abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. Pam y yo estábamos igual. Jamás pensé que este momento llegaría algún día.

—Majestad, yo… —Se le notaba que le costaba articular palabra—. No sé qué decir, de verdad.

—No tienes que decir nada. Tan solo acepta mi propuesta.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¿Y por qué no? —La voz de Eric sonaba tan tranquila que hasta daba miedo escucharla; realmente no parecía él quien estuviera hablando—. Sé que cuidar de Sookie era algo que lo hubieses hecho aunque no te lo hubiese pedido, pero lo hiciste. Por no hablar que siempre estuviste ahí para Pam cuando te necesitó en los asuntos del Fangtasia.

—Solo hice mi deber.

—Y es por eso que, al igual que la traición se paga, la lealtad se obtiene sus beneficios. Pam seguirá siendo mi mano derecha, por lo tanto, quiero que tú seas la izquierda.

—¿Y qué pasa con Karin? Ella debería serlo antes que yo, ¿no?

—No. Karin es demasiado independiente como para querer hacerse responsable de un cargo tan importante como este. A partir de ahora, ella será libre de marcharse o quedarse.

Bill abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se lo pensó mejor y tan solo se limitó a asentir.

—No te defraudaré, Majestad.

—Déjate de formalidades conmigo, Bill —bufó Eric—. Quiero que el trato entre nosotros siga como hasta ahora, ¿entendido? —Bill asintió sin rechistar—. Ah, por cierto. Me he deshecho también del resto de sheriffs.

—¡Que has hecho qué! —exclamó Pam—. ¿Pero por qué? Tenía algunos asuntos con Walters y…

—No quiero nada que tenga que ver con Felipe —la interrumpió Eric—. Ya tengo a mis candidatos perfectos para esos puestos, pero de eso me encargaré mañana personalmente. ¿Tienes algo más que objetar?

Pam negó con la cabeza.

Los tres vampiros giraron la cabeza en dirección al piso de arriba. Como si hubiesen escuchado un ruido extraño o algo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, preocupada.

Eric me miró sonriente y les hizo una señal a Pam y Bill para que no se movieran de su sitio. Pasados unos pocos segundos, bajó con la niña en brazos y uno de sus dedos metido en la boca.

—Creo que tiene hambre —señaló; uno de sus mechones de pelo le rozaba la mejilla de la pequeña y le debió de hacer cosquillas porque se rió.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—Estaba empezando a llorar —contestó Pam.

—¿Pero cómo si yo no escuché nada? —inquirí, cogiendo el intercomunicador para bebés que tenía en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

—Más bien era como un gemido —especificó Eric—. Un lloriqueo casi inaudible.

Del frigorífico saqué un biberón que había dejado preparado y lo metí en el calienta biberones —regalo de Portia Bellefleur durante la fiesta del bebé. Le eché en agua, lo enchufé a la corriente y lo programé para que comenzara a calentarse. Mientras esperaba a que terminara de calentarse, no podía parar de mirar la escena: Eric balanceando suavemente a mi hija entre sus brazos, mientras le hacía carantoñas y ésta se reía, evitando así que se olvidara momentáneamente de que tenía hambre. El calienta biberones emitió un pitido y lo apagué. Eric me puso a la niña entre mis brazos y me ayudó con el biberón.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama? Creo que no me lo has dicho.

—Sí, cierto. Se llama…

Escuchamos la bocina de la furgoneta de mi hermano pitar descaradamente. Era como si quisiera llamar la atención. Salimos todos al porche —yo con bebé incluido— para ver qué era eso tan importante que no podía ni esperar a entrar.

—Sookie —comenzó a decir cuando se bajó de la furgoneta—. Traigo los regalos de bienvenida de mis compañeros. —Se dirigió hacia la parte trasera y la abrió, empezando a sacar lo que me pareció ver unos cuantos paquetes de pañales.

—¿Es lo que yo creo que es?

—Si te refieres a pañales, sí.

—Pero son muchísimos paquetes.

—Lo sé. Todos querían obsequiarte con peluches y ropita, pero les dije que de eso tenías más que de sobra. Así que Michael preguntó si tenías pañales y se nos ocurrió que de esto es de lo que más ibas a necesitar, así que nos fuimos a las afueras, a un hipermercado donde venden cosas de este tipo al por mayor y compramos cincuenta paquetes de pañales.

—Vas a tener para un mes, por lo menos, Sookie —comentó entre risas Pam.

—O puede que no tanto —tanteó Bill—. Pero por ahí será.

Eric, tras escuchar lo que Jason acababa de contar, bajó los escalones a toda velocidad y se dispuso a ayudar a mi hermano. Éste lo miró como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

—Eric… —Se puso muy pálido—. Sigues… sigues vivo.

—Hierba mala nunca muere —le contestó con sarcasmo y mi hermano relajó los hombros.

—Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.

Entre Bill, Eric y mi hermano dejaron todos los paquetes en el dormitorio de la niña. Yo, mientras tanto, terminé de darle el biberón, aunque no se lo terminó porque se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Aun así, la coloqué en mi hombro para que expulsara los gases, pero ni se inmutó. Subí hasta mi dormitorio para acostarla en el moisés —aún era muy pronto para que durmiera en su cuna— y todos estaban aún arriba, terminando de colocar los paquetes.

—¿El pastelito de carne ya se durmió? —quiso saber Pam mirándola de reojo.

—Sí, ya terminó de cenar y ahora a descansar.

—¿Ya les has dicho a todos el nombre que le vas a poner? —me preguntó Jason entusiasmado; le sonreí y miré a la niña.

—Aún no. —Me senté en el borde de la cama sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña—. A decir verdad, quería que fuese un nombre que me gustara y tuviera un significado para mí. He pensado en todas las personas importantes que he tenido en mi vida y la verdad es que, tras pensarlo mucho, creo que ella se merece llevar el nombre de dos mujeres que han sido mucho más importantes de lo que jamás llegué a imaginar… Una de ellas, siempre está conmigo. Me enseñó tantas cosas, tantos valores, viví con ella tantas cosas…

—¡Oh! —exclamó Pam fingiendo modestia—. No tenías por qué…

—Pam, te adoro, pero no hablaba de ti.

La vampira puso los ojos en blanco como diciendo que ya lo sabía, pero en el fondo parecía un poco desilusionada. Miré a mi hermano y luego a Bill, quien me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, asintiendo, como aprobando mi elección.

—Adele… —murmuró mi vecino vampiro.

—Así es. Ella siempre estará conmigo, apoyándome y ayudándome en todo. Fue algo más que una abuela, fue mi madre, mi amiga, mi mentora…

—Fue una gran mujer y tu hija seguro que le hará honor a ella en todo su esplendor.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir Eric con el ceño fruncido—, has dicho dos mujeres. ¿Quién es la otra?

—Claudine.

—¿Tu prima el hada? —me preguntó Eric, sin entender muy bien por qué.

—Sí. Sé que no la pude conocer del todo, que nuestra relación fue mucho más breve de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero ella me salvó la vida en muchas ocasiones y dio la suya por salvarme. Le debo mucho más de lo que yo jamás podré devolverle.

Miré a Jason, que me miraba como si no estuviera muy de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero no dijo nada; sabía de sobra que no le iba a servir de nada oponerme.

—Así que ante nosotros tenemos a la pequeña Adele Claudine Merlotte —dijo Eric.

—Adele Claudine Stackhouse, más bien —le corregí.

—Me gusta —me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente—. Porque es una auténtica Stackhouse, está claro.

—El hermano de Sam tuvo un hijo el verano pasado, por lo que habrá Merlotte más que de sobra. Así que decidimos que Jason y yo no fuésemos los últimos Stackhouse. Sobre todo porque… —Miré a mi hermano, que me estaba leyendo el pensamiento a pesar de no tener mi poder, y dejé la frase en el aire.

—Todo está bien, Sook —me tranquilizó—. Y lamento estropear el momento familiar, pero he de marcharme a casa, que le dije a Michele que regresaría en seguida y de eso hace ya un buen rato.

—¿Cómo está, por cierto? —quise saber.

—Mejor. Ya mañana se reincorpora al trabajo y seguro que viene a ver a la pequeña, que está deseando verla.

Se despidió de todos y se marchó. Pam y Bill le siguieron, ya que tenían cosas que hacer, no sin antes ser citados por Eric para una reunión la noche siguiente con todos los sheriffs de Luisiana.

* * *

Me alegré poder estar un rato a solas. La verdad es que lo necesitaba. Eric se quedó conmigo un rato y a mí me vino bien porque necesitaba darme una ducha relajante. Me quedé como nueva. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener una como la que tuve esa noche. La tranquilidad que me dio tener a Eric pendiente de Adele fue lo que me ayudó a relajarme. Me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo y eso hice.

Al salir, me lo encontré con la niña en sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente. Lo miré queriendo preguntarle qué estaba haciendo.

—Se había despertado porque no había expulsado antes los gases y… —Se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, hiciste bien. Aunque no sabía que se te dieran tan bien los bebés.

—Hace tiempo estuve trabajando como niñera…

Lo miré incrédula.

—¿En serio?

—No, pero me ha encantado ver tu cara —Se echó a reír, aunque bajito para no despertar a la pequeña.

Hice un mohín, fingiendo que me había enfadado. Me senté en la cama y empecé a cepillarme el pelo, que aún seguía húmedo.

—Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide —comenzó a decirme—. Te ha llamado el señor Cataliades.

—Oh, sí. Será por lo del testamento de Sam.

—Sí, seguramente. Lo cogí y me dijo que te diera el mensaje de que le devuelvas la llamada cuanto antes.

—Mañana lo haré que ahora mismo estoy muy cansada.

Dejó a la niña en el moisés con sumo cuidado y se sentó en la cama junto a mí. Su mirada era muy seria y empecé a preocuparme.

—Sookie, hay algo que debes saber…

—Eric, no creo que este sea un buen momento para…

—No —me cortó tajante—. No es eso de lo que quería hablarte. —Me apartó la mirada, como buscando las palabras exactas de lo que me quería decir.

—¿Entonces?

—Verás, yo sé de lo que te va a decir Cataliades.

—¿En serio? ¿Te lo ha contado?

—No. No ha hecho falta. Esto es algo que sé desde hace mucho… bastante tiempo.

—Eric, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

—Sookie, verás… —Hizo una breve pausa; se relamió los labios y continuó—: ¿recuerdas que hace unos días me colé en el Merlotte's y te traje el libro de contabilidad? —Asentí—. Necesitaba que lo vieses. No podía contarte nada porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarías, pero…

—¡Eric, quieres ir al grano! Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—Sookie, lo que pretendo decirte, con mucha dificultad, es que… —Se me acercó un poco más, se rascó la nuca y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Bajó la voz, hablando casi en un susurro, como si alguien le pudiera escuchar—. Sookie, Sam, y probablemente tú, estáis en la ruina.


	8. VII

* * *

Llevaba más de una semana sin poder pegar ojo desde que Eric me reveló todo lo que sabía con respecto a la supuesta ruina que me llevó mi difunto marido unos meses atrás. Uno de sus informantes —de nombre desconocido— le avisó de que debía dinero al bar: a tres empleados y dos proveedores. Le habían llegado un par de avisos de embargo —que yo desconocía por completo—, pero que solucionó vendiendo algunas de sus pertenencias —con razón la última vez que estuve en el bar lo veía ligeramente más vacío, pero él alegó a que quiso hacerle una limpieza a la decoración, por lo que no le di mucha importancia.

El informante —llamémosle X— le llamó un mes atrás contándole los problemas económicos de Sam, por lo que Eric contactó con él para darle el dinero necesario. Sam se negó, pero días más tarde accedió sin más remedio tras recibir la amenaza de una de las excamareras con denunciarlo si no le pagaba los meses que le debía. Eric se encargó de todo e incluso le dio un poco de dinero extra por si acaso. También se ofreció a darle el dinero que faltaba en nuestra cuenta compartida, pero lo rechazó.

Gracias a las habilidades de Bill con la informática —aunque, por desgracia, no fue mucho, porque su PC estaba estropeado y tenía que arreglarlo, ya que se le apagaba solo por un problema del _hardware,_ según me contó—, pudo averiguar que Sam depositó treinta mil dólares a una empresa llamada J&M Asociados. Llevaba desde entonces intentando averiguar qué era o por qué les dio tanto dinero, pero me preocupaba que Sam estuviera metido en algún problema grave del que no me quiso o pudo contar por mi estado. A veces odio que la gente me oculte cosas por no preocuparme, pero esta vez creo que Sam no estuvo muy acertado.

La gran incógnita aquí es dónde están los viente mil dólares restantes de los cincuenta mil que teníamos ahorrados entre los dos en nuestra cuenta conjunta. Eric me comentó de la visita de un Inspector de Sanidad, que ya sabía que estuvo en el bar y Sam me dijo que estaba solucionado, pero empiezo a pensar que es ahí donde desaparecieron los veinte mil que faltan. Aunque no estoy del todo segura. Tendré que seguir investigando.

No paro de preguntarme por qué Sam invirtió tantísimo dinero en una empresa de la que jamás me habló y por qué me lo ocultó. Hace seis meses, a mediados de enero, que hizo aquello, y la incógnita es tan grande como mi casa. ¿Tal vez quisiera el divorcio? Porque suena como a bufete de abogados y quizá quisiera esperar a nacer el bebé para comunicármelo. Pero por otro lado, él estaba muy contento conmigo. Puede que después se arrepintiese. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿tanto cuesta divorciarse? Porque lo dudo muchísimo. Bill sugirió que tal vez quisiera comprar algún terreno o algo por el estilo, pero para ese tipo de cosas (y más) ya tenemos al Sr. Cataliades. Por lo que sigue sin tener sentido.

No entendía nada y algo me decía que jamás lo iba a hacer. Eran preguntas que solo el propio Sam me podría explicar y ya no era posible.

Por suerte, el dinero del seguro ya está en mi cuenta. En la personal, donde además tengo el dinero que me dejó mi prima Claudine. Sam insistió en que ese dinero fuese solo mío y se negó a que lo compartiera con él. En nuestra cuenta solo entraba el que sacábamos del bar y nuestros ahorros. Y todo eso se esfumó en poco tiempo.

A la mente se me empezó a venir demasiadas cosas. Para empezar, ¿cuántas veces tendré que agradecerle a Eric todo lo que ha hecho por mí? He estado estos tres años enfadada con él, sin querer saber nada de él, cuando en verdad con quien debía estar enfadada era conmigo misma por no haber podido hacer nada por él. Me siento una mierda.

Quise devolverle todo el dinero que le dio a Sam —tras cobrar el dinero del seguro—, pero se negó en rotundo. A cambio, me pidió ser socios en el Merlotte's —creo que este es uno de los proyectos de los que nos habló hace unos días, pero no me lo dejó claro—, que le gustaría hacer unas cuantas mejoras, así que —con la condición de que siga siendo un lugar familiar— no me pude negar; no estaba para discutir con nadie, menos con Eric, por lo que no me parecía tan mala idea tenerlo de socio. Total, él es mejor en los negocios que yo. Por lo que no me quedará de otra que confiar en su buen ojo. Supongo que, de algún modo, es mi manera de agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por mí y por mi hija.

Hablando del Sr. Cataliades, me mandó a su sobrina Daintha porque a él le surgió un imprevisto. Su visita fue tan breve como su conversación. Apenas estuvo diez minutos, pero tampoco estaba de ánimos para nada, por lo que se lo agradecí. Me leyó el testamento de Sam en voz alta, me hizo firmar unos papeles y se marchó. Creo que he visto anuncios en la tele más largos que su visita. Antes de marcharse, me comentó que su tío me llamaría en cuanto pudiera, que quería hablar conmigo. ¿Sería para contarme lo de J&M Asociados? Ojalá.

* * *

Estuve todo el día algo intranquila, por lo que me puse a limpiar para intentar mantener la mente ocupada. Organicé el armario de Adele, que estaba un poco hecho un desastre, pero me vino bien para relajarme. Me puse música a todo volumen y canté a pleno pulmón, sabiendo que nadie me escucharía.

Bueno, sí. Adele. Pero ella no me va a delatar. ¿O sí? No, Adele. Soy tu madre y te ordeno que me guardes el secreto. Pobre. No tiene ni dos semanas y ya le estoy dando órdenes. Creo que con la pompa de baba me mandó a la mierda.

Yo también lo haría. Por discutir con un bebé de diez días. Hurra por mí.

Llamé a mi hermano, pero no estaba en casa. Lo cogió Michele, que parecía que estaba mejor.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

— _Ya casi no tengo nada._

—¿Te encuentras con ánimos para cuidar de un bebé?

— _Sabes que siempre tengo ánimos si se trata de Adele. ¿Quieres que vaya un rato?_

—Te lo agradecería mucho —le dije con suavidad; no quería parecer desesperada por deshacerme unas pocas horas de mi bebé, pero es que lo necesitaba—. Solo será un rato.

— _¿A qué hora te viene bien? Yo estaré disponible para después de comer._

—Pues a esa hora me parece perfecto.

— _¿A las 3 te parece bien?_

—Eres un sol. ¿Seguro que no te importa?

— _Si no me la dejas, te la secuestro. Tú decides._

Cuando colgué lo primero que hice fue hacerme algo de comer. Me hice un poco de pollo a la plancha y unas cuantas verduras salteadas. Me serví un generoso trozo de tarta de chocolate —receta de mi abuela— y un buen vaso de leche fresquita. Cuando termine, preparé todo para cuando viniera Michele a cuidar de la pequeña.

Le dejé un par de biberones en el frigorífico —no sé cómo conseguí exprimir tanto de mis pechos; no sabía que se pudiera sacar tanto— y algo para cenar —qué menos ya que se va a molestar en quedarse unas cuantas horas a cargo de mi bebé. Iba a darme una ducha, pero preferí hacerlo por la noche; con este calor, iba a sudar en cuanto saliera. Me aseé un poco, me cambié de ropa y me recogí el pelo en un moño —como pude, ya que con la media melena de ahora, me costaba recogerlo— y le cambié el pañal a Adele. Lo último que quería era dejar a mi cuñada una niña maloliente. Y si algo me gustaba de mi hija era que era tranquila y apenas se la escuchaba quejarse o llorar. Se quedó dormida en cuanto le di el pecho y justo oí el coche de Michele llegar por la parte de atrás. Cogí mi bolso, mis gafas de sol —que me coloqué en la cabeza— y salí a recibir a mi cuñada querida.

—Llegas un poco temprano —le comenté bajando las escaleras del porche trasero.

—Lo sé —contestó mientras cerraba la puerta del coche y se aseguraba de no dejarse nada encendido—. Al final he terminado antes de tiempo y quise venir antes a ver a mi adorable sobrina. ¿Dónde está?

—Echándose la siesta en su cuna. En una hora tiene la siguiente toma —le indiqué— y lo demás lo tienes todo anotado en la puerta de la nevera.

—Estás en todo —comentó echándose a reír.

—¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. El intercomunicador está encima de la mesa de la cocina. No quiero que te vuelvas loca buscándolo.

—Gracias por el dato, Sook.

Me dio un enorme abrazo, como si lleváramos meses sin vernos. No quise ver más allá de lo que me tenían permitido, pero Michele emitió un gesto dentro de su cabeza que me llamó mucho la atención. «No pienses en ello, no pienses en ello, no pienses en ello. Ella se dará cuenta». Me preocupé. La miré seria un momento a los ojos y me aparté de su abrazo.

—¿Va todo bien? —quise saber, procurando no estar preocupada, pero creo que no lo conseguí.

—Sí, tranquila. —Sabía que no lo estaba y que probablemente le volvería a preguntar, pero quería irme ya al Merlotte's.

Probablemente no sería nada y simplemente no quería preocuparme. Como siempre.

—Está bien. Cualquier cosa, me puedes contar. Cualquier cosa —remarqué.

—Ya lo sé —me sonrió, y pude ver un deje de tristeza en su sonrisa.

—Llámame si necesitas algo.

—Vete tranquila.

Asentí, con cierta preocupación aún presente, y me metí en el coche camino al bar.

Encendí la radio y me puse mi emisora de radio favorita. Lo puse a todo volumen cuando comenzó a sonar «I love rock 'n' roll» de Joan Jett, con quien canté a dúo. Me sentó de maravilla, porque fue como si todos mis problemas se hubiesen esfumado durante ese momento.

Al llegar, aparqué cerca de la casa prefabricada de Sam. Aunque él se vino a vivir conmigo al poco de empezar a salir —creo que fue a los tres meses—, decidimos mantenerla para descansar en las jornadas largas donde había más trabajo. Hace unos meses, Sam quiso ponerlo en alquiler para alguna camarera, pero al final lo descartó.

Al entrar, me di cuenta de que apenas había nadie. Tan solo un hombre que se estaba comiendo unas patatas fritas y una cerveza en la barra. Daba vueltas a una patata mojándola en el pegote de ketchup que tenía en la bandeja. Estaba pensativo. Sin querer, pude escuchar que no sabía cómo decirle a su esposa que hacía más de una semana que le habían echado del trabajo porque se tiraba a la mujer de su jefe.

¡Ups! Buena suerte, amigo. Seas quien seas.

—¡Sookie! —exclamó Holly detrás de mí, recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos—. ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros —bromeó.

—Lo siento mucho —le contesté, abrazándola con entusiasmo—. He estado tremendamente liada estos días con un montón de cosas y os he dejado un poco abandonados. De verdad, soy un desastre.

—No lo eres —comentó Terry, que se asomaba desde la cocina—. Tienes un bebé que cuidar sin tu marido. Raro es que hayas podido sacar un poco de tu tiempo para venir hasta aquí.

—Vosotros sois también mi responsabilidad.

—Ha sonado como si fuésemos tus hijos —bromeó Holly.

—Y prácticamente lo sois. —Le saqué la lengua.

—¿Cómo está la enana? —preguntó Terry, colocándose detrás de la barra.

—Cada vez más grande. Y eso que solo tiene unos días, pero parece que va creciendo por segundos.

—Hazte a la idea de que el primer año va a ser así —comentó Holly—. Cuando te quieras dar cuenta, empezará en el cole. Y un parpadeo más y está en el instituto.

—¿Cody ya va a empezar el instituto?

—Aún le queda un año, pero aún no me creo que el mes que viene vaya a cumplir once.

—Está hecho todo un hombrecito.

—Sí, pero desde que nació Heaven, está como descontrolado. Ha sacado unas notas este año bastante flojas y me preocupa bastante.

—Ya verás como solo es una etapa —intenté consolarla, pero ni siquiera yo sabía qué decirle.

—No lo sé. Pero me preocupa más que su padre se lo lleve. Ya me ha dicho que como no mejore este año, el próximo lo manda a un internado.

—Pero no puede hacer eso, ¿no?

—Como poder, puede. Otra cosa es que sea justo.

—Ojalá pudiera decirte algo que te anime, pero…

—Tranquila. Suficiente tienes con lo tuyo.

—¿Estáis los dos solos?

—Sí. Rocco, el nuevo cocinero, se fue hace media hora —respondió Terry; Rocco solo llevaba tres semanas trabajando para nosotros, desde que el anterior se marchara hace mes y medio—. Yo estoy limpiando la cocina, que le hace falta.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera. El hombre que había en la barra se acababa de marchar. No eran ni las tres y media de la tarde. Era penoso. Normalmente, a estas horas, solía estar medianamente lleno, aun siendo agosto. Pero imagino que las irregularidades de Sam han dejado huella hasta en la clientela.

—Chicos —comencé a decirles—, si a las cinco no ha entrado nadie más, cerrad y marchaos a casa. Tomaos el resto de la tarde libre.

—A mí no me importa quedarme aunque no entre nadie —comentó Terry—. Hay muchas cosas que hacer y que ordenar en la cocina, por lo que por mí no hay problema.

—Yo tampoco, Sook.

—Chicos —dije meneando la cabeza—, no vale la pena estar aquí. Prefiero que os marchéis y paséis el resto del día con vuestra familia.

—¿Estás segura? —quiso saber Terry—. Porque, de verdad, si quieres que te eche una mano en algo…

—No es necesario, en serio.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Tengo que buscar unos papeles en mi despacho y ponerme al día con todo. Sobre todo con los contratos. Os merecéis un aumento y tengo que ver cómo hacerlo.

—Sook —comenzó a decir Holly, avergonzada—, por mí todo está bien. No tienes que hacerlo ahora. No hay prisa.

—No, Holly. Vosotros habéis estado al pie del cañón a pesar de las circunstancias. No dejasteis tirado a Sam en ningún momento y eso merece su recompensa. Si tengo que ajustarme el cinturón para ello, lo haré.

—Sam me dio trabajo cuando nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo —murmuró Terry, con la mirada fija en el suelo; parecía ensimismado, recordando algún momento con Sam—. Él confió ciegamente en mí y ni siquiera me cuestionó nada. Siempre le estaré agradecido por eso.

—A mí me dio facilidades cuando me quedé embarazada y no puso ninguna pega cuando estuve de baja antes de tiempo. Se portó genial y, como ha dicho Terry, siempre le estaremos agradecidos. Es lo que menos que podíamos hacer por él. Sabíamos que estaba pasando una mala racha y sería solo temporal. Además, lo solucionó, ¿no? Nos dio todo lo que nos debía y un poco más por las molestias.

Eso me hizo recordar el asunto de Sam. Tal vez Terry o Holly supieran algo al respecto.

—Eso me recuerda —comencé a decir, sin pretender cambiar de tema, pero haciéndolo sin darme cuenta—. ¿ Sam os comentó algo de una empresa llamada J&M Asociados?

—No me suena de nada —contestó Terry rascándose la barbilla y negando con la cabeza.

—Yo no hablaba de esas cosas con él, tan solo cosas superficiales y de cortesía, pero de sus negocios y tal… —Imitó el mismo gesto que Terry.

—Está bien. Ya averiguaré qué es.

—¿Le has preguntado a Bill? —insinuó Holly—. Últimamente hablaban mucho y tenían más confianza que antes. Tal vez…

—No, no sabe nada.

—¿Es cierto que Eric ha vuelto a Luisiana? —Terry cambió de tema tan repentinamente que me dejó tan helada como las venas de un vampiro.

—Sí. Y hay novedades al respecto.

—¿Has vuelto con él? —preguntó Holly alzando una ceja; creo que se temía lo peor, no sé por qué.

—No, no. Pero hay algo que debéis saber, porque os atañe esto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Terry.

—No es nada malo, pero necesario. No es oficial, pero es mi nuevo socio del Merlotte's.

Ambos empleados se quedaron mirándome en silencio. Era más que obvio que la noticia les había caído como un jarro de agua fría.

—No es lo que estáis pensando. Necesito que me ayude con el bar y él es bueno en los negocios. Tiene mucha más experiencia que yo y confío con él.

—¿Tenemos que preocuparnos?

—¡No! —No quise decirlo tan alto, pero así me salió—. No. Me ha prometido que todo va a quedarse como estaba, pero que habrá algunos cambios. Seguirá siendo un lugar para todo el mundo, como hasta ahora.

—¿Y qué cambios serán esos? —quiso saber Holly, preocupada.

—No los sé aún, pero os lo haré saber en cuanto hable con él y lleguemos a un acuerdo. Por el momento, tengo que hacer muchas cuentas. Así que, si me necesitáis, estaré en el despacho.

Asintieron y los dejé hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer.

* * *

Llevaba horas intentando encontrar algún papel que me dijera qué era el maldito J&M Asociados. No había nada, ni un recibo, ni un número de teléfono sospechoso, ni nada de nada. Empezaba a replantearme si no sería un negocio fantasma o algo, porque no era normal aquello. Hice varias llamadas para descartar posibilidades. Nada. Era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Sonó, por cuarta vez en lo que llevaba de rato, mi teléfono. Era Michele. Al parecer, la niña no paraba de llorar desde que me marché —o eso decía ella— y me preguntaba qué hacer a cada rato. Me sentía horrible teniendo que ignorar su llamada, pero si fuese importante me mandaría un mensaje. A veces me preguntaba si Michele tenía de verdad madera como madre o es que yo tengo más sangre fría para estas cosas.

Volvió a sonar el móvil. Quise estamparlo contra la pared cuando lo cogí y descolgué.

—Cámbiale el pañal, Michele —dije atropelladamente, exasperada—. Seguro que llora por eso.

— _No soy Michele._ —Era la voz de Bill; tierra trágame.

—Bill… No pensé que fuese tan tarde —Miré mi reloj y, efectivamente, eran las nueve y diez.

— _Si te sirve de consuelo, Michele se ha marchado ya a casa y me estoy haciendo cargo de Adele. Ya ha cenado y está durmiendo como un tronco en su cunita._

—¿De verdad? —Estaba terriblemente aliviada de ello—. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Eres un sol.

— _No es nada. ¿Te pillo ocupada?_

—No. Ya no. Además, Eric estará a punto de llegar.

— _Sí. Lo sé. Y es de eso de lo que te quería hablar._

—¿Sobre Eric? ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Hay algo que no me encaja en todo este asunto de su regreso._

—¿A qué te refieres?

— _A que está muy extraño. Le hago preguntas y me cambia de tema. Y cada vez me tiene más con la mosca detrás de la oreja._

—¿Pero de qué me hablas?

— _Desde que regresó, no paro de pensar en todo lo relacionado a lo que sucedió en Oklahoma y el atentado que hubo._

—Fue una loca de la Hermandad del Sol, ya lo sabes.

— _Sí, lo sé, pero… ¿cómo estamos seguros de que eso sea cierto?_

—¿Qué insinúas?

— _Tengo la sospecha de que Eric está detrás de todo._

—¿Qué? No digas disparates, Bill.

— _¿Eso crees?_

—Yo creo que está pasando por un momento un tanto extraño y simplemente no quiere hablar de lo que sucedió. No debe ser agradable saber que por muy poco no acaba siendo polvareda junto con ellos.

— _Si eso es lo que quieres creer…_

—Es lo que es. Además, no deberías hablar así de él. Podría acusarte de traición si se entera.

— _De ser cierto lo que digo, lo suyo es mucho peor._

—¿Tienes pruebas?

— _No_. —Se quedó en silencio unos segundos—. _Aún_.

—Pues sin pruebas no puedes acusar a nadie.

— _Lo sé, pero pensé que tal vez_ _tú_ _…_

—¿Acusar a quién? —La voz de Eric resonó en el despacho y me pilló de improviso.

—Jason, te tengo que dejar —fue lo único que se me ocurrió antes de colgarle; lo último que quería era meter en problemas al nuevo sheriff de la zona cuatro—. Problemas con un compañero. Has llegado pronto.

—Estaba impaciente por verte —me sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —le pregunté mientras me levantaba de mi asiento; tenía las piernas un poco entumecidas de estar sentada en ese viejo sillón.

—Mi nuevo proyecto, pero antes quería hablarte del que tengo contigo, ¿recuerdas?

—Así es. Ya tengo los papeles para que seas oficialmente mi socio, pero ya sabes que no te los entregaré hasta que me digas todo lo que tienes pensado hacer.

Salí por la puerta delante de él y me siguió muy de cerca, cerrando el despacho al abandonarlo. Me puse detrás de la barra y él se sentó en un taburete.

—¿Un whisky? —bromeé.

—Escocés, por favor.

Cogí un vaso y una botella del mejor escocés que tenía. Quince años, ponía en la etiqueta. Le eché hielo al vaso y lo llené con el líquido dorado. Eric cogió el vaso y se lo llevó a la nariz.

—Malta y jerez. Con un toque afrutado y algas. Excelente.

Me dejó sin saber qué decir. No me esperaba aquello.

—¿Entiendes de wiskis?

—¿Tanto te extraña?

—Supongo. ¿Lo has probado? Pensé que los vampiros no bebíais más que sangre.

—Lo podemos hacer a través de alguien que lo haya consumido previamente.

—Oh, vaya.

—Pero no es lo mismo. Creo que pierde mucho su toque y elegancia.

—Supongo.

—Viví en Culloden, Escocia hasta poco después de la batalla que hubo allí. Durante muchos años tuve que fingir que lo tomaba, pero aprendí a diferenciarlos solo con olerlos.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas.

Le serví una A positivo tras calentarla un poco y lo eché en un vaso de whisky. Cogió el vaso y lo chocó con el mío.

—Por nosotros —dijo antes de darle un sorbo y yo le di otro al mío. Hacía mucho que no bebía y ese trago me sentó bastante bien.

—¿Y bien? Tú dirás.

Se relamió la sangre artificial de la comisura de los labios. Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón se sacó un papel que desplegó y comenzó a leerlo.

—Una barra de striptease, uniforme muy ceñido para las camareras, a ser posible con mucho escote y unos pantalones tan cortos que no deje nada a la imaginación…

Entrecerré los ojos y los puse en blanco.

—¿Qué? Tú me ofreciste whisky…

—Ahora en serio.

—Hay que cambiar el horno. Al menos uno de ellos. Está estropeado y habrá que reemplazarlo.

—Está bien, ¿qué más?

—Cambiar sillas, mesas y todo el suelo.

—¿Qué le ocurre a todo eso? Si hay sillas nuevas y el suelo está bien.

—Claro que las hay, pero hay de tres clases distintas y no hacen juego ni con las mesas ni con el resto de la decoración del local. Hay tres sillas cojas y dos mesas que se tambalean como si bailaran flamenco. El suelo tiene varias baldosas rotas, probablemente del desgaste del paso del tiempo.

Asentí. Me encogí de hombros.

—Más.

—El menú.

—¿Qué le ocurre al menú? Está bien así.

—No lo voy a cambiar, solo lo voy a mejorar.

—Está bien, ¿qué propones?

—Pizzas. Voy a poner un horno de piedra para ello.

—Me parece muy buena idea.

—Tal vez, si sale bien, las entreguemos a domicilio.

—Pero eso será más trabajo. No puedo tener al pobre Rocco trabajando el doble para los comensales de aquí y los de casa…

—Habrá un par de cocineros más. Dos en cada turno.

Resoplé. Esto ya no me convencía tanto, pero confiaba en Eric.

—Quiero reformar también el bar.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

—Para agrandarlo un poco.

—¿Agrandarlo, para qué?

—Para poder poner un parque de bolas.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Me dijiste que solo sería socio tuyo si esto seguía siendo un lugar familiar, pero cada vez que he entrado aquí solo me he encontrado con borrachos y trabajadores.

—Porque son los que más entran aquí.

—Lo sé, pero ahora que eres madre, tienes que pensar un poco como tal. Así que el parque de bolas vendrá bien.

—Me parece genial. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, un poco más. He estado hablando con el ayuntamiento y me ha dado permiso para poder poner un parque infantil con columpios detrás o al lado, no sé. Ya veremos dónde lo podemos poner.

Me estaba dejando sin palabras todas las propuestas que tenía en mente. Y yo que pensaba que lo quería convertir en un bar de vampiros o algo por el estilo, pero no es así. ¿Debería enamorarme ya o mejor me espero? No. Mejor me espero. No es buena idea.

—Por el momento, dejaré el estilo rústico del bar, pero le cambiaremos la decoración. No estoy muy seguro de si es buena idea tener animales disecados en las paredes. Si va a haber niños por en medio, todo eso va a ir fuera.

—Eso era cosa de Sam, y él ya no está, así que apruebo la propuesta.

—Viernes de cumpleaños.

—¿Eso qué es?

—Que los viernes habrán cumpleaños. Ya sea de niños, de adolescentes, de adultos, de cervatillos o de quien sea. Pero serán los viernes por la tarde.

—Lo veo un poco arriesgado, pero me gusta.

—Podemos hacerlo a modo de prueba, si no funciona, lo quitamos sin problema.

Asentí.

—¿Alguna cosa más? Tengo la sensación de que te has tomado muy en serio los cambios.

—Solo una más, lo prometo: propaganda en carteles y vallas. Y tal vez panfletos que se vaya repartiendo por varios lugares: Bon Temps, Shreveport…

—¿Crees que va a ser necesario todo eso?

—Sookie —bebió un largo trago de su vaso sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos—, no es el primer negocio que llevo ni va a ser el último. Ni el único. Y nunca he fracasado. Porque yo jamás fracaso.

Eso me puso los pelos de punto. Me vino a la mente las sospechas de Bill y ahora no sabía qué pensar.

—Está bien. Confío en ti.

Arrugó la lista y la tiró a la papelera. Tensó un poco los hombros y quiso cambiar de tema.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no confías en mí?

—Sí que lo hago. No sé a qué viene eso…

—Antes no hablabas con Jason, ¿verdad?

Mierda.

—Bill sospecha de mí. Y te ha llamado a ver si tú también. ¿Me equivoco?

Tragué saliva y bajé la mirada.

—Yo no sospecho de ti. Son solo imaginaciones de Bill. Ya sabes cómo es.

—¿Estás segura, Sookie Stackhouse? —Apoyó los codos en la barra y acercó la cara un poco más a mí. El pelo le caía por los ojos y, por un momento, tuve la sensación de que podía controlar mi mente.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—¿Crees que lo hice?

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tal vez eso es lo que pretendía. Pude verle un destello de diversión en su mirada.

—Eso vas a tener que decírmelo tú.

Se echó a reír. Apuró su vaso de sangre sintética sin apartar la vista en mí. Miró los papeles que había encima de la barra. Ya no me acordaba de ellos. Sacó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta, le quitó la capucha y firmó en donde indicaba su nombre. Se relamió los labios, me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Sookie.

Y se marchó. Dejándome con la incógnita más grande de mi vida.

Como si no tuviera suficiente.


	9. VIII

* * *

Aquella mañana se había convertido en el día en el que Sookie solo se comunicaba con el buzón de voz de todo el mundo. Entiendo que la gente esté ocupada, pero no conseguía localizar a nadie al primer momento. Y yo tampoco tengo tanta paciencia como para ir insistiendo hasta que me lo cojan.

El primero había sido mi hermano, que me dejó bien temprano un mensaje pidiéndome que le llamara. Me tiene preocupada porque llevo días notándole algo extraño. No sé si será por lo que le _escuché_ a Holly el otro día o si es por otro asunto, pero esperemos que solo sea cosa mía. No me apetece estar pendiente de todo el mundo, así que si necesita hablar, sabe perfectamente dónde estoy.

El único que me devolvió la llamada fue el Padre Hurst, el nuevo párroco de mi iglesia, para concretar el día del bautizo de Adele. Será este sábado por la mañana porque por la tarde se va de viaje —según entendí, a España, a hacer el Camino de Santiago— y hasta dentro de un mes, por lo menos, no va a regresar. Y tampoco quiero que lo haga cualquiera. Y no va a ser gran cosa. No tengo planeado hacer más nada. Y solo estarán presente Jason y Michele, que serán los padrinos.

Llamé a mi hermano para comunicarle las últimas noticias sobre el bautizo. No hubo suerte, así que se lo dije a su buzón de voz.

Aparte, tuve una mañana un tanto ajetreada. A primera hora fui al banco a averiguar lo que era el maldito _J &M Asociados._ El hombre del banco me explicó, amablemente, que solo me podía dar el número de entidad relacionada con la cuenta de ese destinatario, pero nada más —por eso de la protección de datos y esas cosas. Me era más que suficiente. Nada más salir, llamé a Bill y le dicté en un mensaje de voz la numeración. Sé que podría esperar a que se despertara, pero últimamente ando muy impaciente y cuanto antes lo haga, mejor. A ver si con estos datos puede conseguir aunque sea alguna pista sobre lo que es.

Llegué muy justa al pediatra. Menos mal que aún no me habían llamado cuando lo hice. El Dr Chambers es un médico de Shreveport que me recomendó Alcide, porque es especialista en cambiantes —según pude comprobar, él lo es—, así que me venía bien tenerlo cerca. Me dijo que la niña estaba perfecta y me aconsejó que no le pusiera todavía la siguiente vacuna, por un motivo que no recuerdo cuál era porque el teléfono empezó a sonar y tuve que cogerlo. Era Jason para preguntarme la hora que tenían que ir a la iglesia el sábado por lo del bautizo. Le noté, una vez más, algo raro. Muy seco y sin muchas ganas de hablar. Quiero pensar que lleva una semana un poco ajetreada y que es por eso y no por problemas conyugales.

Cuando salí de la consulta del Dr Chambers me fui a la tienda de ropa de Tara. Me había llamado el día anterior, pero me pilló liada con algunos asuntos y tuve que posponerlo para aquella mañana.

Hacía un calor terrible y lo bueno que tenía el verano en Luisiana era que todo el mundo se iba para la costa y las calles estaban desiertas. No es que deteste el gentío ni el barullo de coches, pero a veces se agradece conducir sin estar pitándole al de enfrente por no poner los intermitentes o esquivar al idiota de turno que te ha adelantado sin previo aviso. Así que cuando llegué hasta la tienda de mi amiga, conseguí aparcamiento justo enfrente de la tienda, cosa que en otra época del año jamás podría hacer. Nada más estacionar, me fijé lo que había en el escaparate de la tienda. Me quedé anonadada al verlo. Monté a Adele en su cochecito y entré en la tienda, aún impactada.

—Dime que no es verdad —le dije nada más entrar, sin percatarme de si estaba ocupada con alguna clienta o no—. Por favor, Tara, dime que no es cierto lo del escaparate y que se trata de una broma.

Tara me miró de soslayo, con cara de pocos amigos y el ceño fruncido. Estaba ordenando algunas prendas que estaban mal colocadas, seguramente por algunas clientas locas que desordenan y lo dejan todo hecho un desastre. Tomó un poco de aire antes de contestarme:

—No. Es cierto.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Tan mal va el negocio? Si parece que está mejor que nunca.

—No. La tienda va mejor que nunca. —La voz de Tara sonaba tosca y triste a la vez—. Pero es por JB.

—¿Qué le ocurre a JB?

—Le han ascendido en el trabajo.

—¿En el hotel?

—Sí. Ahora va a ser gerente.

—¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto? Si no hace ni año y medio que trabaja ahí.

—Lo sé, pero ya sabes el pico de oro que tiene y se ha sabido ganar al jefe. Y sobre todo al dueño del hotel.

—Entiendo. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver su ascenso con que traspases el local. ¿Acaso quiere que dejes de trabajar ahora que le han ascendido?

—Oh, no. No es eso. —Terminó de doblar unas camisetas y se pasó a colocar en las perchas unas camisas de flores—. Es que el ascenso va a ser en Nueva York.

—¡QUÉ!

—Lo que oyes. Y encima lleva ocultándome esto desde hace un mes. ¡Un maldito mes! Y tengo un cabreo encima que no veas.

—No me extraña. Y justo ahora que habías conseguido plaza en aquel colegio tan caro.

—Así es. Un año ahorrando y esperando para poder meter a los gemelos en ese colegio tan bueno y que tanto se empeñó en querer que fuese, porque claro, sus hijos debían ir a la mejor guardería de Shreveport, y ahora me viene con esto. Me lo dijo ayer. Mientras desayunábamos. Y me lo dice como si estuviéramos hablando del tiempo.

Negué con la cabeza. Quería mucho a JB, pero a veces me daban ganas de darle un sillazo en toda la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo os vais?

—En dos semanas.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, porque empieza en septiembre. Vamos a estar en el piso de un compañero que no usa mucho, pero solo es temporal, hasta que encontremos uno para nosotros.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer allí?

—Oh, eso es lo mejor. —A pesar del tono que lo decía, era sarcasmo puro—. Resulta que hay un local que está disponible y mi encantador esposo tuvo la amabilidad de apartarlo para mí. —Puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

—No te hace especial ilusión, ¿verdad? —Sookie, la reina de las obviedades ataca de nuevo.

—Aquí tengo mi clientela casi fija. Me va estupendamente. Y tener que mudarme a una ciudad tan grande como Nueva York me espanta. Porque no sé con qué me voy a encontrar. No sé si me irá bien o mal y lo único que sé es que quiero aplastarle la cabeza a mi marido con la plancha cada vez que le veo, pero tengo que recordarme constantemente que eso es ilegal y que el naranja me sienta fatal.

Respiró hondo mientras se dirigía a la sección de pantalones vaqueros. La seguí como pude con el cochecito por entre los pasillos de la tienda.

—Lo siento, Sook —se lamentó, mirando en dirección a Adele—. Tú con tus problemas y yo contándote mis dramas conyugales. Pero es que no quería que te enterases por otra persona que no fuese por mí y tampoco hacerlo por teléfono.

—Tranquila. Has hecho bien. Y es normal que estés así. No es un drama, es una catástrofe más bien. No sé cómo JB te ha estado ocultando esto tanto tiempo y encima te lo suelta así, sin más. Y justo ahora. Si no lo matas tú, lo hago yo. Se lo merece.

Tara se encogió de hombros. Parece como que se estaba resignando a su futuro en la Gran Manzana.

—Te voy a echar de menos, que lo sepas. —Se echó a llorar y me acerqué a ella, estrechándola entre mis brazos. Apoyó su cara en mi hombro e hipó un poco—. En verdad voy a echar de menos todo esto. No sé qué voy a hacer sin mis clientas o mis amigas o mis cosas. ¡Ugh!

—Tranquilízate, que perdiendo los nervios no vas a conseguir nada…

—Lo sé, pero me da rabia que no me lo haya consultado. Y ahora tengo que cambiar de vida de repente y…

—Bueno, ya verás como te las apañas allí. Tú eres una mujer muy inteligente y te los vas a ganar a todos.

Tara esbozó lo que me pareció una sonrisa. Al menos la hice sonreír.

—La cosa es que no estaré, aunque quera, en el bautizo de Adele.

—No te preocupes, cariño. No vamos a hacer gran cosa. Un chorrito de agua bendita, unas pocas fotos para la posteridad y una comida con los padrinos en casa de los Stackhouse.

—Me parece bien. Y por eso mismo, quiero hacerte un regalo de despedida.

—No tienes que regalarme nada.

Tara hizo como que no me escuchó. Se dirigió hacia la trastienda y, tras unos pocos minutos —que a mí me parecieron eternos porque tengo mil cosas que hacer—, regresó con una caja que puso encima del mostrador.

—De verdad, no es necesario.

—Tú ábrelo. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

He de reconocer que la abrí con cierta impaciencia. Hacía mucho que no me regalaban nada que no fuese para el bebé o por mi cumpleaños o alguna fecha especial, y viniendo de mi mejor amiga ese regalo me sabía a gloria bendita.

Era un vestido de encaje, sin mangas, escote de barco, corte imperio y de color turquesa. Me lo puse por encima para ver cómo me quedaba.

—Es precioso, Tara —dije emocionada. No quería ponerme a llorar, ya que si lo hacía ella se pondría también y sería más difícil todo para ella.

—Es lo que menos puedo hacer. Y además, la madre tiene que ir perfecta el día del bautizo de su hija, ¿no?

Asentí, enjugándome las lágrimas con el dorso. La iba a echar de menos y estaba a punto de arruinar el regalo de Tara por culpa del maquillaje. Me pasó un pañuelo de papel y me limpié.

—¡Qué tontería! —exclamé, intentando restarle importancia al momento—. Ni que esto fuese un adiós definitivo.

—Por supuesto que no. Tendrás Tara de sobra hasta que te mueras. No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí.

Nos echamos a reír y nos dimos un enorme abrazo.

—Será mejor que me marche antes de que nos secuestres y nos empaquetes junto con tus cosas.

—No me des ideas, señora Stackhouse —dijo alzando una ceja y medio labio fruncido.

—Esperemos que no, señora Thornton.

Volvimos a reírnos. Aquella era una broma que hacíamos cuando éramos unas crías, para no estar tristes. Hacía tiempo que no la hacíamos y me gustaba la idea de recordarla una vez más. Aunque fuese en estas circunstancias.

Tara miró al cochecito, le echó un vistazo y vio que la pequeña estaba dormida. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente,

—Cuida mucho de tu mami, pequeñaja —le susurró—. Es la mejor del mundo.

Metí el vestido en su caja y la coloqué en el cesto del carricoche. Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y salí de la tienda con la extraña sensación de que nunca la volvería a ver más.

Suspiré. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer que me venía bien tener la mente ocupada para no pensar en lo de Tara. Era lo mejor. Quise darme unos minutos para mí misma mirando un poco los escaparates de las tiendas de camino al coche. Me paré por una heladería a darle un pequeño capricho. Adele seguía durmiendo plácidamente, por lo que no creía que se fuese a poner celosa de aquello.

Me pedí un cucurucho de pistacho y coco. Era mi favorito cuando era pequeña y hacía mucho que no me lo pedía. No había mucha gente en la terraza, así que aproveché y me senté en una de las mesas. Puse el cochecito mirando hacia mí y observé cómo dormitaba la niña. A decir verdad, era la primera vez desde que nació que pude disfrutar de un momento así con ella fuera de casa. Siempre estaba en la cocina, en su cuna o en el salón, pero nunca en un sitio público. Me percaté en la manera en que apoyaba su diminuta mano en su redondo moflete al dormir. Así era exactamente cómo dormía Sam. Le acaricié su pelo rojizo y rizado, como hacía con él. Se parecía a él más de lo que me imaginaba.

No, Sookie, no vas a llorar ahora. No en público.

Suspiré con un enorme nudo en la garganta. Me terminé el helado más rápido de lo que quería y me levanté de la silla, de vuelta al coche. Cuando prácticamente estaba llegando, me encontré con alguien que no me esperaba ver sentado en un banco cerca de donde estaba. Me acerqué a él, escuchando sin pretenderlo sus pensamientos negativos revoloteando por su mente.

—Gavin… —le dije con calma, procurando no asustarlo, pero dio un leve respingo al escuchar mi voz.

—Sookie… —Pretendió levantarse, pero se lo impedí, sentándome a su lado. Me sonrió, como si verme hubiese dado un poco de luz a su oscuridad—. Me alegro de verte.

—Yo también. ¿Cómo va todo? —Era una pregunta absurda porque ya me sabía la respuesta, pero era pura formalidad.

—Bueno… —Miró al suelo con cierta tristeza—. Me gustaría decir que todo va bien, pero no es así.

—He estado liada estos días y no he podido hablar con Calvin aún. Pero te prometo que esta tarde lo llamaré y concertaré una cita con él para ponerle una solución a todo esto.

Gavin asintió. Pero no se le veía muy convencido.

—El señor Norris es un hombre muy comprensivo, pero dudo mucho que me devuelva mi viejo puesto. Además, creo que ya hay un suplente, así que…

—No pienso rendirme sin luchar, Gavin —le dije con ánimo—. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. No consigo trabajo y… —Se echó a llorar.

—Tu exmujer te está dando problemas por la custodia de tus hijos. —Era una afirmación, no una pregunta; Gavin asintió sin preguntarse cómo lo sabía, aunque se lo debía imaginar—. Con más razón para pelear, Gavin.

—No sé si tendré más fuerzas para eso.

—No estás solo. Yo te ayudaré. Como sea. Pero lo haré.

De mi bolso saqué mi monedero y extraje un billete de cien dólares —suerte que había sacado dinero suficiente esa misma mañana— y se lo di.

—No puedo aceptarlo.

—Sí que puedes. Hazlo por tus hijos, que ellos te necesitan en estos momentos tan complicados. Y tú a ellos.

—Pero no le puedo quitar el dinero a tu hija.

—No lo estás haciendo. Ya cobré el dinero del seguro y puedes quedarte tranquilo de que mi hija no va a pasar hambre, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Pero…

—Mira, hagamos una cosa: tómalo como un pequeño adelanto para cuando te devuelvan el trabajo. Ya rendiré cuentas con Calvin para que me lo devuelva él. ¿De acuerdo?

Gavin asintió. Cogió el billete poco convencido, pero realmente se le veía muy necesitado.

—No entiendo por qué eres tan buena conmigo, Sookie, después de todos los problemas que te he ocasionado.

—Lo soy porque eres una buena persona y no te mereces lo que te está pasando. Y sé que vas a superar todo esto y en unos años lo verás como una anécdota más que le contarás a tus nietos algún día.

—Aún no sé cómo lo haré, pero algún día te pagaré como sea todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—No tienes que hacer nada. Ahora mismo, ve a comprarte algo de comida, y si es necesario un capricho, y cuando todo esto acabe ya me lo agradecerás.

Se guardó el billete en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, mientras se enjugaba otra lágrima que amenazaba con escaparse por su mejilla.

—Es usted una santa, que lo sepa.

—Nos vemos pronto, Gavin —dije poniéndome en pie y dirigiéndome, por fin, a mi coche.

* * *

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Había pasado el resto de la mañana en casa, limpiando, cambiándome de ropa a cada rato, cocinando algo rico para comer y tirando la basura —sobre todo de pañales; cómo algo tan pequeño puede expulsar tanta cantidad cantidad de caca en tan poco tiempo—, hasta limpié un poco el coche. Así que decidí irme al Merlotte's, donde estaban Terry y Holly empaquetando algunas cosas delicadas —vasos, platos, copas, etc.— para quitarlos durante la reforma y apartando todo lo que íbamos a tirar a un lado —sillas, mesas y demás—. A decir verdad, habían hecho un gran trabajo los dos. Me gustaba verlos así, porque hacían un gran equipo y se compenetraban a la perfección.

—Chicos, es suficiente por hoy —dije cuando hicieron una pausa para descansar.

—Pero aún quedan algunas cosas por empaquetar y sacar afuera —se quejó Terry.

—No os preocupéis, ya me las apañaré. Pero a partir de este momento, son oficiales vuestras vacaciones de verano.

Les di un sobre a cada uno con dinero.

—¿Qué es esto? —quiso saber Holly.

—Vuestro dinero extra para que os podáis ir tranquilamente de vacaciones.

—Pero…

—Y antes de que rechistéis, como lo hagáis os pienso dar tal patada en vuestros preciosos traseros que no vais a necesitar billete de avión…

Holly se echó a reír y me dio un abrazo.

—En ese caso, mejor no decir nada. —Miró a Adele, que estaba mirándonos a todos con expectación; o eso parecía—. ¿Soy yo o está más grande?

—No, está más grande. Esta mañana he pestañeado y juraría que ha crecido medio centímetro delante de mis narices.

Terry se rascó la nuca. No era muy aficionado a los niños y se solía poner un poco nervioso, pero intentaba disimularlo con Adele delante.

—Sook, si no me necesitas más, me retiro. Ya nos vemos en septiembre, supongo.

—Sí. No sé exactamente qué día, pero ya os llamaré.

Terry asintió y se despidió de nosotras.

—Yo creo que haré como Terry. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes…

—En verdad, sí. —Holly arqueó las cejas, como si no se esperara aquello—. En verdad te quería pedir un pequeño favor.

—Pues tú dirás.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras un rato con Adele.

—Eso está hecho.

—Aquí voy a estar un rato liada y no quiero que esté desatendida.

—No te preocupes. Puedo sacar la cuna de viaje de Heaven y que se eche ahí una siestecita.

—Eso sería maravilloso. Ha comido antes de venir y te he dejado un biberón en la bolsa. Si necesitas más, bueno… —Me quedé sin saber cómo continuar esa frase.

—Siempre puedo…

—Oh, sí. No me importa. Hay confianza, no pasa nada.

Estaba convirtiéndose en la conversación más extraña que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

—En ese caso, no se diga más. —Ambas nos miramos un poco aliviadas por haberla terminado; pude escuchar en su cabeza que ya tuvo otras conversaciones parecidas con otras madres y que no acabaron muy bien, por lo que se sentía agradecida de que yo no me lo tomara a mal—. Adele y yo nos vamos ya y te dejamos trabajar.

—Gracias, Holly. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—No tienes que dármelas. ¿A qué hora te la traigo de vuelta?

—Mejor la recojo yo, porque tengo que esperar a que venga Eric, que va a ser quien se lleve todo lo empaquetado al almacén del Fangtasia. Además, tenemos más cosas que hacer y no sé lo que tardaré. Y como el único rato que podemos hacerlo es durante la noche…

—¿Sabes? Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no se queda Adele esta noche conmigo?Así puedes quedarte todo el rato que quieras a hacer todo lo que tengas que hacer con tu nuevo socio el vampiro.

Me quedé sin saber qué decirle. La verdad es que no era mala idea, pero teniendo en cuenta que Adele no tenía ni dos semanas y debía estar con su madre, me sentía bastante egoísta decir en voz alta que eso era lo que realmente necesitaba, pero no podía y estuve a punto de echarme a llorar, solo que me pude controlar.

—Yo te lo agradezco, Holly, pero no quiero que sea una molestia. Ya suficiente tienes con hacerme este favor y…

—Sookie. No va a pasar hambre, pañales tengo de sobra para el resto de la noche y, como ya te he dicho antes, tengo la cuna de viaje de Heaven que no usa apenas y puede dormir perfectamente ahí. Además, así no tienes que preocuparte por ella y hacer tu trabajo tranquilamente.

—Ya, pero…

—Estás sola y debes sacar el negocio adelante. Y con la niña por en medio no vas a poder hacerlo. No vas a ser una mala madre por dejar que pase la noche con una amiga, madre también, por una vez. Y mucho menos cuando tu socio es un vampiro que solo puedes tratar con él cuando cae el sol.

Cuando quería, Holly podía ser muy convincente.

—Está bien. Pero cualquier cosa, la que sea, me llamas.

—No hay problema.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

—Hasta mañana, Sookie —se despidió, dándose media vuelta con el cochecito por delante—. Te la llevaré a casa a primera hora.

Vi cómo metía a la pequeña dentro del coche, en el asiento de la pequeña Heaven, y marcharse del aparcamiento del Merlotte's. La verdad es que con Holly todo era mucho más fácil. Con eso de que también tenía hijos y sabía cómo tratar a los niños, era como tener un ángel de la guarda conmigo. No sé qué haría sin ella ahora mismo.

Me serví un café y me puse manos a la obra.

* * *

Hacía rato que había terminado con todo lo importante y ya no sabía qué más hacer. Ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que no faltaba mucho para que llegara Eric. Ni siquiera sé por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Ni que fuese la primera vez que nos veríamos. Tal vez fuese por todo este asunto de las sospechas de Bill. Lleva unos días evitándome, o al menos esa es la sensación que me da, porque solo se limita a hablarme sobre los asuntos del bar y ya. En parte, sé que Bill tiene razón y que Eric nos está ocultando algo, pero por otro lado, si él no quiere hablar de ello, ¿qué más nos da a nosotros? Cuando se sienta con ganas de hacerlo, ya lo hará, ¿no?

Además, si lo hizo, sus motivos tendría. Y por lo poco que me pudo contar Bubba, ella no lo trató nada bien, así que puede que hasta se lo mereciese. Así que, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para juzgarlo?

Claro que, pensándolo bien, hacer todo esto él solo, me parece un poco raro. Tuvo que tener un cómplice, eso seguro.

Y ahora que lo pienso… lo único que me parece un poco extraño es que apareciese justo el mismo día que murió Sam.

No…

No creo…

¿Pero a quién pretendo engañar? Si realmente mató a su esposa haciendo que pareciese un accidente, ¿qué le impide hacer lo mismo con mi esposo y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

¡AY, DIOS MÍO! ¡AY, DIOS MÍO!

Es que todo encaja perfectamente.

No, espera, Sookie. No pienses en esto. Si Eric quisiera matar a Sam, lo hubiese hecho con sus propias manos y no hubiese montado este tinglado para deshacerse de él. Pero, claro. Por otro lado, de haberlo hecho, me hubiese perdido para siempre y la oportunidad de volver conmigo se esfumaría y… y…

El golpeteo que alguien hizo en la puerta delantera interrumpió mis pensamientos. Miré por la ventana y estaba ya oscuro. Pero era demasiado temprano para que fuese Eric. ¿O no? Salí del despacho apresurada, con las llaves del bar en la mano. Era Bill. En cierto modo, me sentía un poco aliviada.

En cierto modo.

—Bill, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me dejaste un mensaje en mi buzón y pensé que querrías saber lo que he descubierto.

—Podrías haberme devuelto la llamada.

—Lo sé, pero quería verte. —Sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en mí como estacas.

—¿Por qué…? —De repente, caí en la cuenta—. Bill, si es por lo del otro día, por favor, no quiero hablar ahora mismo de este asunto. —Y mucho menos con mis sospechas de por medio—. Prefiero que me cuentes lo que has averiguado sobre lo de _J &M Asociados_.

Bill no dijo más nada y se sentó en un taburete de la barra.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? Creo que me queda todavía alguna cero positivo en la nevera.

—Está bien.

Metí la botella en el microondas y esperé los segundos necesarios.

—¿Tengo que torturarte para que hables?

—Está bien —dijo tras darle un sorbo a su botella—. Tengo una buena y una mala noticia.

—¿Cuál es la buena?

—He conseguido averiguar de dónde sale la cuenta de esa empresa.

—Pero eso es genial —le dije bastante animada—. ¿Cuál es la mala?

—Que la cuenta corriente pertenece a un banco _online_.

—¿Y no se puede saber más?

—No. Solo sale el nombre de esa empresa. Tendría que hackear la página de ese banco y meterme desde esa cuenta, pero… está muy bien encriptado todo y es demasiado complicado. Me tardaría semanas, puede que un mes como mínimo.

—No es necesario, Bill. Ya haces demasiado como para meterte en más líos por mí. Gracias de todos modos.

—No es molestia. Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que vayamos a conseguir mucho cuando sepamos algo sobre esa empresa tan misteriosa.

—De todos modos, seguiré investigando por mi cuenta, a ver qué puedo encontrar sin tener que meterme en líos, como bien dices.

—Gracias, aunque no es necesario, de verdad.

—Lo único que sé es que debe ser una empresa nueva.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque de ser más antigua, normalmente suelen tener alguna página web o cuenta en Facebook o similar. Y nada. No tiene nada. Así que es muy probable que se haya abierto recientemente.

—Como seis meses, ¿no?

—Posiblemente.

—Estamos dando palos de ciego con esto.

Miré el reloj que había en la pared disimuladamente. Bill me miró mientras daba un trago a su botella con ojos inquietantes. Cuando quería, sabía cómo ponerme de los nervios.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirí fingiendo estar tranquila.

—Estás nerviosa.

—No es cierto.

—¿Eso crees? —bufó.

—Bill, no empieces de nuevo.

—Sabes que tengo razón, pero no lo quieres reconocer.

—Más bien me da igual lo que hiciera, eso es todo. Es asunto suyo.

—¿Lo es?

—Claro que sí. A mí no me atañe.

—¿Estás segura? —Me lo preguntó con tanta seriedad que me puso los pelos como escarpias.

—Basta, Bill.

—¿Cómo sabes que no mató a tu esposo también?

—Es suficiente.

—Te está manipulando, Sookie. Y no lo quieres ver.

—¿Y cómo sé que no lo estás haciendo tú?

—Porque sabes que yo jamás te mentiría como lo está haciendo él.

Me crucé de brazos y le miré con dureza.

—Eres el menos indicado para decir eso, ¿no crees?

—Aquello fue muy distinto y ya te expliqué lo que pasó.

—Porque Eric te obligó a hacerlo. Si no seguiría creyéndome tu mentira a estas alturas.

Bill negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto. Yo quise contártelo, pero no así.

—Yo ya no sé qué creer.

—Pero a él sí le crees, ¿no?

—¡Basta ya, Bill!

—Eso es lo que él quiere, Sookie. Que nos peleemos para separarnos. Así tendrá vía libre para poder estar contigo.

—Pues si es lo que quiere, entonces deja este asunto de una vez por todas.

—Nos está mintiendo a todos, Sookie.

—Me importa un carajo lo que haya hecho, Bill. Eso es asunto suyo y de nadie más.

Bill rió entre dientes.

—Nos miente a todos, nos manipula y, da igual, haga lo que haga Eric Northman, Sookie Stackhouse estará siempre a sus pies como el buen perrito faldero que es.

Le abofeteé. Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi mano estaba golpeando su frío rostro. De haber tenido sangre corriendo por sus venas ahora tendría la marca de mi mano en su mejilla derecha. Ni siquiera se inmutó. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Tan solo se me quedó mirando, serio, como si le hubiera insultado.

—No se os puede dejar solos ni un momento y ya os estáis peleando. —La voz de Eric interrumpió el cortante hielo que flotaba en el ambiente; portaba entre sus brazos un par de cajas vacías, que imagino que serían para llenarlas de las cosas del bar, y las depositó encima de la barra.

Pam entró detrás de él con más cajas y nos miró a Bill y a mí.

—¡Uh…! —exclamó arqueando las cejas—. Se podría cortar la tensión con un alfiler ahora mismo. ¿Ha ocurrido algo, tortolitos?

Miré a Pam con el ceño fruncido y entendió que no estaba para bromas.

—Todo está bien —contesté con tosquedad.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió Bill sin apartar su gélida mirada de mí.

—Sí —le contesté tajantemente. Estaba harta de su juego y no pensaba entrar en él.

Pam y Eric pasaban la mirada de uno al otro, entre Bill y yo, como si mirasen un partido de tenis.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo que deba saber o es algo entre vosotros? —preguntó Eric alzando una ceja.

Bill se giró para mirarlo a la cara, con el semblante aún serio.

—No lo sé, Majestad. ¿Hay algo que debamos saber nosotros de ti?

Eric desplegó sus colmillos y emitió un gruñido amenazante. Bill hizo lo mismo.

—Estás empezando a jugar con fuego, Bill Compton —rugió Eric, caminando lentamente hacia él—, y al final te vas a quemar.

—Me quemaré al menos con la verdad por delante.

Eric le cogió por el cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared más cercana, haciendo añicos varios marcos que había colgados en esa pared.

—Mátame si quieres, pero seguirás siendo un mentiroso.

Eric repitió lo anterior y esta vez rompió una de las ventanas.

—¡No pienso tolerar que me hables en ese tono!

—¡Basta! —le supliqué cuando vi que iba a volver a la carga; lo que me sorprendía era que Bill ni siquiera se quisiera defender—. No pienso dejar que destroces nuestro local por esto.

Eric, que aún sostenía a Bill por el cuello, me miró con fiereza. Me dio un escalofrío.

—Eric, suelta ahora mismo a Bill, por favor —le dije pausadamente; Eric obedeció, sin ganas, y retrajo los colmillos—. Bill, por favor, deja el asunto este de una vez. No es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo es cuando mi propio rey, al que le he tenido que deber lealtad y al que se supone que debería confiar en mí, no lo hace.

—¡Maldita sea, Bill! —Esta vez era Pam la que rugía—. Ya nos ha contado todo lo que tenía que decirnos. Ahora, si no tienes nada más que añadir, será mejor que cierres el pico o seré yo quien te clave una estaca.

—Tengo pruebas —soltó tajantemente.

Pam iba a replicar, pero se quedó boqueando, mirándolo de forma extraña.

—No es cierto —sentenció.

—Lo es.

Pam miró a su creador, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su acusador. Gruñó, con los colmillos extendidos una vez más.

—No te creo —rugió Eric.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de lo que pueda decir? —Eric se disponía a cogerle del cuello de la camisa cuando de repente Bill soltó la bomba—: Bubba.

Eric suavizó el gesto y retrajo los dientes. Estaba anonadado. Pam y yo lo mirábamos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Eric… —comenzó a decir Pam, casi con miedo de preguntar—, ¿qué tiene que ver Bubba contigo y todo esto?

—Él estuvo en Oklahoma y vio cosas —confesé—. Aunque no sé qué pueda tener que ver con este asunto.

Eric clavó la vista en el suelo. Parecía como si hubiese entrado en shock. Miró de soslayo a Pam, que tenía cara de disgusto.

—Eric… —La voz de Bill parecía sorprendentemente calmada—, ¿por qué Bubba sabía que iba a haber un atentado en Oklahoma si nadie más lo sabía? ¿Por qué sabía que debía llamarme a mí par contactar contigo? ¿Cómo supo que estarías conmigo?

Eric se quedó callado sin dejar de mirar a Pam, que le miraba con desconcierto.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró Pam con un hilo de voz—. Que les mientas a ellos me importa un carajo, pero que me mientas a mí…

Eric podía sentir el dolor que le transmitía Pam por el vínculo que les unía. Lo pude ver en su mirada, en su cuerpo, en sus movimientos. A decir verdad, estaba sintiendo cierta lástima ahora mismo por él. No quisiera estar en su lugar en estos momentos.

—En más de ciento cincuenta años jamás me habías mentido, Eric —comentó Pam con la voz quebrada; una lágrima carmesí se le derramó por el rostro pálido, aparentemente frágil—. Nunca pensé que me harías esto…

—Pam… Lo hice para protegerte.

Pam negó con la cabeza.

—Di la verdad. Lo hiciste por egoísmo.

—Eso no es cierto. Jamás haría nada que te pudiera perjudicar.

—¿Y por qué me mentiste?

—Porque cuanto más supieras, más riesgos correrías. Y no podría soportar que te pasara nada… —Se acercó a ella para limpiarle la lágrima con el pulgar, pero ella apartó el rostro—. Pam, mi preciosa Pam. Eres la última persona a la que yo quisiera lastimar.

—No confiaste en mí, Eric. Eres mi creador y sabes que jamás, ¿me oyes? Jamás te traicionaría, por mucho que me torturasen.

—Lo sé, pero esto era distinto. Te pondría en peligro y no lo podía consentir. Suficiente tengo con que ellos me tengan atados de pies y manos.

—¿Ellos? —quise saber.

Eric bajó la mirada otra vez. Sabía que lo que iba a decir no le iba a gustar nada a su hija.

—Los del Consejo de Vampiros —dijo al fin, atreviéndose a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

—Otra mentira…

—No quería preocuparte. —Pam bufó entre dientes.

—Y ahora me has decepcionado.

—Ellos se enteraron y me amenazaron con hacerte daño como no dijera toda la verdad.

—¿Y ya por eso me mentiste?

—Sé que no estuvo bien, pero solo pretendía aparentar normalidad y pasar página con todo esto.

—¿Cómo es que te dejaron libre? —preguntó Bill.

—Supongo que porque tuve la suerte de mi parte —contestó, sin dejar de mirar a su progenie—. Por así decirlo, Freyda no tenía precisamente muchos amigos, y se enemistó con mucha gente, entre ellos algunos miembros del Consejo Vampírico. Por lo que a muchos no les afectó su muerte. Uno de ellos hasta me felicitó por mi ingeniosa e inteligente táctica para derrotar a la reina de Oklahoma. Así que, a cambio de que no os hicieran nada, y jurándoles por todos los medios que ninguno de vosotros sabía nada de esto y que había actuado yo solo, hice un trato con ellos y haría cualquier cosa que me pidieran. No me dejaron abdicar, así que les propuse ser rey de Luisiana, puesto que este era mi hogar antes de mi casamiento y era donde quería estar, por lo que no se negaron.

—¿Cuál era ese trato? —Ahora fui yo quien preguntó.

—Que llevara un negocio. Por suerte, me dejaron escoger a mí, ya que se me dan bien, así que les di tres propuestas, entre ellas, ser socio de este bar.

Bufé. Me miró de reojo, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

—O sea, que estuve en tus planes.

—En verdad no. Pero después de la muerte de Sam sabía que necesitarías un socio y a ellos les daba igual el local, mientras acatara órdenes.

—Vamos, que los tendré pululando por aquí a su antojo, ¿no?

—No. Una de las condiciones que puse era que no pisaran nunca este local.

—¿Y los demás proyectos? —inquirí, una vez más.

—Aún están en el aire. Pero pronto comenzaré con ellos.

Pam suavizó un poco el duro gesto que le dedicaba a su creador y él se acercó un poco más.

—Sé que no debí hacerlo, que debí confiar en ti, pero, por lo que más quieras, Pam, no sé qué más hacer para que me perdones.

—Está bien. Haré como que todo esto no ha ocurrido con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que nos cuentes cómo lo hiciste.

—¿Qué? No, no puedo hacer eso.

Pam lo miró seria, una vez más.

—Está bien —recapacitó Eric y se giró para mirar amenazante a Bill—. Pero no pienso decir nada sin saber que merezco toda la lealtad que sea posible y que no saldrá nada de aquí. Porque si me entero de que alguien sabe algo, por pequeña cosa que sea, sabré quién ha sido y no me pensaré dos veces clavarle una estaca al traidor.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Bill entre dientes—. No diré nada.

—Quiero escuchar el juramento entero, palabra por palabra —le exigió Eric.

—Yo —refunfuñó Bill—, William Thomas Compton, prometo serle fiel y leal a Eric Northman, rey de Luisiana, pudiendo así recibir el peor de los castigos si traiciono a mi palabra.

Eric relajó los hombros y me miró.

—Sookie, lleva tres _True Blood_ a esa mesa de ahí —dijo señalando la número siete— y sírvete lo que quieras. Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos, porque la noche va a ser larga, Muy larga.


	10. IX

A lo largo de mis casi mil años de vida, he tenido que despedirme de mucha gente importante para mí. Empezando, sobre todo, por mis hijos, que tuve que hacerlo entre las sombras, sin que nadie me viese y mientras estaban dormidos. Para un padre, tener que decir adiós para siempre a unos niños que apenas llegaban a la adolescencia es de las cosas más duras que he tenido que vivir.

A Sigrid, mi hija, le gustaba trenzarme el pelo, porque decía que su padre no podía tener el pelo en los ojos cuando se marchaba a luchar en alguna batalla. Para ser tan pequeña, siempre me sorprendió lo inteligente que era.

Algo parecido me sucedía con Pam. Cuando la conocí era dulce y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. Durante los primeros meses que estuvimos juntos, me solía trenzar el cabello, porque, según ella, un caballero jamás podía tener la melena tapándole los ojos.

En cierto modo, siempre vi en Pam algo de mi pequeña Sigrid, y es por eso por lo que siempre la he amado más como a una hija. Y tener que despedirme de ella, como lo hice en su día de mi hija, fue de las cosas más dolorosas por las que he tenido que pasar.

—Quiero irme contigo —dijo Pam la última madrugada que estuvimos juntos aquel verano de hace tres años, mientras cepillaba con suavidad mi larga melena dorada—. No pienso dejarte solo con esa arpía de Freyda.

—Ni hablar —le dije tajantemente—. No pienso meterte en esto. Tú no estás dentro del acuerdo.

—Me da igual lo que me digas, me iré contigo.

—No —repetí, más serio; sentí cómo las manos de Pam se tensaban mientras manejaba mi pelo—. Te quedarás aquí. Serás la nueva sheriff de la zona cinco y la dueña del Fangtasia.

—Prefiero irme contigo.

—Mira que eres terca —murmuré, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé. Lo aprendí de ti.

Había empezado a trenzarme el pelo desde la coronilla y sentí cómo sus manos trabajaban con mi melena. Pam era de las pocas personas —o vampiresas— a quien yo dejaba tocármela. A veces hasta me relajaba; como aquella noche.

—Sabes que te necesito aquí. No puedo contar mucho con Karin y tú eres más amiga de Sookie que ella.

Emitió una carcajada sarcástica. Giré la cabeza al escucharla, deshaciendo por completo el peinado.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—A que estás perdiendo el tiempo protegiéndola, cuando ella ya está con otro. —La miré con el ceño fruncido, sin entender lo que sus palabras pretendían decirme—. ¿No lo sabías? Está con el tabernero. El cambiante ese que tiene por jefe.

—Sam… —refunfuñé entre dientes, girando la cabeza para que empezara a peinarlo de nuevo—. ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Me lo dijo Karin, que se lo dijo Bill.

Bill, cómo no, pensé. Seguramente ahora mismo se estará regodeando de mi fracaso.

Me encogí de hombros, intentando no darle mucha importancia. A fin de cuentas, yo no podía controlar todo lo que hacía Sookie, por mucho que me doliera con quién saliera en esos momentos. Solo esperaba, y deseaba, que él realmente la cuidara y amara como yo no podía hacerlo.

—Pam.

—¿Sí? —Me estaba anudando la trenza y se la notaba concentrada.

—Quiero que te compres un móvil de prepago.

—Ya tengo uno.

—Cómprate otro.

—Entendido.

—Quiero que me llames cada lunes en cuanto despiertes.

No le dije más nada. Sabía que quería preguntarme el motivo, pero, como de costumbre, se lo ahorró; nunca se lo solía decir, tan solo obedecía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—Veinticinco minutos —contesté tras mirar mi reloj suizo.

Ella se quedó de pie, sin saber qué más hacer, viéndome cómo metía lo imprescindible en una mochila. Odiaba con todo mi ser las mudanzas, así que solo pensaba llevarme para pasar unos días y meter el resto en el camión que me llevaría mis pertenencias a Oklahoma. Abrí mi caja fuerte y extraje la bolsita de tela blanca que había y me la metí en el bolsillo. La cerré, pensando que eso era lo único importante que pensaba llevarme y me giré para decirle que se quedara con el resto y que hiciera lo que creyese conveniente, pero con lo que me encontré me dejó más helado de lo que mi ser ya estaba: la mirada triste de Pam.

—No me mires así.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te mire?

—Pareciera que no nos vayamos a volver a ver. Y sabes que no es así.

—Creo que entre irte a Oklahoma y estar en la cárcel hay una línea muy fina, Eric.

—Exagerada —le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No creo que allí me obliguen a vestir de naranja.

Pensé que mi chiste malo relajaría a Pam, pero lo único que conseguí fue entristecerla aún más. Noté cómo estaba a punto de llorar, cómo una lágrima de sangre estaba amenazando por resbalar por su mejilla.

—Te ordeno que no te pongas a llorar. —Igualmente, la lágrima cayó; saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta uno de mis pañuelos de seda, me acerqué a ella y le limpié la lágrima—. Hace tiempo que no te lo digo, pero siempre me gustan tus vestidos. No quisiera que te lo mancharas, con lo elegante que es. —La miré a los ojos, le puse un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja y le sonreí—. Además, el color azul es el que mejor te sienta. —Le di un silencioso beso en la frente y me separé de ella con suavidad—. Quiero que te quedes aquí. Yo mejor espero al coche en la puerta.

Cogí la maleta, la miré una última vez y me marché de allí con la esperanza de poder volver algún día.

* * *

Después de la boda, todo parecía ir más o menos bien. No me podía quejar, ya que tenía todo lo que más me gustaba: fiestas, sangre y negocios. Sobre todo esto último. He de reconocer que me gustaba llevar todos los de Freyda, puesto que a ella no se le daba muy bien, por lo que me podía pasar días y días —o mejor dicho, noches— en el despacho ordenando papeles y organizando todo lo que necesitara. No estaba tan mal como pensaba, pero me gustaba tenerlo todo a mi manera.

Freyda me mantenía ocupado en todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza —a veces incluso se inventaba algún viaje de negocios para sacarme unos días de la ciudad o era ella la que se marchaba—, pero en los eventos sociales no nos podíamos escaquear. Todo el mundo opinaba que hacíamos la pareja perfecta y hasta creían que nos amábamos. Yo también llegué a pensar que ella sentía algo por mí, ya que sabía fingir bastante mejor que yo.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad: en cuanto llegábamos a nuestro hotel, cada uno dormía en su respectiva cama, sin mediar palabra entre ambos. Tal vez pareciese frío, pero no tenía nunca nada interesante que decirle y ella más o menos igual. Por lo que era buena idea mantener las distancias en la intimidad.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta el año y medio aproximadamente de nuestra boda. La verdad es que no recuerdo el momento exacto, pero recuerdo que estábamos en otoño. Acababa de llegar de viaje y ella estaba en el salón, sola, en silencio. Ni siquiera la saludé —nunca lo hacíamos—, así que me fui como de costumbre a mi dormitorio directamente. Cuando estaba empezando a deshacer la maleta, sin saber cómo ni por qué, comenzó a agredirme.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —inquirí, quitándomela de encima como pude.

— Eres mi esposo y soy invisible para ti —gruñó, con los colmillos extraídos.

—Solo de cara a la galería. Pero aquí, en _tu_ casa, como bien me has hecho saber todo este tiempo en aprenderme, somos unos completos desconocidos. No entiendo por qué ahora tienes ganas de echarme en cara lo que dejamos claro que no haríamos.

—Tengo derecho a follarte si me apetece, ¿no crees? —Estaba extrañamente cerca y con ánimos de querer fornicar a toda costa; siempre fue terriblemente salvaje en esto del sexo y, aunque no me quejaba de ello, nunca me gustó poseerla.

—No si yo no quiero —le espeté ignorándola.

Cuando le di la espalda, me cogió del pelo y me arrojó a la otra punta de la habitación. Desplegué mis colmillos y contraataqué. Jamás nadie me había puesto tan furioso en tan poco tiempo.

—Estoy harta de tus humillaciones, Eric.

—¿Pero de qué me estás hablando? He hecho todo lo que hablamos en su día. Jamás me he saltado una de tus absurdas normas.

—Oh, ya entiendo. —Se me acercó, relamiéndose los labios—. Has estado con alguna humana sin mi permiso, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza. Efectivamente, estaba mal de la azotea.

—Ya te he dicho que no me he saltado ninguna norma. Pero empiezo a pensar, por cómo hueles, que tú sí de tirarte a otro vampiro sin mi consentimiento.

Sabía que tenía razón porque de nuevo comenzó a atacarme, pero esta vez me defendí mejor que antes, ya que no me pilló desprevenido. A decir verdad, me sonaba mucho ese aroma que desprendía. Era un perfume que me resultaba desagradable.

—¿Tan mal folla tu amiguito que tienes que buscar a alguien que te satisfaga de verdad? —me burlé, riéndome entre dientes.

Eso la puso tan nerviosa que intentó volver a agredirme, pero finalmente la pude reducir, retorciéndole el brazo, a muy poco de arrancárselo de cuajo, y dejándola tirada en el suelo, con mi pie aplastándole la cara.

—Jamás vuelvas a intentar golpearme, porque siempre seré más rápido que tú —le susurré acercándome a su oído sin levantar mi pie de su rostro—. No lo olvides nunca.

La dejé con mi aplastante _humillación_ sola, metiéndome en el cuarto de baño para poder quitarme el asqueroso olor que desprendía mi histérica esposa.

* * *

Pensé que todo habría quedado ahí, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Nada más despertarme al día siguiente, me encontré en una de las mazmorras de la mansión —solía tenerlas para encerrar a las víctimas para alimentarse de ellas cuando quisiera, pero desde que nos casamos, esas celdas estaban siempre vacías porque me negué a que siguiera haciéndolo—, atado de pies y manos con cadenas de plata. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me habían trasladado hasta allí, por lo que tuvo que ser su mujer de día, Kaylyn, porque ella era la única persona capaz de hacer tal trabajo tan sucio. Kaylyn era casi tan alta como yo, robusta, de cabello muy corto y tan fuerte que no le debió ser muy complicado arrastrarme hasta la celda.

Sabía que esto era cosa de Freyda, pero no entendía por qué. No sabía por qué me atacó la noche anterior, ni por qué me hacía todo aquello, cuando yo cumplí con lo acordado. Pero cómo entender a una persona tan fría y calculadora como era la reina de Oklahoma. Casi era mejor no entender nada, porque tal vez si lo hacía me volvería tan loco como ella.

Me resistí a hacer nada. Estaba más que seguro de que eso es lo que ella quería: verme sufrir, suplicar, gritar, agonizar. Pero no lo consiguió. Me dolían las heridas de las muñecas y los pies, pero ni se me pasó por la mente emitir un mísero sonido. Se le olvidó por completo que antes que vampiro fui vikingo y que aquella tortura no era nada en comparación con lo que tuve que soportar en vida. El único sonido que salía de mi garganta era el de las carcajadas que soltaba imaginando la cara de frustración de mi _encantadora_ esposa.

Patética.

Me dejó tres días allí encerrado, sin que nadie entrara a llevarme una gota de sangre. Me soltó justo a tiempo para contestar la llamada semanal de Pam. Al descolgar, sentí la necesidad de contárselo todo, de pedirle que averiguase todo lo que supiera cuando yo estaba ausente, el motivo por el que se estaba comportando de aquella manera, saber qué es lo que escondía —porque estaba claro que escondía algo—, pero me callé. En realidad no quería inmiscuir a mi hija en este asunto. Me daba miedo que fuese a por ella y le hiciese algo, por lo que preferí mantenerla al margen.

Si hice bien o mal eso no lo sé. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Conocía a Freyda lo suficiente como para saber de sobra que eso es lo que buscaba y no le iba a dar el gusto de satisfacerla tan fácilmente.

Pasaron los días y las peleas y broncas eran mi pan de cada día. Si me defendía eran tres días encerrado sin comida. Si no, igual. Y jamás coincidía durante la llamada semanal de Pam. Realmente, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que pretendía era volverme más loco de lo que ella estaba, pero procuré que esto no me afectara. Hasta llegaba a resultarme divertido.

Estuvo torturándome de este modo durante meses, hasta casi el verano. Podría tirarme así años, pero yo merecía una explicación, aparte de respeto, ya que no me lo estaba mereciendo en absoluto. Descubrí el motivo por el que me hacía todo esto casi de casualidad. Al principio no sabía si enfurecerme o echarme a reír al darme cuenta lo patético del asunto. Fue en una semana donde me mandó a Nueva York, con el rey de allí, y regresé antes de tiempo. No me lo podía creer, aunque supongo que en el fondo no quería verlo, ya que llevaba tiempo sospechando de esto, solo que verlo uno mismo es otra cosa muy distinta.

Estaban ahí, en nuestro dormitorio conyugal —sí, teníamos uno de estos, pero lo usábamos más para encuentros casuales—, retozando como conejos, como si la vida —o la muerte— les fuese en ello. No dije nada, procuré no emitir ni hacer ningún ruido para que no descubrieran mi presencia. Era lo mejor, ya que era mi baza para poder salir de mi tortura continua.

Dejé que siguieran creyendo que no sabía nada, hasta aquella noche, aquella llamada que me partió en dos; uno de mis informantes, con el que más confianza tenía, me dio la peor de las noticias: Sookie, mi querida Sookie, la mujer que más amaba en este momento y la razón por la que no perdía la cabeza en mis noches de tortura, se casaba. Y lo iba a hacer en breve. Así que pensé que, ya que ella había pasado página, ya que ella había decidido ser feliz, yo merecía exactamente lo mismo.

Así que, suplicando al cielo no despertarme más encadenado en plata en mi peculiar cárcel, tomé la decisión de urgir un plan que pudiera liberarme de mis grilletes conyugales. Pero era consciente de que no iba a ser ni fácil ni rápido. Pero no tenía prisa.

Porque las cosas de palacio van despacio. Y eso hice.

* * *

La primera fase de mi plan comenzó la primera mañana donde pude despertar en mi cama y no en mi celda habitual.

Me desperté contento, con ganas de comerme el mundo y hasta me di el lujo de darle el mejor beso a Freyda que jamás en sus más de ciento cincuenta años le habían dado. Se quedó tan sorprendida que no sabía si alegrarse o darme un guantazo.

—Querido, hoy estás de muy buen humor —me dijo, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa con A negativo que estaba tomando sentada en el sofá; se arregló el mechón de pelo que yo le había desordenado tras mi apasionado beso—, ¿a qué se debe?

—A que tengo algo importante que comentarte —le contesté, relamiéndome las gotas de sangre que le había succionado de la comisura de sus labios.

Alzó una ceja, colocando sus pies bajo el trasero, y dando otro gran sorbo a su copa.

—¿Has decidido ser tan cínico?

—Eso jamás, querida —le sonreí lacónicamente—, pero no deja de ser bueno.

—¿Debería asustarme?

—No creo. Pero es importante.

—Pues estoy deseando saber de qué se trata. —Terminó su copa de un trago y se pasó el pulgar por los labios, relamiéndoselo minuciosamente para no desperdiciar ninguna gota.

—Sé por qué te comportas así conmigo —le sonreí con tanto cinismo que pensé que le iba a dar algo.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Tú no quieres yacer conmigo y esas son las consecuencias. Ya te lo expliqué.

—Jamás lo has hecho.

Freyda bufó. Creo que sabía que mentía vilmente.

—No me gusta que me subestimes, mi querida esposa. No sabes cuánto lo detesto.

—No lo hago.

Me carcajeé. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Kaylyn se estaba acercando a mí peligrosamente y desplegué amenazante los colmillos. Estaba harto de que esa mala pécora solo se me acercara para nada bueno.

—Solo te diré un nombre: Felipe Castro.

Si tuviera color en el rostro casi que podría ver cómo se le ruborizaba. Y de latirle el corazón ahora parecería las alas de un colibrí cerca de una flor.

—No sé de qué me hablas. Yo no tengo nada que ver con él.

—Os he visto fornicar como cerdos en celo en nuestra cama, _mi amor_. —Me encantaba provocarla, porque no se esperaba nada de lo que le estaba contando; juraría que hasta estaba más pálida de lo habitual.

Se quedó en silencio, sin mirarme a los ojos, y pidió que le sirvieran otra copa de A negativo. No podía negarme nada puesto que ya me lo estaba oliendo desde hacía meses.

—Ese es el aroma que te olí la primera vez que me atacaste, ¿verdad? Estuviste con él esa misma noche, poco antes de que yo llegara de mi viaje a Connecticut. Pero discutiste con él y fuiste a tomarla conmigo en cuanto me viste. Cada vez que me encierras en ese zulo, puedo oler su perfume petulante. Sabías que si yo lo descubriría te meterías en problemas por incumplimiento de contrato, y más después de todas tus absurdas peticiones, por lo que preferiste montar toda esta pantomima de querer follar conmigo para disimular. Aunque no se te da nada bien. Creo que antes prefieres que te claven lentamente una estaca en el corazón a yacer conmigo, mi amada esposa.

Otro sorbo. Más silencio.

—¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? —preguntó al fin, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Así que no lo niegas.

—¿Serviría de algo?

—No. Porque de igual manera no te pienso hacer nada.

Alzó ambas cejas, más sorprendida que antes si cabe, y dejó su copa en la mesita de la lámpara y se irguió para observarme mejor; seguramente pensaría que estaba de broma, pero no lo era. No al menos que ella supiera.

—En realidad quiero hacer un trato contigo: no más castigos a cambio de que puedas… hacer lo que quieras con Felipe.

Esto le pilló, una vez más, por sorpresa, ya que sabía de sobra la aberración que le profesaba al rey de Nevada.

—Con esto quiero decir que tienes mi entero permiso para estar con él.

—¿Y qué ganas tú?

—Tener un poco más de libertad y poder irme cuando me apetezca a hacer negocios fuera de Oklahoma.

—Siempre que sea lejos de Luisiana, trato hecho.

Era más que evidente que eso sería así.

—Trato hecho, pues.

No pensé que mi plan hubiese empezado tan bien. Pero el pescado mordió el anzuelo. Y no pensaba pararlo.

* * *

La fase dos era un poco más complicada. Necesitaba que Freyda confiara en mí para lo que fuese, así que estuvimos bastante bien las semanas siguientes. Tanto, que hasta estaba más contenta que nunca y me replanteé en si valía la pena hacer todo aquello.

Pero no. No podía bajar la guardia. En cualquier momento, Freyda cambiaría de opinión y no podía confiarme. No podía confiar ni en mi propia sombra.

Cuando pasó el tiempo suficiente como para que creyese todo lo que le dijera, comencé con mi plan.

—Querida, ¿has visto mi reloj de cuarzo suizo que me regaló el rey de Georgia.

—No. ¿No lo tienes en tu dormitorio?

—Negativo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—Ayer, antes de meterme en la ducha. Lo dejé en mi mesita de noche, pero ya no está.

—Qué extraño.

—Bastante.

—¿Y no entró nadie?

—No que yo sepa. Aunque sí que vi a Kaylyn muy cerca de mi dormitorio.

—No creo que haya sido ella. No necesita robar nada —bromeó.

—Eso espero.

La conversación quedó ahí hasta unos días después, cuando fue ella la que puso la voz en grito:

—¡Eric! —me llamó cuando acababa de salir de la ducha—. ¡Ven aquí en seguida! ¡Rápido!

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, me tenía junto a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Has visto mis perlas australianas?

—¿Las que te regaló Felipe el mes pasado?

—Sí, las que tenían un tono plateado…

—No, no las he visto —mentí descaradamente; claro que sabía donde estaban y quién las había cogido.

—Pues no sé dónde podrán estar.

—¿Cuándo las vistes la última vez? —Esto cada vez me resultaba más divertido.

—Hace tres días. Las dejé en mi caja fuerte, como siempre.

—Pues deberían estar ahí, puesto que yo no sé la clave.

—Eso es cierto. —Estaba tan desconcertada con todo que no se dio cuenta de nada.

—Nadie más lo sabe, así que seguro que las has puesto en otra parte.

—No —me corrigió—. Sí que hay alguien que sabe la clave. Se lo dije por si hubiera alguna emergencia, que pudiera cogerlo todo y ponerlo a buen recaudo.

—Pues pregúntale a esa persona.

—Pero… ¿para qué querría Kaylyn coger mis perlas?

—No lo sé. Tal vez tenga problemas económicos y no lo sabes…

—Tal vez. Pero esperemos que no.

La dejé pensando un buen rato. Era consciente de lo importante que era Kaylyn para Freyda, pero a mí no me podía ni ver. La había estado hipnotizando todo este tiempo para que se llevara todo lo que se le antojara mientras nosotros estuviéramos _durmiendo_.

El siguiente paso era quitármela de en medio. Y fue pan comido. Tras llevarse varios objetos de valor, le pedí a Freyda organizar una cena, Kaylyn incluida. Le había dicho, un día antes, todo lo que tenía que hacer durante el evento.

Coincidió con la visita de Felipe y su consorte —que me parecía terriblemente ridícula, sabiendo lo que su marido hacía con mi esposa y le daba igual—, así que me estaba saliendo esta parte del plan bastante redondo.

Felipe y Freyda invitaron a unos cuantos colmilleros para nuestra peculiar cena. Todo estaba surgiendo muy tranquilo, hasta que apareció Kaylyn con una bandeja y cuatro copas de AB negativo. Todos los vampiros nos relamimos del gusto solo con pensar en darle un sorbo a aquel manjar único.

Cuando Kaylyn fue a ofrecerle su copa, se la quité de las manos.

—Espera —dije llevándomela a la nariz para inspeccionarla; pasados unos segundos, le di un largo sorbo y empecé a toser—. Está envenenada.

Freyda miró a su mujer de día con desaprobación y ésta negó con la cabeza las acusaciones.

—Yo no he hecho nada.

Caminé hacia ella como pude, ya que me quemaban las entrañas como si hubiese tragado un sorbo de pura lava. Quise palparle los bolsillos, pero no me dejó, así que Freyda fue quien me sustituyó y Kaylyn no se pudo negar al registro. Del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón extrajo un diminuto bote de color plateado.

—Es plata líquida —susurré con un hilo de voz.

Freyda sostenía aquella botella con lágrimas en los ojos. Era la primera vez en más de diez años que Kaylyn la traicionaba de aquella manera tan ruin.

—Yo no he sido. No sé cómo ha llegado eso hasta ahí, lo juro. Ni he robado tus joyas.

—¿Cómo sabías que me habían robado unas joyas, si yo no te lo he dicho? —inquirió Freyda con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí que lo hiciste. Ayer…

—Ayer no estaba yo aquí.

—¿No? Pero… —No terminó de hablar cuando yacía en el suelo, sin vida, con los ojos vidriosos y el cuello partido.

Mi plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

* * *

Lo peor de haber bebido voluntariamente plata líquida era sufrir las consecuencias. Sabía que Freyda no me iba a ayudar a recuperarme. Me traía varias colmilleras para que pudiera alimentarme, pero sabía más que de sobra que eso no sería suficiente para sacar toda la plata de mi cuerpo.

Me dejó agonizando varios días, incluso cuando me llamó Pam. Quise contestar, pero temía no poder disimularlo tanto como me gustaría. Dejé que sonara, mientras me dolía absolutamente todo. La verdad era que la necesitaba, así que finalmente contesté con voz ronca:

—Pam. Te necesito.

No necesitó de más para comprender lo que ocurría. Dejé que nuestro vínculo sanguíneo hablara por sí solo.

—Ya mismo hago las maletas. Aguanta.

Su voz me preocupó demasiado, pero sabía que no me defraudaría. Ella jamás lo hacía. Y así fue. Menos de veinticuatro horas después de aquello, la tenía aporreando la puerta de la Mansión de la reina de Oklahoma. Yo me hallaba en mi cuarto, aún débil y doliéndome todo el cuerpo. La vi inquieta cuando entró por la puerta de mi dormitorio. Sé que quería decirme muchas cosas, porque se lo pude sentir en todo momento, pero se lo guardó para cuando me recuperase.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este estado? —dijo mientras se mordía la muñeca y de ella emanó un buen chorro de sangre; me la acercó a la boca para que bebiera.

—Una semana —respondí tras beber un poco—. Puede que más.

—¿El lunes pasado?

—Creo que sí.

—Ocho días. —rugió—. Ocho días agonizando.

—No es para tanto.

—Es peor que una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Porque esto no nos mata, pero nos daña demasiado como para desear la muerte definitiva.

Bebí un poco más y sentí bastante mejoría. Notaba cómo la plata abandonaba mi cuerpo lentamente, aunque sabía que iba a necesitar bastante más sangre de mi progenie.

—Debería darte una patada en el culo por no haberme llamado, maldito cretino —me riñó y me reí entre dientes, con su muñeca sangrante aún en mi boca.

—No hay nada que más me apetezca más que una patada tuya en mi perfecto trasero —ironicé.

—No vas a cambiar nunca, ¿no?

Me eché a reír. Me gustaba ver a Pam enfadada conmigo. Se ponía muy guapa cuando lo hacía.

—¿Pensabas llamarme o a dejarme sufrir con la intriga? —Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, que te pida disculpas?

—Quiero que me digas más bien por qué tu esposa no se ha dignado a avisarme de que estabas en este estado.

—No lo sé. Tendría otras cosas que hacer.

—¿Mejores que cuidar de ti? Desde luego, esa mujer está hecha de puro mármol.

—La verdad es que me importa bien poco de lo que esté hecha. No es que tengamos mucho trato. Y puedo soportar el dolor bastante bien. Ya lo sabes.

Pensé que Pam me iba a dar un tortazo, pero en vez de eso, me arregló el pelo, que lo tenía visiblemente desordenado.

—Nunca te había visto este aspecto tan desaliñado. No pareces ni tú.

Cogió un pañuelo y me limpió la comisura de la boca. Se levantó y fue en busca de mi cepillo, haciendo uso de él con mi pelo.

—No dejes que esto vuelva a pasar, ¿me oyes, idiota?

—Sí, mamá —contesté con voz infantil y volví a carcajearme.

Pam se cruzó de brazos, muy seria.

—No tiene gracia.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta tenerte aquí conmigo, cuidándome y mimándome.

—Entonces, no se diga más —dijo con contundencia—. Me mudo aquí contigo y…

—No —la interrumpí de golpe—. No quiero que te quedes.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Me necesitas más que a nadie.

—Esto ha sido cosa de Kaylyn. Pero ya es historia. No creo que vuelva a ocurrir.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? Hoy ha sido esa mala pécora, pero mañana, a saber. No me quedo tranquila dejándote solo.

—Sé cuidarme por mí mismo.

—Ya lo estoy viendo. —Soltó una carcajada.

Me llevó un rato poder convencerla de que lo mejor era que ella regresara a Shreveport, pero no pude evitar que se quedara varios días conmigo. Y me gustó. Me encantó, más bien. Fue la mejor parte de mi recuperación, el que ella estuviera allí.

Y si todo salía bien, pronto volvería con ella, sin nadie más de por medio.

* * *

La tercera parte de mi plan era la más lenta y compleja de todas. La dividí en tres partes.

**Parte 3A**

Freyda detestaba estar sin nadie de confianza que pudiera hacer algunos trabajos durante el día. Pero ella, tras lo ocurrido con Kaylyn, no podía confiar en nadie. O al menos no en cualquiera. Así que esto no me iba a resultar nada fácil.

Recuerdo que entrevistó a unas cuantas chicas —se empeñaba en que fuesen solo mujeres las que le hicieran este tipo de trabajos, porque le gustaba más—, así que no me resultó fácil dar con una con los requisitos que pedía.

Leí en el periódico de la detención en Oklahoma City de un grupo de personas pertenecientes a la Hermandad del Sol. Por un momento, pensé en que estaban bastante locos como para atreverse a planificar un atentado, pero… por otro lado, una locura se me pasó por la mente: ¿y si una de ellas acabase aquí de forma casual sin que nadie lo supiera?

Ya saben lo que dicen: si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él.

Así que se me encendió la bombilla. Era peligroso, demasiado arriesgado, pero eso era lo que más me atraía del plan. Busqué información de todos los que fueron detenidos y no encontré mucha cosa; pero días después, se supo que fueron puestas en libertad dos de las seis personas detenidas. Y sí, una de ellas era la líder del intento de atentado.

Una mujer. Constance Sauvage.

Perfecto.

Tan solo tenía que saber su ubicación, pero eso era mucho más fácil de lo que muchos creen. La localicé cerca de la Iglesia de la Hermandad del Sol de Oklahoma. La sorprendí en un lugar tan oscuro que ni ella misma se percató de mi presencia. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando la comencé a hipnotizar.

—Vas a darme información de tus mejores chicas. De todas. Sin rechistar. Sin preguntar. Solo actuar.

Asintió, con la mirada en ninguna parte y hablando automáticamente. Me reuní con ella un rato después, en el mismo lugar, con una carpeta llena de archivos con todas las mujeres de esa iglesia.

Se olvidó de mi existencia nada más esfumarme.

Me metí en el coche lo más rápido que pude y me escondí en alguna zona que supiera que nadie me pudiera ver. Abrí la carpeta y hojeé los archivos que tenía dentro. Los examiné minuciosamente, hasta dar con la más indicada. No podía escoger a una cualquiera, por lo que tenía que pensar bien con cuál quedarme.

Al fin di con una perfecta para mi causa: Elizabeth Ward.

**Parte 3B**

Gracias a mi _amiga_ Constantine no me fue difícil hallar a Elizabeth. Vivía en una zona de mala muerte, en un barrio bastante zarrapastroso de Tulsa. Casi que le estaba haciendo un favor inmiscuyéndola en mi plan. Me escondí en una calle colindante a la suya que era bastante oscura —algo no muy difícil en esa zona— y la sorprendí. Creo que ni siquiera supo que yo era un vampiro cuando comenzó a hablarme como si tal cosa y yo, claro está, ya la tenía hipnotizada.

—Cuando llegues a tu apartamento, abre la ventana de tu cuarto de baño y déjame entrar —le ordené y asintió con la mirada perdida.

Elizabeth era de baja estatura, delgada, pelo castaño y enormes ojos verdes. Pero sobre todo, y no menos importante, peligrosa. Porque ella era capaz de crear artefactos explosivos del tamaño de un reloj de pulsera. Y eso me aterraba y me encantaba a partes iguales. Era perfecta.

Cuando vi que la luz del cuarto de baño encenderse, ascendí hasta el tercer piso de un salto. Abrió la ventana y me deslicé por ella para entrar. Una vez dentro, Elizabeth me esperaba en la puerta del baño, como debía ser.

Le indiqué todo mi plan, todo lo que ella debía hacer durante todo este tiempo. La verdad es que jamás había hipnotizado a nadie a largo plazo, por lo que cada cierto tiempo, lo mejor sería volver a manipular su mente.

Calculé muy bien el tiempo que tenía hasta volver a la mansión. Este era el rato en la que Freyda estaba con Felipe y yo desaparecía un rato, pero el tiempo se agotaba y debía volver. Regresé a mi coche con la esperanza de que todo me hubiese salido como deseaba.

Y así fue.

A la noche siguiente, Elizabeth se presentó en la mansión. Freyda la miró con despotismo, ya que no la veía como para ser lo que ella buscaba. Había obedecido hasta en la vestimenta —no tan recatada, como me la encontré— y llevaba un escote tan provocativo que hasta a mí me sorprendió el cambio. Pero igualmente, Freyda estaba reticente a aceptarla como tal. Ella necesitaba alguna referencia que, evidentemente, no iba a poder demostrar fácilmente.

Pero no me importó, porque lo tenía todo completamente controlado. Sabía que mi esposa no se conformaría con una cara bonita y buena presencia —al menos para ella—, así que tenía que utilizar mi as en la manga: un telépata.

—Ni hablar —replicó Freyda tajantemente—. No pienso traer a Sookie Stackhouse para que puedas retozar en mi presencia con ella. Ni en broma.

Chasqueé la lengua y negué con la cabeza. Tenía ganas de soltarle la hipocresía que llevaban sus palabras, pero eso solo avivaría la llama en mi contra y no quería que mi plan se echara a perder.

—No, querida. No hablaba de Sookie. Me refería a otro chico.

—¿Otro telépata? —Asentí—. ¿Hay más de uno y no me has dicho nada hasta ahora? —Me encogí de hombros.

—Estuvo trabajando para el rey de Texas hace unos años, hasta el atentado que hubo allí en Dallas y tuvo que desaparecer del mapa de algunos vampiros de esa zona. Ahora sé que vive en Sacramento, y puedo contactar con él sin problemas.

—¿Sois amigos?

—En verdad no mucho, pero puedo convencerlo para que venga.

Freyda accedió a que Barry nos ayudara con nuestra elección. Con Elizabeth lo tenía bastante fácil, pero con Barry no estaba muy seguro, puesto que hacía más de tres años que no tenía contacto con él y no estaba muy seguro de si tenía muchas ganas de volver a verme. Vi que no era muy tarde, por lo que decidí intentarlo de inmediato; cuanto antes mejor.

—¿Diga? —contestó casi al instante. No tenía la voz cansada, por lo que probablemente no estuviera dormido aún.

—¿Barry Horowitz?

Hubo un largo silencio antes de contestar:

—¿Eric Northman?

—Aún me recuerdas.

—Como para no hacerlo. ¿Qué quieres? Iba a acostarme ya, que mañana tengo que madrugar.

—Lo sé, trabajas en una cafetería estilo años 50, donde te obligan a servir las mesas en patines.

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió hastiado; no se andaba con rodeos.

—Necesito que hagas un trabajo para mí. Es importante.

—No me interesa. ¿Algo más?

—Diez mil dólares y podrás regresar a Texas sin problemas.

Otro largo silencio. Esperaba que se lo estuviera pensando mejor esta vez.

—Que sean veinte mil y un coche nuevo.

—Con veinte mil te puedes comprar por lo menos dos.

—No sé por qué, pero te noto desesperado como para haberme llamado después de tanto tiempo, así que no estás como para regatear mucho conmigo, _amigo_. —Hubo cierto recelo al mencionar la ultima palabra.

Ahora el del silencio largo era yo. Desde luego sabía cómo negociar. Lástima que no nos lleváramos tan bien, porque me vendría bien tenerlo cerca.

—Hecho. Pero mañana te quiero aquí, en Oklahoma.

—¿Qué haces en Oklahoma?

—No preguntes y yo te daré lo tuyo. Ese es el trato.

Cuando Barry llegó, noté a Freyda emocionada por conocer a otro telépata que no se llamara Sookie Stackhouse. Lo trató como si fuese lo más fascinante del mundo. Empezaba a darme pena por tener que soportarla durante todo este rato interminable.

Estaba deseando que llegara Elizabeth. Freyda quiso que Barry leyera la mente de un par de candidatas antes que ella, pero yo estaba más que seguro de que se quedaría con mi candidata —mi candidata secreta, claro está—. Cuando al fin apareció, parecía nerviosa por algo. Esperaba que no fuese porque algo estuviera fallando.

—Lamento el retraso —comentó carraspeando; esta vez llevaba un atuendo un poco más discreto, pero también provocativo—. He tenido un pequeño percance con el coche, pero ya lo he solucionado.

—No te preocupes, señorita Ward —le contesté tranquilizándola—. Pase y póngase cómoda.

La acompañé hasta el salón, donde ya estaba Barry sentado en uno de los sillones. Elizabeth se sentó en el sofá al lado de Barry, lo que nos ayudó mucho. Ya le dije en todo lo que tenía que pensar para que no fallara en la entrevista.

—Barry, esta es Elizabeth Ward—le presenté al antiguo botones del Silent Shore a nuestra invitada—. Elizabeth, él es Barry Horowitz.

Se estrecharon la mano y Barry puso cara de haber descubierto algo sobre ella. Solo deseé que no tuviera nada que ver conmigo o temía que Barry me delatara allí mismo; claro que, pensándolo bien, si lo hacía se quedaba sin lo acordado.

—¿Así que eres amiga de Bubba? —preguntó Barry, intrigado.

—¿Bubba? —repitió Freyda con interés; sabía yo que este anzuelo iba a ser muy jugoso para ella.

—¡Oh, sí! —respondió Elizabeth con entusiasmo—. Le conocí hace unos años, poco antes de que los vampiros salieran del ataúd, como decís vosotros. Anduve por aquel entonces por una de las oscuras calles de mi barrio de Tulsa, cuando fui atacada por dos vampiros que pretendían hacerme de todo menos cosquillas. Y ahí salió de repente Bubba, como de la nada, a salvarme la vida. Me quedé un poco confusa, porque su gran parecido con el Rey del Rock era increíble y hasta que no me explicó todo… —Elizabeth parloteaba con tanta convicción que casi lloro de la emoción por mi ocurrencia—. En fin, el caso es que él me habló del mundo vampírico, bueno, lo mejor que pudo, porque ya conocéis a Bubba, no es de muchas palabras. Y nos hicimos amigos desde entonces. Lo veo muy de vez en cuando y hace poco me lo volví a encontrar cerca de mi calle. Le dije que estaba buscando trabajo y me habló de un amigo suyo, un tal Eric Northman. —Me miró a los ojos como queriendo decir que sabía que se refería a mí—. Me comentó que en la mansión donde vivía muchas veces necesitaban empleadas, sobre todo como limpiadoras, así que me facilitó esta dirección y aquí me tenéis.

—Bubba como siempre tan servicial —comenté procurando disimular todo lo posible.

—Está bien —concluyó Freyda, convencida—. Si vas de parte de Bubba, no hay más nada que decir. Estarás un mes de prueba, claro está, pero antes tendré que corroborar lo que dices.

Por suerte, ya avisé con antelación a Bubba de esta posibilidad. Si había alguien en quien podía confiar ciegamente, ese era Bubba. Por suerte para mí, estuvo aquí unos días antes de la llegada de Elizabeth, por lo que no cabría duda de que todo bien podía ser cierto.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo o prefieres hacerlo personalmente? —le sugerí. Sabía que querría hacerlo ella, pero le gustaba que alguien más se ofreciera a ello, para que aparentara ser más importante o qué sé yo.

—No, prefiero hacerlo yo misma. No creo que me lleve mucho rato porque, ya sabes, Bubba no es de muchas palabras que digamos.

No, no lo era. Y por eso se podía confiar en él.

—Muy bien —nos interrumpió Barry, poniéndose en pie—. Si ya os habéis decidido por esta joven, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Freyda —hizo una reverencia con la cabeza—, ha sido un placer conocerla. Eric —se dirigió a mí, con otra reverencia y una sonrisa demasiado fingida—. Un gusto volver a verle.

—Y hacer negocios —le insté con sorna—. Te acompaño hasta el coche. Hasta tu nuevo coche —especifiqué.

Cuando llegamos hasta el nuevo coche de Barry, un Chevrolet Corvette de mi propiedad, Barry se aseguró de que nadie más nos pudiera oír cuando me dijo:

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

—¿De qué me hablas?

—No subestimes nunca a un telépata, Eric.

Uno de nuestros famosos silencios se apoderó del momento.

—No lo hago. Si no, no estarías aquí.

—Pues lo haces. Porque sé que esa chica está hipnotizada. —Alcé una ceja sin saber si eso era bueno o malo—. Tiene la mente tan bloqueada que raro es que recuerde su nombre.

—El trato era que no harías preguntas.

—Y no las he hecho. Solo he dicho algunas observaciones.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo estás tan seguro de que he sido yo y no otro vampiro?

—No hay que ser muy listo para eso. Evidentemente, su cónyuge no ha sido porque se le nota que no la había visto de antes. Luego está el hecho de que me llamaste anoche con tanta desesperación en la voz que se notaba que ocultabas algo. Así que no hay mucho donde escoger. Además, mientras contaba esa historia tan bien inventada, podía escuchar en su mente tu voz.

—¿Mi voz?

—Sí. Cuando un vampiro hipnotiza a alguien y le hace repetir algo, la voz del vampiro hace eco en su cabeza. ¿Nunca te lo comentó Sookie?

—Sookie nunca le tuvo que leer la mente a ningún hipnotizado como Elizabeth. No al menos que yo sepa.

—Tranquilo —comentó con calma—, no pienso delatarte ante nadie.

—Gracias. En el maletero tienes un maletín con el dinero y aquí tienes las llaves —le dije, sacándolas del bolsillo de mi pantalón y entregándoselas.

—Comprendes que esta será la última vez que nos veamos, ¿no?

Asentí.

—No me interesa meter en problemas a nadie, así que mis labios están sellados.

—Con un coche y veinte mil dólares quién no los tendría así.

—También es cierto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo único que voy a rehusar es del hecho de volver a Texas. Aunque no descarto regresar como visitante, me gusta mi vida en Sacramento. Ahora tengo un gato llamado _Pancho_ y soy feliz allí.

—Me alegro, pues. Deseo que te siga tan bien como hasta ahora. De verdad.

—Lo mismo digo. Y dele recuerdos a Sookie de mi parte.

Asentí porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer. «Lo haré», pensé. «Algún día lo haré».

**Parte 3C**

Una vez que Freyda pudo comprobar por sí misma que podía contar para lo que fuese en Elizabeth, dejé que el tiempo corriera todo lo que fuese necesario. No tenía prisa en terminar con esta parte del plan. Pero lo que no dejé fue en continuar diciéndole a Elizabeth todo lo que tenía que hacer mientras esperaba ese momento.

Cada semana debía construir uno de los artilugios explosivos de los que hablaba su ficha. Tenía que demostrarme que no había estado perdiendo el tiempo. Y cada vez que lo terminase, tenía que ocultarlo en alguna parte de la mansión. Siempre comprobaba que cumplía con su cometido cada vez que me dejaba algún mensaje en mi dormitorio —del que me deshacía de inmediato nada más verlo— señalándome dónde había escondido cada artilugio. Me sentía orgulloso del gran trabajo que estaba haciendo Elizabeth. Me daría pena si no supiera que ella fue una de las responsables del atentado que hubo en Dallas hace unos años. Ese detalle no se lo quise comentar a Barry porque sabía que se pondría nervioso y querría ponerle las manos encima —no precisamente para nada bueno— o seguramente se le escaparía algo indebido y no podía arriesgarme a que lo estropeara todo.

No supe cuándo poner en marcha mi siguiente parte del plan hasta que me encontré con un viejo conocido: Darius Waters.

Darius fue un empleado del Fangtasia cuando se abrió el local. Fue el primer encargado que tuvimos, pero también era el más problemático. Contraté a Darius porque su hermano, Damian, me salvó el pellejo en una ocasión y estuve en deuda con él durante años, así que cuando salimos del ataúd y supo que íbamos a abrir un local de vampiros, inmediatamente me llamó pidiendo que colocara a su hermano menor a trabajar en mi negocio. No me terminaba de convencer, porque se le veía un crío maleducado y alérgico al trabajo duro, pero accedí por saldar mi cuenta con Damian.

Pero los problemas con Darius no tardaron en llegar: trataba mal a los clientes, llegaba casi siempre tarde y tenía un serio problema de cleptomanía, por lo que más de un cliente se quejó de que uno de mis empleados le había birlado el reloj o alguna cadena de oro. O vaya usted a saber. Le di varias oportunidades, pero aquel idiota las desaprovechaba siempre. Le dije a Damian que iba a despedir a su hermano, ya que me estaba generando más quebraderos de cabeza que otra cosa. Damian aceptó el despido de buena gana, porque sabía cómo era su hermano, y creía que podría cambiar si trabajaba para mí, pero se equivocó.

Así que, dicho y hecho. Le despedí como le avisé al hermano mayor, pero Darius no se lo tomó tan bien como Damian. Nos amenazó en más de una ocasión con demandarnos por despido improcedente —lo sé, muy gracioso todo— o con clavarnos una estaca cuando estuviéramos en nuestros ataúdes —de verdad que era un chico muy divertido cuando se lo proponía—, por no hablar de que se estaba aprovechando del hecho de que no podíamos manipular su mente con nuestros poderes. Menos mal que Damian le hizo entrar en razón y se marchó sin darnos más problemas.

Y encontrármelo justo allí, en pleno centro de Oklahoma City, como si tal cosa, y comprobando que no había cambiado en todos estos años, me hizo más feliz de lo que pesaba. No pensé que aquel cretino del que en su día soñaba con partirle el cuello de mil maneras distintas iba a resultarme tan útil.

En cuanto le vi, lo llevé hasta el callejón oscuro más cercano y le ordené que nos denunciara como aquella vez que nos amenazó. Sí, sonaba absurdo, pero era la única manera que tenía yo de poder volver a Luisiana.

Así que Darius Waters, con su poca inteligencia y su risa boba, hizo bien su trabajo por una vez en su miserable vida.

Ya quedaba menos para que llegara a su fin mi plan para ser libre.

* * *

—¿En serio que tienes que ir hasta Luisiana por el juicio de ese zumbado? —inquirió Freyda, sorprendida por el caso. Sabía que le iba a costar aceptar que tendría que marcharme justo al estado que me prohibió tres años atrás, pero esto no podría negármelo.

—Lo sé. Estoy tan sorprendido de esto como tú. —A veces me preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta tranquilidad y frialdad.

—Pero este fin de semana tenemos reunión con todos los sheriffs de Oklahoma, y también estará Felipe unos días. No puedes dejarme sola con esto. A ti se te da mejor que a mí en estas cosas.

Sinceramente, no recordaba lo de la reunión de sheriffs, pero lo de Felipe era más que consciente de ello. Y teniendo en cuenta lo mal que me caían todos los sheriffs de Oklahoma, no me apenaba la idea de que fueran víctimas de todo mi plan.

—Lo sé, pero no me puedo escaquear. Además, eres la soberana de este estado, por lo que si has llegado hasta aquí, seguramente lo harás muy bien en la reunión.

—Luisiana —repitió refunfuñando—. ¿No podrías hacer una videoconferencia que sirva para el juicio?

—No, lo intenté, pero no pude hacer nada. —Ni siquiera lo sopesé.

—¿Y dónde será?

—En los juzgados de Shreveport.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás?

—Cuatro días. Pero no saldré de Shreveport.

Vi cómo se le tensaban los músculos. De verdad que no entendía esos extraños celos que le tenía a mi exnovia —o exmujer, a ojos vampíricos—, cuando ella ni siquiera mostraba ningún interés amoroso en mí. La hipocresía se respiraba por todo el ambiente.

—Te lo prometo —insistí.

—De ti me fío, pero no creo que pueda decir lo mismo de _ella_.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparte, porque ella está felizmente casada y no quiere saber nada de mí. —Puse los ojos en blanco antes de añadir—: ni yo de ella.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de que esté tan enamorada de ese hombre lobo.

—En verdad es un cambiante. —«Al que ayudé hace cosa de un mes a salir de un problema económico que tenía», pensé, pero eso lo omití por razones obvias.

—Vaya, veo que estás muy bien informado —espetó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pam me dijo antes de mudarme aquí que estaban juntos. Y sé por ella lo poco que te he contado. No me interesa verla, la verdad. Alguien que me cambia por un ser tan asqueroso como un cambiante no merece el mínimo de mi atención. —Arrugué la nariz para darle más credibilidad a mis palabras. A veces me sorprendía de mí mismo por mis ocurrencias—. Además, ¿de qué me serviría volver a verla? Solo para torturarme, nada más.

—Supongo —comentó encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

—Toma —dije en un intento de cambiar de tema y le entregué una cajita de color celeste y un lazo turquesa—. Espero que te guste.

Abrió la cajita con impaciencia y extrajo su contenido.

—Es un brazalete de oro de dieciocho quilates con incrustaciones de rubíes —le informé, mientras miraba mi obsequio con ojos enamoradizos.

—Es precioso, Eric. —«Y mortífero», pensé, ya que había pasado por las manos de nuestra _encantadora_ Elizabeth—. No sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada —le dije cogiendo el brazalete y colocándoselo en el brazo—. Te queda perfecto.

—A mí todo me queda perfecto. Pero no tenías que haberte molestado.

—Lo sé, pero yo tengo siempre mejor gusto que Felipe.

—Eso no te lo discuto. Sabes cómo complacer a una mujer en todos los sentidos. —Vi cómo esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Voy a empezar a pensar que me vas a echar de menos durante mi ausencia.

Reí entre dientes por mi ocurrencia. Sabía que eso jamás pasaría.

—Si te pones delante de un espejo y lo repites tres veces, tal vez acabes sorprendido.

—O mareado.

La llamada de Pam salvó el momento. Un minuto más teniendo que aguantar su falso coqueteo y me hubiese prestado voluntario para que me torturaran con plata y vendieran mi sangre milenaria al mejor postor.

—Has tardado en llamarme hoy.

— _He pasado la noche en el Fangtasia y ya sabes que aquí abajo hay poca cobertura_.

—Me tenías preocupado, pero que no se repita.

— _Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez._ _¿Cuándo llegas?_ —Sentí su entusiasmo entre sus frías palabras.

—El jueves cuando despiertes me tienes ahí hasta el lunes por la mañana que salga mi vuelo.

— _Aún faltan tres días. Eso es mucho tiempo_.

—Llevo tres años sin pisar Luisiana, así que tres días no es nada.

— _Tal vez, pero igual es mucho tiempo. Además, tengo trabajo para ti para cuando terminemos con e_ _ste absurdo_ _juicio._

—Cómo me conoces.

— _He de mantenerte ocupado para que no caigas en la tentación, mi amado Eric._

—La única manera de liberarse de la tentación es ceder ante ella.

— _No si lo puedo evitar, Dorian Gray._

—Seré bueno. Lo prometo.

— _Más te vale._

—No me interesa pasar por cierto pueblo. No soy masoquista.

— _Antes lo eras._

—Y te encantaba.

— _Más que los rollitos de canela de mi madre._

—¿Aún los recuerdas?

— _Recuerdo que me gustaban._

—Nos vemos el jueves.

Por estas cosas es que amaba a Pam. Podíamos hablar de cosas totalmente absurdas y entender lo que pretendíamos decirnos el uno al otro. En este caso, me dejó claro que como me acercara a Sookie me ataba a la cama con cadenas de plata. En nuestros buenos tiempos, esto nos encantaba.

En cuanto colgué, me dirigí a nuestro lugar secreto con Elizabeth. Estaba en mitad del bosque colindante con la mansión, a unos siete kilómetros. Nos reuníamos en una vieja casa en ruinas, donde escondía muchos de los artefactos que fabricaba antes de ser transportados lentamente a la mansión.

—El Día D ha llegado —le dije mirándola fijamente a sus ojos perdidos en la nada, iluminados por unas pocas velas colocadas estratégicamente—. El viernes llegarán los sheriffs de todo el estado. Los recibirás como siempre, con simpatía y discreción. Harás lo mismo el sábado, cuando lleguen Felipe, su esposa y guardaespaldas. No harás ni dirás nada que pueda alertarlos. El domingo por la mañana, a las nueve en punto, te colocarás el cinturón con explosivos que fabricaste para este día. Te dirigirás a la mansión y llamarás a la comisaría más próxima y les dirás quién eres: Elizabeth Katherine Ward, miembro de la Iglesia de la Hermandad del Sol y que te has infiltrado en casa de los reyes de Oklahoma haciéndote pasar por alguien de confianza, para poder destruirlos desde dentro. Deja claro que has actuado sola para que no te descubrieran. En cuanto cuelgues, aprieta el botón que activará todas las bombas colocadas por la mansión. ¿Lo has entendido?

Elizabeth asintió automáticamente. La dejé allí, en esa casa en ruinas, terminando alguno de sus trabajos para esta misión. Solo deseaba que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Tras preparar mi maleta y coger mi amuleto de mi caja fuerte, pensé que lo mejor sería dejarme allí el móvil. Sabía que desde hacía tiempo Freyda me controlaba con él —aunque siempre lo desconectaba cuando me iba a donde no quería que me encontrara—, así que lo apagué para que no me localizara y lo coloqué en mi cuarto, justo al lado de una de las bombas. Me deshice también del que tenía de prepago.

En cuanto llegué y desperté, Pam me entregó el que le pedí que se comprara antes de irme. Sabía que algún día lo necesitaría. Llamé a Bubba en cuanto me quedé solo y le pedí que me mantuviera informado sobre las novedades que ocurrieran en Oklahoma, ya que algo grande iba a suceder. Me quiso preguntar, pero sabía que eso no sería buena idea.

Justo cuando íbamos al Fangtasia a solucionar un problema con una de las camareras, Pam recibió una llamada cuando íbamos a entrar en el coche.

—Bill —la escuché decir.

—Pam, es Sookie. —Recuerdo que Pam se giró al escuchar su nombre. Quiso ocultar su rostro porque sabía que no iban a ser buenas noticias—. Tuvo un accidente ayer por la tarde.

—Ocúpate tú, que yo tengo algo importante que hacer…

Ni siquiera dejé que terminara la frase cuando me marché a Bon Temps. El cuerpo me temblaba. El hecho de pensar que a Sookie le podía haber pasado algo grave me quemaba como si mil agujas de plata me lo atravesaran. Ni siquiera me paré a pensar en que no podía estar allí, tan solo actué. No sabía a dónde ir y solo se me ocurrió ir a su casa con la esperanza de verla allí. Y así fue. Entré por la ventana sin ningún problema, extrañado porque pensé que me había restringido la entrada nada más marcharme de Luisiana, pero me sorprendió comprobar que no era así.

La noche que Sookie se puso de parto, Bill tenía que ir al Fangtasia a solucionar un problema informático en uno de los ordenadores. El asunto fue que Bubba se adelantó más de la cuenta, porque Bill no se dirigió al Fangtasia como estaba previsto, sino que pasó antes por casa de Sookie y lo demás ya sabéis qué pasó. Yo estaba de camino al Fangtasia, pero me pilló todo el atasco por aquel accidente que hubo en la autovía. Bubba se hizo un lío y llamó directamente a Bill en cuanto se enteró de lo de Oklahoma, a pesar de que no estábamos juntos, así que por eso lo sabía antes de que saliera en todas partes.

No le culpo, ya que yo es adivino

* * *

Todos permanecieron callados, prestando mucha atención a mi relato. Me sentía extraño, porque en todo momento no fui interrumpido por nadie. Normalmente me solían cuestionar alguna parte donde llegara, pero no fue el caso. Tal vez no querían perderse nada y hacerlo cuando terminase.

—Y eso fue todo —concluí—. El resto no es necesario que os lo cuente porque fuisteis testigos.

Bill me miraba con los brazos cruzados y Pam tenía una expresión extraña que no sabría cómo interpretar.

—Eres idiota —me espetó Pam.

—¿Y ahora por qué?

—Podría haberte echado una mano si el orgullo no hubiese estado tan presente en tu forma de ser.

—Ya te dije que no quería meterte en este asunto. Era muy peligroso.

—Peligro es mi segundo nombre, _mon amour._

Puse los ojos en blanco. Miré a Bill, quien no me quitaba el ojo de encima con desapruebo.

—Eres un cabrón con demasiada suerte, Eric. Jamás lo podré entender.

—Yo tampoco sé cómo pude tener tanta.

—A excepción de lo del Consejo de Vampiros —apuntó Pam.

—Una nimiedad en este caso.

Pam se encogió de hombros.

—Según se mire, sí.

Me preocupaba mucho la reacción de Sookie. Estaba con la mirada perdida, como pensando en algo y no sé si es que no se atrevía a mirarme a la cara o qué era, pero estaba más callada de lo habitual. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Sookie… —Chasqueé los dedos delante de sus ojos y la devolví a la realidad—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Negó con la cabeza y su mirada penetrándome la mía.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—¿Elizabeth tenía familia? —Me daba la sensación de que fue una pregunta al azar.

—No. Era huérfana.

—Pobre —murmuró, agachando la mirada—. No creo que se lo mereciese, después de todo.

—Sookie, esa pobre chica, como dices, estaba entrenada para machacar vampiros en un chasquido. Era como Buffy Cazavampiros 2.0.

Asintió aceptando lo que le decía. Hablaba casi en automático y eso no era normal en ella.

—Sook, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Pam preocupada.

—Sí, es solo que estoy algo cansada. Llevo todo el día en pie y es tarde ya.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —se ofreció Bill.

—No. No es necesario. Pero gracias. —Le dedicó una leve sonrisa, para dejar claro que estaba bien. Pero se notaba que no era así.

—Está bien. En ese caso, me marcho a hacer unos asuntos.

Miró a Sookie, con la misma expresión que el resto, y se marchó sin más.

—¿Seguro que todo está bien? —insistió Pam.

—Sí, es solo que… —Vaciló antes de continuar—: ¿De verdad que no tenías intención de venir a Bon Temps?

—No —le respondí, tajante. Me miró ahora como sorprenda o disgustada. O una mezcla de ambas cosas.

—¿Entonces no tienes nada que ver con lo de Sam?

—Yo me enteré de eso cuando llamó Bill. No me interesaba hacerle nada a nadie de tu entorno cercano. —Saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón el amuleto que ella ya conocía y lo puse encima de la mesa—. Lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo.

Sookie observó el amuleto, que se encontraba dentro de la bolsita, Lo acarició un poco con los dedos y se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

—Está bien, te creo —dijo al fin—. Es solo que estoy algo confusa y más después de lo que nos has relatado.

—Lamento no poder hacer más por ti.

—No te preocupes. Ya has hecho más que suficiente.

Me miró con media sonrisa en la cara, como recordando algo que le resultó divertido.

—Me alegro de que Barry se encuentre bien. Y que sea feliz con su gato _Pancho_.

Me eché a reír. No me lo esperaba.

—¿Te importa cerrar tú? Estoy agotada y tengo ganas de darme una ducha y meterme en la cama.

—¿Y Adele? —quise saber.

—Pasará la noche con Holly. Mañana me la trae a casa.

—Ve tranquila. Yo me encargo de cerrar cuando termine de sacar todo de aquí.

—Gracias. Nos vemos.

Se marchó mirándome de reojo. A veces me gustaría saber en qué estaba pensando, pero cuando quería, Sookie era muy transparente. Aunque este no era el caso.

—¿Empezamos ya? —sugirió Pam.

—Empezamos ya.


	11. X

Me pasé la noche sin poder dormir bien. Estuve tentada a llamar a Holly por si estuviera despierta, pero tampoco quería que se desvelara por mi culpa. Además, Hoyt aún no estaba de vacaciones y tenía que madrugar; no quería ser la responsable de su posible desvelo.

Me levanté y empecé a hacer lo que mejor se me daba en estos casos: limpiar. Como no tenía a la niña, no estuve pendiente de si tenía que darle la toma o no, por lo que en ese sentido me sentí un poco aliviada. Cogí un paño y comencé a limpiar el cuarto de baño; no sé por qué me puse con este cuarto, ya que estaba limpio de hace dos días, pero me apetecía volver a hacerlo. Como siempre me decía la abuela: Una habitación nunca estará lo suficientemente limpia.

La echaba de menos. No paraba de pensar en ella justo ahora. Me puse el batín y salí en dirección al cementerio. Rezaba por no encontrarme a ninguno de mis amigos vampiros —sobre todo al que era mi vecino—, pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr.

Hacía una noche estupenda, porque no hacía ni pizca de calor y pude disfrutar de mi paseo por el campo santo. Observé las lápidas de algunos difuntos y me preguntaba si los familiares de algunos de ellos se preocupaban por ellos, porque llevaban mucho sin ser visitados. Claro que, tal vez ya no tuvieran familiares. Lo que me puso un poco triste. No sé por qué tengo que pensar en estas cosas, ya que no es asunto mío.

Me sentí un poco mal al llegar a la tumba de mi abuela y comprobar que tenía un matojo seco y flores muertas de la última vez que la fui a visitar, aún estando embarazada, por el aniversario de su muerte. Retiré un poco los matorrales y aparté las flores a un lado, prometiéndome venir a limpiarlo por la mañana; lo haría ahora, pero no hay tanta luz como para hacerlo como a ella le gustaría tenerla, así que me dispuse tan solo a observarla. Me senté en el suelo, lo más cerca del mármol que pude, y comencé a hablar con ella:

—Hola, abuela. Siento que te esté visitando a estas horas, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Recuerdo que te solías despertar muchas veces por las noches cuando me desvelaba, porque te despertaba con el ruido de las cacerolas que formaba yo sin querer al pretender calentarme un poco de leche cuando no podía dormir. Y en vez de enfadarte conmigo, te ofrecías para calentarla tú. También recuerdo lo reacia que siempre fuiste a usar el microondas. «Donde esté un buen fogón, que se quiten los electrodomésticos estos nuevos», me solías decir.

»Te echo tanto de menos. Echo de menos tus flores. Echo de menos tus comidas. Echo de menos tu perfume, tu olor natural. Echo de menos tu risa cuando pillabas mi sarcasmo. Echo de menos tu voz serena cuando me hablabas. Echo de menos tus abrazos, sobre todo cuando estaba de bajón. Echo de menos que, aunque te cayera mal alguien, siempre tenías buenas palabras con esa persona. Echo de menos tu bondad. Echo de menos que jamás juzgabas a nadie, menos sin conocerlo. Echo de menos hasta que aceptaras a Jason tal como es, a pesar de haber sido siempre un cabeza loca. Echo de menos tus consejos, más ahora que soy madre, que los necesito más que nunca. Y espero y deseo más que cualquier otra cosa que mi hija se parezca en algo a ti. Es muy tranquila y de sueño profundo, así que de momento algún rasgo tiene.

»No sé cómo voy a poder seguir adelante con tu ausencia y más ahora que no está Sam conmigo. Al menos con él no me sentía tan sola, pero ahora siento que estoy muy perdida y no sé dónde está mi camino. Tú siempre me guiaste para que no me torciera en ese camino y siento que fui demasiado dependiente de tus sabios consejos que tanto anhelo ahora.

»Y más con lo de Eric, que acaba de regresar y estoy hecha un buen lío. Sobre todo por algo que ha contado esta noche que me ha dejado helada. ¿Debería hablar con él y contarle todo o mejor lo dejo pasa? Sé que me dirías que haga lo que me dicte el corazón, pero yo ahora mismo tengo el corazón demasiado débil para poder escucharlo con claridad. Ojalá le hubieses podido conocer, como lo hiciste con Bill. Yo creo que te hubiese caído bien, porque Eric tiene ese lado canalla que puede hacer que desconfíes de él, pero luego tiene esa mirada desconcertante en donde te puedes perder en ese mar nórdico que tiene por ojos. Tiene un encanto de lo más peculiar que hace que no pase desapercibido para nadie.

»Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy hablando tanto de él, pero necesitaba sacarlo. Si te estás preguntando si se parece en algo a Bill… no. No se parecen en nada. Son como la noche y el día, el aceite y el agua. Bill es muy correcto, mucho más serio y bastante cuadriculado. Y a pesar de nuestras diferencias y saber que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, no dejará de ser mi primer amor. Y me gusta tenerlo de amigo, aunque él no lo entienda.

»Estas cosas con Sam no me pasaban. No sé por qué, cuando empecé a salir con él, todo esto desapareció. Y le echo mucho de menos. Aún tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento me voy a despertar de esta pesadilla y que me va a llamar por teléfono diciéndome que va a llegar un poco más tarde porque se ha quedado hasta las tantas trabajando.

Un segundo.

Sí, eso es.

—Lo siento, abuela, pero he de irme. Prometo volver para limpiar tu lápida esto días.

Me marché de allí tan rápido como alma que lleva el diablo. Entré en casa casi sin aliento, subiendo a mi dormitorio lo más deprisa que mis piernas pudieran resistir. Abrí el armario donde estaba la caja que me dieron en el hospital. ¿Dónde carajos estaba? Rebusqué y la encontré junto a una caja de zapatos llena de correspondencia de viejos amigos. Volqué la caja encima de la cama, pero no encontré lo que necesitaba.

Vamos, Sookie, ¿dónde puede estar? ¿Dónde carajos estará el móvil de Sam? A ver, haz memoria, ¿dónde crees que lo pudo poner antes de…?

Respiré hondo. Puse la mente en blanco para poder pensar un poco mejor. Eso me ayudaba hace tiempo, pero ahora no mucho. Abrí cajones y cajas. Puse la habitación patas arriba. Bajé a la cocina y rebusqué sin éxito. Nada. También por el salón. Negativo.

De repente se me vino a la mente una llamada que tuvo aquella tarde. La última que tuvo antes del accidente. Recuerdo que acabábamos de salir del restaurante y nos dirigíamos a la camioneta. Respondió rápido y le dijo que le llamaría más tarde. Entramos en el coche y… ¿y? ¡Vamos, Sookie! ¿Qué hizo con el móvil? A veces lo metía en mi bolso, pero otras lo metía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta o en la guantera del coche o la camioneta.

¡Eso es! ¡Mi bolso! Fui derecha al salón, donde lo solía dejar colgado en la percha. Volqué el bolso en el sofá y allí tenía de todo menos el móvil de Sam. No, espera, no era este el que llevaba. ¡Serás idiota, Sookie! Fuiste a un sitio un poco elegante, por lo que llevaste un vestido de gasa fresco y el bolso pequeño azul celeste, a juego con el vestido. Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto y fui en busca de mi diminuto bolso azul. Aún seguía con un poco de sangre seca. Lo abrí y solo había un poco de dinero en efectivo, mi pintalabios y un espejo. Pero ni rastro del móvil de Sam.

Me sentía frustrada. Solo había un sitio donde podría estar, pero puede que estuviera destrozado. O puede que no. Menos mal que sabía quién se llevó: Alcide. Miré el reloj y no me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. Me asomé a la ventana, pero no había luna llena, por lo que las posibilidades de que Alcide estuviera en su forma lupina se esfumaron al instante. Aun así, tampoco suele llevar el móvil encima, porque, para qué nos vamos a engañar, siendo un animal, no tiene dónde esconder nada. Podría mandarle un mensaje o dejarle uno en su buzón de voz, pero lo mejor sería llamarlo por la mañana, a una hora más decente. Seguramente le acabaría preocupando de más, y preferí que lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

Recogí todo el desperdicio que había formado en mi dormitorio y saqué la novela que había en mi mesita de noche. Hacía semanas que no la cogía; era _La casa torcida_ , de Agatha Christie, que me regaló Amelia la última vez que nos vimos y me dijo que me iba a gustar. La empecé la noche antes del accidente, por lo que llevaba muy pocas páginas. Creo que solo pude leer un par de páginas antes de que se me cerraran los ojos sin poder remediarlo.

* * *

Me desperté con Holly aporreando mi puerta sin parar. Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos, me levanté de golpe y me asomé a la ventana, para que viera que seguía con vida.

Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba tocando mi puerta.

—Sookie, me tenías preocupada —dijo cuando bajé aún legañosa—. Llevo casi diez minutos llamándote al móvil, al teléfono de casa, a tu puerta… —Ahora ya sabía cuánto.

—Lo siento —respondí, bostezando—, es que he pasado muy mala noche y habré dormido… —Me encogí de hombros, ya que desconocía la hora que era.

—Son las ocho y cuarto.

Cinco horas. Nada más.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, no, tranquila, es que la reunión de anoche acabó mucho más tarde de lo que tenía previsto y me dejó un poco pensativa.

—¿Algo de lo que debería preocuparme? —me preguntó, mientras metía a la niña en casa.

—No, no —volví a negar, intentando disimular como pude—. No es nada del otro mundo. Es solo que las cosas están cambiando mucho y muy rápido y me tengo que hacer a la idea.

Estaba tan dormida que no sabía ni lo que le estaba diciendo, pero me sonaba bastante bien.

—Ya sabes que si me necesitas, para lo que sea, estoy a una llamada.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Holly.

Adele estaba dormida en el cochecito y no quise molestarla.

—¿Cómo se ha portado?

—Parece un angelito. Solo ha llorado para comer y para que le cambie el pañal.

—Sí, es muy buena. No me la merezco, de verdad.

—No digas eso. Míralo por el lado bueno. Al menos no estás sufriendo lo que una madre primeriza suele sufrir. Yo con Cody estuve semanas sin dormir más de dos horas y media. Y por aquel entonces aún estaba con su padre, no me quiero ni imaginar tener que hacerlo sola.

—Por suerte ahora ya no lo estás.

—Sí, he tenido mucha suerte con Hoyt. Y, hablando de él, la semana que viene nos vamos de viaje.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Te hice caso y nos vamos unos días a Orlando. Vamos a hacerle una visita a cierto ratón parlante que hay por allí.

—Dicho así, parece terrorífico —bromeé.

—Lo es cuando vas con dos niños con edades tan dispersas. Hoyt y yo nos iremos turnando para que Cody pueda disfrutar de todas las atracciones.

—Es el que más va a disfrutar, por lo que veo.

—Sí. Pero se lo merece. Hace mucho que no le puedo dar algo así.

—Entonces espero que os lo paséis todos fenomenal —dije con una sonrisa extraña debido al cansancio; cualquiera que me viera pensaría que iba drogada hasta el culo.

—Gracias, Sook. —Me miró preocupada y se dirigió a la puerta—. Será mejor que te deje descansar un rato. Cualquier cosa me dices.

La vi marcharse y meterse en su coche. Saqué a la niña con la intención de llevarla hasta su cuna, pero de repente escuché que otro coche se acercaba. Me asomé por la puerta, con la niña apoyada en mi hombro, y casi me da un síncope cuando _lo vi_. Pensé que me iba a dar algo al ver la camioneta de Sam acercarse hasta mi casa.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta quién era el que la conducía. Aparcó cerca de la puerta y se bajó del coche cuan grande era.

No pude evitar fijarme en que llevaba una ajustadísima camiseta blanca que marchaba a la perfección sus bíceps y su perfecto torso. Sacó de la parte de atrás una caja y se dirigía hacia mí con ella entre las manos.

—No estaba segura de si ibas a estar en casa esta mañana —dijo con aquella voz tan varonil que tanto me gustaba; creo que la falta de sueño me está haciendo pensar en cosas que no debo.

—Te iba a llamar justo esta mañana —le dije con la voz tan ronca como la suya. Solo que la mía no sonaba nada sexy.

Dejó la caja en el columpio del porche, me dio un enorme abrazo y, con cuidado, cogió en brazos a Adele, que se había despertado; se estaba restregando los ojos con un puño y acababa de bostezar.

—Te he dejado la camioneta como nueva, casi mejor que como estaba antes. —Forcé una sonrisa, pero Alcide notó mi incomodidad—. Si quieres que me la lleve, no tienes más que decírmelo.

—Es que…

—No te preocupes. No hay más que hablar. —De la caja sacó unos papeles, que por lo visto tenía preparados por si se daba el caso—. Sabía que te querrías deshacer de ella, y más teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió, pero tenía que asegurarme.

—¿No te importa?

Alcide bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Son los papeles del cambio de dueño. Tan solo tienes que echarle una firma, decirme una cantidad y te puedes olvidar del asunto.

Asentí. Cogí la caja y los papeles, y le invité a entrar. Afuera estaba empezando a hacer el calor habitual de una mañana de agosto.

—Tengo que salir a comprar esta mañana, por lo que lo único que te puedo servir ahora mismo es un vaso de té helado.

—El té está bien.

Alcide se sentó en una silla, sentando a Adele delicadamente en su regazo.

—Definitivamente, va a ser una cambiante —comentó con una amplia sonrisa; a pesar de que los hombres lobo y los cambiantes no se llevaban del todo bien, Alcide siempre se diferenció por ser pacífico ante cualquier ser de dos naturalezas.

—Eso me han dicho —asentí.

—¿Te has informado de todo lo que le pueda ocurrir durante su crecimiento?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Tenían que informarme sobre su crecimiento? Solo la pesaron, midieron y comprobaron que estaba todo bien. No me dijeron nada de esto.

—No. ¿Es importante?

—Un poco. Más que nada porque, como ya sabrás, un cambiante no es igual a un humano, y sufren varios cambios importantes a lo largo de su crecimiento.

—¿Cambios?

—Bueno, suelen crecer mucho más rápido y una vez o dos al año sufren de fiebre muy alta.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Sí. Eso es porque su cuerpo se está adaptando a las dos naturalezas. Aunque Adele, al ser mestiza, tal vez padezca más días de fiebre. Puede que tres veces al año.

—¿Hay algo más de los mestizos que deba saber? Tengo la sensación de que soy una madre horrible que no le hace estas preguntas al pediatra.

—No lo eres. Solo primeriza. Es normal. Prácticamente no hay mucha diferencia entre mestizos y puros, lo único que, bueno, puede que su desarrollo termine antes o después que un cambiante de sangre pura.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que tal vez a los diez años sufra su primera transformación o no lo haga hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Me quedé pensativa un segundo antes de seguir preguntando.

—¿Por qué Sam no me diría todo esto?

—Probablemente porque ni él mismo sabría mucho del asunto. Él es pura sangre y no mestizo, y es raro encontrarse con uno.

—¿Tanto?

—Bueno, un poco sí. Lo normal es que los nuestros procreen con alguien como nosotros. Cuando lo hacen con humanos, hay pocas posibilidades de que el embarazo salga adelante. Sobre todo si la parte humana es de la madre.

Tragué saliva. Me estaba empezando a encontrar fatal solo de pensar en lo peor que pudo pasarme.

—Tuviste mucha suerte en todo, Sookie. Pero tal vez fuese tu parte feérica la que te mantuvo con vida.

—Tal vez.

—Todo es posible,

Abrí la boca con la intención de preguntar más cosas, pero no quería parecer idiota por no haberme interesado en todo esto cuando estuve embarazada; en mi defensa, diré que Sam me dijo que había pocas probabilidades de que fuese cambiante, pero había un cincuenta por ciento de que eso fuese posible. Tampoco quise preocuparme por aquello, más por no estresarme y que todo siguiera adelante.

—Pregunta. —Odiaba que me conociera tan bien.

—¿Va a ser como Jason? Ya sabes…

Alcide se echó a reír.

—No, no se va a convertir en un híbrido medio humano medio animal que escoja ella. —Respiré aliviada; imaginarme a mi hija siendo como mi hermano me estaba espantando de repente—. Jason fue convertido mediante mordiscos. Ya era adulto, por lo que su cuerpo tuvo muy poco tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva naturaleza. Adele es cambiante de nacimiento, por lo que tendrá toda la vida para que esa naturaleza se vaya desarrollándose poco a poco. Y cada vez que cambie será un animal por completo.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí y soportes mis preguntas idiotas.

—No son idiotas, son normales.

—¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto de híbridos? Nunca me habías hablado de esto.

—Bueno, no sería un buen líder si no supiera estas cosas. Además, tengo un par de mestizas en mi manada.

—¿Pero habías dicho que…?

—Sí, sé lo que acabo de decir. Una de mis lobas, Joy, tuvo una relación con un humano. Nos lo mantuvo en secreto porque sabía que no lo aprobaríamos. Pero se quedó embarazada (de gemelas, además), y tuve que apoyarla para que el resto de la manada no la rechazara. Así que me informé todo lo que pude gracias al Dr. Chambers.

—El pediatra que me recomendaste —apunté. Era bastante bueno, no me puedo quejar.

—El mismo. Yo estaba como tú ahora y necesitaba calmar a Joy, porque estaba asustada y necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Pero qué edad tiene?

—Ahora diecinueve. Pero esto pasó hace dos años.

—¿Y el padre de las niñas?

—Tuve que aceptarlo en la manada. Ayuda en el bar, y así es cómo mantiene a sus hijas.

—¿No huyó ni nada?

Alcide sonrió sarcásticamente.

—¿Crees que un chico de diecisiete años podría ir muy lejos si hiciera eso a una de nuestras chicas?

Negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros. Me acordé de repente de que no le había servido el vaso de té helado y me dirigí a la nevera a sacar la jarra que preparé la noche anterior. Se lo bebió casi de un trago cuando le puse el vaso en la mesa.

—¿La hidratas lo suficiente? —me preguntó cuando me serví un vaso; fruncí el ceño sin entender nada.

—¿Hidratarla?

—Sí, a la niña.

Me sentí tan avergonzada que no sabía qué contestar.

—Solo le doy lo que me pide. No pensé que…

—Sookie, los seres de doble naturaleza tendemos a tener más temperatura de lo normal por algo. Por eso mismo tenemos que hidratarnos más que un simple humano. Y en verano más aún si cabe. Y encima ella ni siquiera llora, así que dale agua todo lo que puedas, aunque no lo pida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, llené un biberón con un poco de agua y se lo pasé a Alcide. La pequeña empezó a beber como si llevara rato sin tomar una gota de agua.

Me eché a llorar.

—Soy la peor madre del mundo —sollocé, echándome las manos a la cabeza—. Cualquiera puede ser mejor madre que yo.

—No, Sook, es solo que estás sola y no puedes estar pendiente de todo. Se nota que no has descansado bien en varios días, probablemente desde que nació la niña, y es normal estos despistes. —Relajó un poco los hombros y dejó el biberón encima de la mesa cuando la pequeña terminó de beber—. No te sientas mal por ser una inexperta. Ya aprenderás con el tiempo.

Me sequé las lágrimas con una servilleta. Alcide cambió de posición a la niña, para acomodarla mejor entre sus brazos.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿cuánto te doy por la camioneta?

—¿Qué? Nada. No puedo cobrarte nada y menos después de cómo la has dejado.

—No, ni hablar —se negó—. O me dices un precio o saco mi billetera y te doy todo lo que tengo.

—Pero, Alcide, no…

No pude ni terminar de replicar cuando tenía un billete de cien dólares encima de la mesa.

—Voy a ignorar todo lo que me digas, así que ahí se van a quedar.

Recordé que los papeles estaban encima de la caja que me había traído. Lo cogí, busqué un bolígrafo y lo firmé. Quería quitarme esa vieja camioneta lo antes posible. Tan solo pensar en que se quede cerca de mí me pone los pelos de punta. Le entregué los papeles a Alcide, que me miró pensativo.

—¿Quieres que me quede un rato más? Tengo la mañana libre.

—No, no es necesario. Ya me has traído lo que necesitaba —comenté, mirando de reojo la caja, sabiendo que dentro estaba el móvil de Sam—, así que eres libre de marcharte si lo deseas.

—Pues en verdad no. Mi nueva novia parece que está encantada de tenerme entre mis brazos —bromeó, poniendo un gesto terriblemente sensual y se echó a reír.

—Cada vez te las buscas más jóvenes, ¿eh? —dije alzando una ceja—. ¿Qué tal Kandace?

—Bien —contestó asintiendo—. Embarazada de nuevo.

—Eso es genial. Oh, espera, ¿es…?

—¿Mío? Sí. Lo es.

—Pero, entonces no será…

—No. Solo los primogénitos lo son.

—Bueno, un bebé siempre es bienvenido.

—No pienso rechazarlo solo porque no herede mi licantropía.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—No lo hice con Marilyn y Audrey, ¿por qué lo haría con un hijo mío?

—¿Marilyn y Audrey?

—Sí, las gemelas de Joy. —Se encogió de hombros—. Son como si fueran mis nietas, así que escogí sus nombres.

—Son unos nombres preciosos.

Abrió la boca para continuar con la conversación, pero miró hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—Viene alguien —murmuró, poniéndose en pie casi de un salto y dándome a la niña—. Voy a ver quién es…

Salió un momento por la puerta, pero entró a los pocos segundos.

—Es tu hermano —anunció con alivio, cogiendo a la niña de nuevo—. Parece preocupado por algo. O enfadado.

Esperé a que mi hermano llegara. Alcide tenía razón, parecía pensativo y no quise meterme en su mente.

«...ya veremos lo que hago», le escuché decir cuando entró por la puerta de la cocina.

—Jason, ¿qué haces aquí? No te esperaba tan temprano.

Portaba una bolsa de papel en una mano. Sacó su contenido y me lo entregó.

—Es el vestido de bautizo de Michele… —contestó apáticamente, casi sin mirar el trajecito; «o eso dice ella, porque a saber», pensó; me estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad—. Mira a ver si le queda bien.

Lo cogí y se lo puse encima a Adele.

—Vaya, es precioso. Y parece que le queda bien.

—Yo quería que llevaras el tuyo, porque sé que la abuela lo guardó para esta ocasión, pero ella se empeñó en que nuestra ahijada debe tener el suyo. —«Porque siempre hay que hacer lo que ella quiera».

—Jason, ¿va todo bien con Michele? —pregunté, con Alcide mirándonos sin decir nada, pero diciéndolo todo con la mirada—. Te noto extraño.

Detestaba estar tan agotada físicamente en ese momento como para no poder bloquear los pensamientos de mi propio hermano.

—Sí, solo es que hemos tenido una regañina esta mañana, eso es todo. —«Porque es una maldita mentirosa».

—Si quieres hablar de ello, ya sabes.

Miró a Alcide de reojo y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. Normalmente no se llevaban mal, pero a veces Jason tenía un carácter extraño que hacía que tuvieran algunas diferencias. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un paquete de tabaco, se metió un cigarro en la boca y lo encendió, dándole una enorme calada.

—Ni se te ocurra echar el humo delante de mi hija —le regañé, abriendo la ventana de la cocina en su totalidad—. ¿Desde cuándo has vuelto con ese vicio asqueroso?

Jason bufó.

—Desde hace un par de días. Últimamente esto muy estresado, así que no me des tú también la murga.

Negué con la cabeza. Yo pensaba que mi hermano había madurado lo suficiente en todo este tiempo, pero me equivocaba. Me dieron ganas de darle un manotazo en la cabeza, porque se lo merecía, pero me contuve. Alcide lo miró del mismo modo que yo, pero se fue al cuarto del bebé, a dejarla en su cuna.

—¿Tan estresado como para hacerlo delante de un bebé? —Se salió, poniéndose cerca de la ventana.

—¿Mejor? —dijo con esa chulería que tanto detestaba y que no echaba de menos.

—No. No hasta que no me digas qué te pasa de verdad.

—Cosas de pareja. Yo no me meto en tu vida privada y tú no te metes en la mía. Ese era el trato.

—No sé de qué trato me hablas. Pero si mi hermano tiene problemas con su esposa, quiero saberlo para poder ayudarle. Y ahora dime —dije, cruzándome de brazos—, ¿por qué es una mentirosa?

Mi hermano se me quedó mirando asombrado, como si le hubiera escupido en la cara.

—¿Me has leído la mente?

—No me has dejado otra alternativa.

—Sí, la de no hacerlo.

—Me tienes preocupada, no me cuentas nada y sé que pasa algo, porque te lo noto en tu comportamiento.

En ese momento regresó Alcide. Jason nos miró ceñudo, le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, lo tiró al suelo sin terminarlo y lo pisó para apagarlo.

—Déjame en paz. —Se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—¡Jason! —grité desde la ventana—. ¡Jason, maldita sea, no seas infantil!

Alcide me frenó cuando quise salir detrás de él. Me pone de los nervios su carácter tan pueril.

—Ya me encargo yo —gruñó, saliendo por la puerta a pasos agigantados y poniéndose a la altura de mi hermano.

Vi cómo le agarró de la nuca con una mano y lo obligó a meterse en la camioneta que antes era de Sam. Jason me estaba dando hasta pena de la que le esperaba, pero se lo había estado buscando todo el rato.

Suspiré. Estaba agotada y no eran ni las diez de la mañana. ¿Estaría mal si subo a echarme un rato? Total, lo único que tenía que hacer era pasarme por el supermercado a comprar unas pocas cosas, y eso podía hacerlo por la tarde. Tenía algunas sobras en el frigorífico, por lo que no tenía ni que cocinar.

Fui hasta la caja que me trajo Alcide con las cosas de Sam. ¡Porras! Se había dejado los papeles de la camioneta. Bueno, ya le llamaré para que venga a por ellos. Abrí la caja y encontré lo que necesitaba. Evidentemente, estaba con la batería completamente descargada, por lo que tendría que ponerlo a cargar. Menos mal que se compró el mismo móvil que yo hace unos meses —porque Sam era experto en perderlos y casi siempre usaba el mío—, por lo que no tenía que buscar dónde puso su cargador. Cerré la caja con la tapa y subí hasta mi habitación, donde la dejé en el armario junto al resto de cajas con cosas que dudo mucho que algún día utilice, pero que las tengo ahí «por si acaso». Ni siquiera me fijé mucho en lo demás, pero casi todo eran papeles y facturas del bar. Ya lo miraría con más detenimiento en otro momento, porque ahora mismo estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar.

Pasé un momento por el cuarto de Adele. Me fijé en que no le había puesto el nombre en la puerta, como Sam y yo planeamos hacer cuando naciera, así que lo anoté mentalmente para más adelante. Tal vez por la tarde, cuando me fuese al supermercado, me pase por alguna tienda a comprarle las letras. Esta tarde la tendré bien ocupada.

Regresé a mi cuarto, cogí el móvil de Sam, lo puse a cargar y me metí en la cama a dormir un poco. Comprobé que el intercomunicador funcionaba correctamente antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

Al final solo dormí una hora. Adele se puso a llorar, pidiendo su comida, y me desperté de golpe. Tampoco me sentó tan mal, porque parecía como si hubiese estado durmiendo ocho horas. Tras la toma de Adele, me calenté un poco del estofado que me hice el día anterior y que guardé en la nevera. Me aseé un poco, me cambié de ropa y me maquillé un poco. Le cambié el pañal a Adele —solo era pipí— y le puse uno de los vestiditos que me dio Holly de Heaven. Era azul celeste con estampado de mariquitas, sin mangas y cuello blanco. Estaba tremendamente adorable con ese vestido. No es porque sea mi hija, pero le quedaba mejor que a la pequeña Fortenberry. Lo siento, Heaven, pero no puedes competir contra Adele.

Hacía un día estupendo para ir al centro comercial. Además, hacía tiempo que no iba, así que me di el gusto de ir, además, con mi hija. Pensarlo estaba bien, pero poder decirlo en voz alta me pareció precioso. Era la primera vez que Adele iba a un centro comercial, por lo que tenía intención de llenarla de caprichos. Más que nada porque tiene un montón de cosas que me han dado mis amigos y conocidos, pero mío no tiene casi nada, más allá de unos patucos que le compré cuando me quedé embarazada —y tampoco estuve muy segura de si lo llegaría a usar por las circunstancias—, así que ahora que la tenía allí presente iba a comprarle de todo lo que me apeteciera.

Sé que normalmente no derrocharía tanto dinero, pero llevo unas semanas de mierda y no pienso sentirme culpable por ello. Necesito permitirme algún que otro capricho de vez en cuando para desestresarme.

Me compré tres vestidos, unas siete camisetas —estaban todas en oferta y tenía que aprovechar—, cuatro shorts, tres sandalias, un par de chanclas, dos bikinis, tres sujetadores para lactantes —los necesitaba, porque el único que tengo me lo regaló Portia Bellefleur en la fiesta del bebé y estoy deseando meterlo a lavar— y tres pijamas; a Adele le compré otros tres vestidos, dos conjuntos, tres bodis —uno de ellos pone «I love mom»—, tres pares de calcetines y dos de patucos para cuando termine el verano; no tengo intención de ponerle nada en los pies con este calor.

Hice una pausa en mis compras para merendar algo. Se me antojó un gofre y me pedí uno con chocolate y nata. Recuerdo que la abuela me los hacía de chocolate con un poco de gofre. Hacía lo mismo con las tortitas y los crepes. Los echo de menos. Aunque no tanto como a mi abuela.

Adele me miraba con ojos golositos mientras devoraba mi gofre. Lo siento, Adele, eres muy pequeña para deleitarte con tan delicioso manjar. Aunque no creo que lo pudiese ver, pero probablemente lo estuviera oliendo. Tuve la sensación de que se iba a poner a llorar en seguida, por lo que saqué el biberón que le preparé antes de salir de casa.

Bingo. Di en el clavo.

Tuve que terminarme el gofre con ella entre mis brazos. Lo estaba devorando y me dio por pensar que se lo estaba tomando con el aroma al chocolate.

La gente que pasaba no paraba de mirarla. Llamaba la atención por su maraña de pelo rojizo. Muchas eran chicas veinteañeras que se paraban para hacerle carantoñas sin mucho éxito, porque ella cuando come se concentra en su comida e ignora al mundo; eso era un rasgo muy característico de Sam. Poco a poco me daba cuenta de estos minúsculos detalles.

Una de las chicas me insinuó de ponerle pendientes en las orejas, pero me negué a hacerlo. No entiendo ese afán de querer perforar las orejas a las niñas cuando nacen, ya que eso debe ser algo que ellas deberían hacer cuando sean mayores, si es lo que quieren.

Cuando me terminé el gofre decidí que ya iba siendo de regresar a casa. Había pasado dos horas estupendas con Adele, sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones y me lo pasé realmente bien. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me dejé el móvil en la guantera —costumbre que me pegó Sam— y ni me acordé de él hasta que quise ver la hora. Cuando lo cogí, tenía varias llamadas perdidas, una de Alcide, que me dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Pulsé el botón para escucharlo mientras salía del aparcamiento del centro comercial.

— _Sookie…_ —Su voz sonaba serena pero seria, como si quisiera contarme algo importante—. _Acabo de dejar a Jason en casa. He estado hasta ahora con él, hablando largo y tendido sobre lo que le pasa y creo que está enfadado con el mundo, pero sobre todo consigo mismo._ —Hizo una pausa de varios segundos que me parecieron minutos—. _Le he dado unos cuantos consejos que espero que los pueda seguir, pero sobre todo le he aconsejado que hable contigo. Porque debes saberlo. No sé, no le veo bien. Se me ha echado a llorar, Sookie. Jamás le había visto así. Aunque le he quitado las ganas de volver a coger un cigarrillo. Si algo me enseñó mi padre era a quitarle las ganas de fumar a cualquiera. Por lo que no te preocupes, que el Señor Chimenea no va a regresar. En fin, espero que todo esté bien y ya sabes, si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde estoy._ —Otra pausa—. _Me ha gustado mucho verte._ —Había cambiado el tono de voz a uno mucho más suave y… ¿tierno?—. _Dale un beso a Adele de mi parte, que no pude hacerlo cuando me marché._

Maldita seas, Alcide. ¿A qué ha venido ahora ese «me ha gustado mucho verte»? Más te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensado.

Más te vale.

* * *

Camino a casa pasé por una farmacia a comprar talco y pomada para bebés. Luego me pasé por el supermercado a comprar algunas cosas. La verdad es que me alegro de haber cambiado de coche un par de meses antes de tener a Adele, porque mi anterior coche era bastante más pequeño y no podría haber hecho nada de esto en un solo viaje. Además, Adele estaba siempre encantada siendo mi mejor pasajera. Parecía que estaba paseando a Miss Daisy.

Se me hizo mucho más tarde de lo que tenía planeado. A había anochecido cuando aparqué el coche frente a casa. Bajé del coche y saqué primero a Adele, sillita incluida, y comencé a subir las escaleras. Dejé a Adele un momento en el suelo y saqué las llaves del bolso.

—Sookie… —Me dio tal susto que tiré las llaves al suelo.

—Cómo odio que hagáis eso los vampiros —dije irritada entre dientes, mientras me agachaba a recoger las llaves y abrir la puerta.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención.

—Está bien —respondí sin pensar, recogiendo a la niña del suelo y metiéndola dentro—. ¿Necesitas algo, Eric? —inquirí sin mirarle a la cara; la verdad es que, tras lo que descubrí la noche anterior, no sé si algún día me atrevería.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Tengo que meter la compra en su sitio, pero…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase estaba yendo de un lado a otro con todas las bolsas de la compra y colocando todo en su sitio. Me resultaba curioso cómo era capaz de recordar dónde iba cada cosa después de tanto tiempo.

—He visto que has comprado dos cajas enteras de True Blood.

—Sí. Lo bueno de la sangre sintética es que dura mucho más que la natural, así que puede estar ahí todo el tiempo que haga falta. Y a veces os las tomáis muy rápido, por lo que me quedo sin ellas en seguida.

—Gracias —comentó con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?

—Por acordarte de nosotros.

—Solo me gusta ser una buena anfitriona, eso es todo. Y no es bueno tener a vampiros hambrientos por mi zona, ¿no crees?

Eric se echó a reír.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Sírvete una botella y siéntate. Cuéntame lo que tengas que contarme mientras me hago algo de cenar.

Cogí a Adele, que aún seguía en su sillita, y la puse en la encimera de la cocina, en una esquina donde no molestaba. Eric observaba cada movimiento que yo hacía antes de volver a hablar.

—Llevo un par de días queriendo comentarte algo, pero por una cosa u otra no he podido hacerlo. Y no puedo esperar más tiempo, porque es importante, al menos para mí.

—Pues en ese caso, cuéntame.

Cogí un par de filetes de pollo de la nevera y calenté la sartén. Los troceé un poco y los eché a la sartén, que empezó a chisporrotear. Miré a Eric de reojo y lo noté algo pensativo, como si llevara mucho rato pensando en qué decirme. Tomó un buen sorbo de su botella y me miró nervioso. Era extraño, porque jamás le había visto tan tenso como ahora. Parecía como si me fuese a decir que me había vendido a un proxeneta a cambio de cuatro vacas y veinte cabras.

—Voy a construir una posada —dijo al fin, casi sin pensar.

—Pues eso suena genial —le animé con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿En serio te gusta la idea?

—¿Y por qué no me iba a gustar? Suena fenomenal.

—Lo sé. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo llevar algo así. —Se le notaba mucho más relajado que hacía solo un momento—. Incluso de antes de lo del Fangtasia. Lo único que por la época donde lo abrí era mucho más arriesgado que ahora y creo que es precisamente ahora el mejor momento para hacerlo.

—Mi abuela siempre decía que lo mejor era seguir los dictados de tu corazón y cumplir tus sueños, cueste lo que cueste. —Me sentía extraña diciéndole algo así a un ser que no le latía el corazón, pero se podía entender el mensaje con claridad.

—Tu abuela era una mujer muy sabia —comentó con una agradable sonrisa antes de beber de su botella—. Ahora siento el deseo de haberla podido conocer.

—Era la mejor. Te hubiese caído bien, como a todo el mundo. Ella era única y especial. —Negué con la cabeza, intentando no cambiar el tema de Eric—. ¿Y dónde lo quieres hacer?

—Aquí, en Bon Temps.

Le miré de reojo mientras apartaba mis trozos de pollo en un plato y lo sazoné con un poco de salsa picante; estuve todo el embarazo sin poder comer nada de esto y ahora no pensaba quedarme con las ganas. Me serví un vaso con hielo, cogí una coca light de la nevera y me senté frente a él antes de continuar:

—¿En Bon Temps? Vaya… Es un poco arriesgado, ¿no crees?

—Un poco, pero es que me he dado cuenta de que apenas hay lugares para alojarse en el pueblo y me pareció buena idea.

—Sí, la verdad que sí. Solo hay un hotel de mala muerte y aún me pregunto cómo es que se mantiene en pie.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco. Necesita tantos arreglos que lo tiraría y lo volvería a construir.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿No estarás pensando en llevar justo ese? —Eric negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, el mío estará en otra zona.

—Pues ahora siento curiosidad —dije, llevándome un trozo de pollo a la boca—. ¿Dónde lo vas a poner?

—Justo detrás del Merlotte's. —Casi me atraganto con el trozo de pollo que llevaba en la boca ante la noticia.

—¿Qué?

—He hablado con el ayuntamiento y me han dado luz verde. Cuando quiera puedo empezar con las obras.

Me había quedado sin palabras. De todos los lugares donde podría hacerlo, no sé por qué había escogido justo el de mi local.

—O sea, que ya lo tienes decidido.

—No del todo. Es por eso que te lo quería comentar. No quiero hacer nada sin tu aprobación.

Bebí un buen trago de mi coca light.

—Háblame del proyecto —quise saber. Necesitaba más información antes de tomar una decisión.

—Constará de diez habitaciones, todas construidas con un material especial ignífugo para evitar posibles atentados. —Me resultaba irónico escuchar esto tras lo que nos contó la noche anterior—. También tendrán ventanas con cristal opaco para los huéspedes vampiros, con ataúdes especiales para los que lo deseen hechos de carbono, que se programarán para que se abran automáticamente en cuanto se ponga el sol, sin poder hacerlo previamente para evitar, también, que nadie entre y ataque a alguno de los nuestros.

Me quedé sin saber qué decirle.

—Lo tienes todo muy bien pensado.

—Llevo años planeándolo. Así que sí, lo tengo muy bien pensado.

Me miró del mismo modo que cuando regresó a Bon Temps. Con aquella mirada de niño pidiéndole permiso a su madre para ir a jugar al parque. Tomé aire, bebiendo otro trago de mi refresco, antes de continuar:

—¿Y qué hay del aparcamiento?

—Será compartido con el del bar. Además —continuó diciendo—, habrá un servicio especial donde los huéspedes puedan desayunar, comer y cenar en el Merlotte's.

—Pero todo eso ocupará mucho espacio. Habrá que talar muchos árboles y no sé si me gusta la idea…

—Sabía que dirías algo así —comentó con media sonrisa en su rostro; se le veía divertido ante la idea de haberse adelantado a mis movimientos—. No los talaremos, tan solo los cambiaremos de lugar.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes. Cogeremos los árboles, los sacaremos de su lugar y los pondremos en otra parte del bosque. Ya estuve buscando hace unos días y hay una zona perfecta donde poder colocarlos.

Me quedé en silencio terminando mi pollo con salsa picante. Debía meditarlo un poco.

—¿Y el tema de la construcción? Ahora mismo estará cerrado, pero cuando terminen las obras no vendrá mucha gente si hay obras a cada rato detrás del bar.

—Lo sé. Pero he pensado en contratar personal… vampírico.

—¿Hay de eso?

—Tenemos de todo. Si lo hacemos así, en cuestión de unos tres meses habremos terminado. La parte gorda se puede hacer durante el cierre temporal del bar, así que cuando se reabra ya tendrá puesto los cimientos. Mi gente puede trabajar toda la noche y, como no necesitan descanso, en pocas semanas podremos inaugurarlo.

—¿Y el ruido? Por la noche se va escuchar bastante.

—No te creas. Está bastante apartado como para que sea molesto.

—¿Lo has comprobado también?

—Mi gente puede ser muy silenciosa cuando quiere. Procuraré que sea así. —Alzó una ceja, recapacitando—. O todo lo posible.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en la mía. Esperaba paciente mi respuesta, pero yo seguía sin saber qué responderle. Sacó un papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y me lo entregó. Lo desdoblé y vi que se trataba de una especie de plano en miniatura de lo que iba a ser la posada. Me di cuenta de un detalle que no había pensado antes.

—Aquí está la casa de Sam —señalé con el dedo, con el papel encima de la mesa.

—Lo sé, pero esa caseta prefabricada no la usas y solo está llena de trastos.

—Es algo más que una caseta prefabricada, Eric.

—¿Me vas a decir que no aceptas mi proyecto por una casucha que se cae a cachos?

No me estaba gustando nada el tono con el que me estaba hablando.

—Para ti será una casucha, pero para mí es un lugar especial donde viví muy buenos momentos con mi marido. No puedo deshacerme de ella así como si nada solo porque tú tengas por capricho poner una posada.

—Está bien, puedo ponerla en otra parte si es lo que deseas.

—Pero es que no quiero moverla. Me gusta tenerla donde está.

Eric me miró como si le estuviera diciendo que la lluvia en verdad es pis de gato.

—O sea, que te niegas —sentenció.

—Solo me niego a que quites algo que me pertenece. Podrías construir la posada un poco más alejada. No creo que pase nada.

—Tampoco pasa nada por que te deshagas de esa casa.

Me crucé de brazos con la sensación de que no íbamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

—Si vine a comentarte todo esto —comenzó a decir tan serio que empezó a darme miedo— es porque quería tener tu visto bueno, pero en verdad puedo hacerlo sin tu consentimiento. Incluso puedo pedir un permiso para quitar esa casa.

No me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Esa casa es de mi propiedad. Si haces algo…

—Sookie… —empezó a decir, intentando calmarse masajeándose las sienes—. Yo no quiero peleas con nadie. Y esto es una tontería. ¿No puedes al menos pensarlo?

Asentí, aunque más por ganar algo de tiempo para que se me ocurriera algo para poder negarme.

—Está bien. Pero no te prometo nada.

—¿Podrías decirme algo mañana? Tengo que dar una respuesta ya para poder empezar cuanto antes.

—Está bien. Pero, ¿qué pasa si me niego? ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo sin mi consentimiento?

—No —dijo tajante—. Prefiero llegar a un acuerdo. No quiero discutir contigo. —Y otra vez esa cara de niño inocente; me tenía totalmente confundida—. Sabes que no quiero hacerlo. Ya sabes por qué.

Entrecerré los ojos. No sabía muy bien a qué se refería, pero no estaba segura de si estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo o no. A la mente regresó su relato de cómo se deshizo de su esposa y volvió a ponerme los pelos de punta. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que yo sabía que algunas cosas que comentó no eran ciertas o solo estaba poniéndome a prueba? Tampoco estaba muy segura de si esto era cierto, pero todo apuntaba a que sí.

Iba a decir algo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Bill. Fruncí el ceño; no era un buen momento precisamente.

—Hola, Sookie —saludó cuando le dejé pasar—. ¿Te pillo ocupada? —Miró a Eric de reojo, pero ignoró su presencia.

—Más o menos, aunque Eric y yo prácticamente hemos terminado, ¿no? —Eric asintió y bebió un poco más de su botella, que estaba casi llena—. ¿Querías algo?

—Nada en particular. Solo saber si estás bien. Anoche parecías no estarlo y bueno…

—Sí, Bill, estoy bien —contesté sin ninguna emoción—. Gracias por preguntar.

—Me alegro. —Paseó la mirada de mí a Eric un par de veces antes de preguntar—: ¿Va todo bien por aquí? Me ha parecido escuchar que hablabais de Sam…

—¿Te ha parecido o llevas ahí todo el tiempo escuchando? —inquirió Eric, notablemente molesto por la presencia de Bill.

—No soy yo el que oculta cosas, Eric —le espetó Bill.

—Ya conté todo lo que queríais saber. Y no eres precisamente el más indicado para reprocharme eso.

Bill bufó. Me froté las sienes. Me estaba empezando a cansar esta pelea absurda de gallos entre estos dos.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? —inquirí, pasando la mirada de Eric a la de Bill, que no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

—Eso, Bill —respondió Eric jocosamente—, dile a nuestra querida Sookie de qué estamos hablando.

Esperé a que Bill respondiera, pero parecía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. No era la primera vez que Eric le obligaba a contarme algo que él no quería.

—Vamos, Bill —insistió Eric—. ¿Por qué no respondes?

Bill extendió los colmillos y Eric hizo lo mismo.

—Sookie… —empezó a decir Bill—, no es lo que parece.

—¿El qué no es lo que parece, señor Compton? Porque me ha dicho un pajarito que tú ya sabías lo de que Sam estaba en la ruina desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Qué? —dije mirando atónita a Bill—. ¿Cómo es eso de que lo sabías?

—Sookie, no es lo que parece —repitió—. De verdad que no.

—Y tal vez —continuó Eric— hasta sepa de lo de J&M Asociados. Porque, ¿no es demasiada casualidad que se te fastidie el ordenador justo cuando estabas comprobando algo de lo que estás harto de hacerlo casi a diario?

—Eso son conjeturas.

—Las mismas que las tuyas contra mí.

—Sookie, hablo en serio, no tengo ni idea de lo que estaba metido Sam ni de esa empresa tan misteriosa.

—¿No? —Eric estaba empeñado en que Bill confesara lo que sabía—. ¿Y por qué no le cuentas a Sookie cómo te enteraste de la muerte de Sam?

Eric se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto y yo ya me estaba hartando.

—¡Basta! —vociferé; Adele comenzó a llorar, me imaginé que del susto; me acerqué y la cogí en brazos, intentando calmarla—. Mira lo que habéis conseguido. Me tenéis hasta el gorro con vuestras peleas de idiotas. Cuando seáis capaces de mantener una conversación decente, entonces hablaremos. Por el momento, y hasta que no solucione mis asuntos personales, prefiero que ambos os mantengáis al margen de todo esto. Independientemente de si estáis implicados o no. Ya averiguaré lo de esa empresa por mi cuenta, así que no necesito que sigáis ayudándome. Necesito paz y no me la estáis dando. Así que, desde ahora y hasta nuevo aviso, que da revocada vuestra invitación en esta casa.

Bill me miró sorprendido. Hacía años que no lo hacía, no al menos para él. Vi cómo se abría la puerta y él salía sin poder evitarlo.

—Sookie —le escuché protestar, pero le ignoré. No pensaba cambiar de opinión. Necesitaba tranquilidad en estos momentos—. Sookie, por favor, déjame que te explique.

Me dirigí a las escaleras, con Adele en brazos, algo más tranquila, y me dispuse a subirlas cuando me fijé en que Eric aún seguía allí, de pie, sin moverse.

—Eric, ¿es que no me has oído? Revoco tu invitación también.

—Te he escuchado —contestó sarcástico.

—Eric Northman, te expulso de esta casa ahora mismo.

Se miró los pies y las manos. Luego a mí. Estaba tan estupefacto como divertido por la situación.

—¿Por qué no te marchas? —pregunté sin entender—. ¿No se supone que deberías irte sin más?

—Y eso debería ser, pero no sé por qué no funciona.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Eso es posible?

Eric se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás me había pasado. Ni a nadie que conozca, que yo sepa. —Tensó un poco los hombros—. Me siento extraño.

—¿Ahora ya no eres vampiro? —Se tomó el último trago de su sangre sintética y se relamió los labios.

—Aún sigo siéndolo. O al menos eso espero. —Hizo una breve pausa sopesando las posibilidades—. La única manera que hay de dejar de ser un vampiro es… bueno, con una estaca de por medio. Ya sabes. Llevamos milenios sabiendo esto, así que debe haber alguna explicación. Una muy buena, esperemos.

—De igual modo, necesito que te marches. Al menos hasta que se aclare todo este asunto.

Regresó la mirada de niño que tanto me estaba llevando loca. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que me mirase así, porque sentía cómo me debilitaba por dentro. Aparté la mirada para evitar tentaciones.

—Sabes que yo jamás te haría daño, Sookie.

Le eché un último vistazo y asentí. Sí, sabía que él no me haría nada. Lo sabía porque lo había visto, más allá de sus palabras. Se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, antes de que pudiera parpadear dos veces.

* * *

Tuve que darme una ducha para poder relajarme un poco. La verdad es que me sentó bastante bien. Había dejado a Adele en su cuna después de darle la toma —probablemente ese era el motivo por el que lloraba, pero a saber— y me metí en la cama más tranquila.

Me estaba echando crema en las piernas —me había depilado un poco— cuando se me pasó por la cabeza llamar a Amelia. Busqué el móvil y me percaté de que tenía el móvil de Sam cargando en la mesita. Me había olvidado por completo. Me froté el cuello, intentando no estresarme, y pensé que lo mejor era guardarlo en el cajón de la mesita de noche y revisarlo mañana.

Marqué el número de Amelia. No eran ni las diez, por lo que tal vez la pillase despierta. Crucé los dedos para que así fuese.

— _¡Hola!_ —contestó la alegre voz de Amelia al sexto tono—. En este momento no puedo contestar. Bob, Phoenix y yo nos hemos ido unos días de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad y estaremos incomunicados. Si es importante, déjame un mensaje después del pitido y ya te llamaré. ¡Besitos mágicos!

Esperé a escuchar la señal antes de poder hablar:

—Amelia, soy Sookie. Espero que os lo estéis pasando en grande en vuestras vacaciones, y más te vale que me cuentes todo y me pases fotos del lugar, que seguro que es precioso. ¿Te ha llegado las fotos de Adele que te mandé al correo? Bueno, ya me dirás. En verdad te llamaba porque necesito de tu ayuda. Llevo un día de locos y con muchas dudas. ¿Crees que es posible tener algún tipo de vínculo con un vampiro por el que has cortado dicho vínculo mediante magia? No sé por qué, pero me da que aquel hechizo no funcionó. O no del todo. Siento que aún sigo conectada con Eric y… —Me quedé callada un segundo, porque conocía a Amelia de sobra y querría que especificara, por lo que mejor le contaría cuando me devolviera la llamada—. Es… complicado de explicar y mejor lo hago cuando hablemos. Que espero que sea pronto. Besitos para todos.

Colgué pensando en si le tenía que haber contado más. Pero no, mejor dejarlo así. Me metí bajo la sábana y comprobé que el intercomunicador funcionaba correctamente. Me acomodé en la cama cuando escuché un ruido que provenía del armario. Fruncí el ceño, extrañada. Me levanté para ver qué era. Sí, soy así de tonta, porque seguramente sería algún zapato mal colocado que se ha caído. O un bolso. Abrí la puerta y comprobé que había sido la caja que Alcide me había traído esta mañana. Se había volcado y todos los papeles estaban esparcidos por el suelo del armario. Me agaché para recogerlo y dejarlo como estaba. Lo metí en su sitio. Me fijé que eran sobre todo facturas. Hubo un sobre que me llamó especialmente la atención porque no llevaba más que el nombre de Sam escrito con bolígrafo azul y a mano. Lo abrí. Había una hoja, escrita con el mismo bolígrafo.

_Sam,_

_Llevo todo el día intentando localizarte, pero no consigo dar contigo. Ha habido un problema con tu banco, por lo que me he tenido que desplazar hasta aquí. Te dejo el dinero que me pediste hace unos días. Espero que todo vaya bien. La camarera que me atendió me pareció un encanto. Tal vez me pase más adelante, cuando tenga un hueco._

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_B_

No le habría dado tanta importancia si no fuera por la marca de agua que llevaba la hoja. Apenas se notaba, pero al trasluz se podía leer con total claridad: J&M Asociados.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Tenía algo. Al fin tenía una pista.

Y, sin saber por qué, me estaba dando miedo seguir.


	12. XI

Me había pasado la noche dando vueltas. Me levanté varias veces a ver si Adele seguía durmiendo o tenía que comer. Al final, decidí leer un poco más de mi novela de Agatha Christie. No quería coger por enésima vez el móvil de Sam. No encontré nada y me estaba recordando a esas mujeres inseguras que les registran el móvil a sus parejas para quedarse tranquilas. Sé que esto no es lo mismo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.

Por más que lo revisara, no veía ningún mensaje sospechoso, ni tenía ningún contacto con el nombre de J&M. Claro que, lo más seguro es que, de tenerlo, tendría el nombre de la persona en cuestión. Pero no iba a ponerme a llamar a todos los contactos que no me sonaran de algo para ver si ellos tenían una empresa llamada J&M Asociados. Si ya de por sí me tienen como una rarita, con esto ya sería el colmo.

Me quedé dormida a eso de las tres de la mañana, con el libro en la mano. Me desperté con el llanto de Adele. Era su hora de desayunar, por lo que me levanté, me eché un poco de agua en la cara para despejarme —estaba pegajosa— y me dirigí al dormitorio de mi hija.

Mientras desayunaba, llamé a Holly. No sé qué camarera simpática y encantadora era de la que hablaba la persona de la carta, pero tenía la corazonada de que pudiera ser ella. Marqué su número algo nerviosa, porque tal vez no me dijera nada que me pudiera ayudar.

— _Sookie_ —contestó Holly al tercer tono; se notaba que llevaba rato despierta, porque su voz sonaba fresca—, _¿qué tal? ¿va todo bien?_

—Sí, sí, no es nada. ¿Cómo vais por ahí?

— _Pues Hoyt adelantó a hoy sus vacaciones y estamos algo liados haciendo las maletas. Tengo a Cody dando tumbos por toda la casa un poco histérico, así que ya te puedes imaginar._

—Eso es maravilloso. Espero que os lo paséis muy bien. Mándame fotos de todo.

— _Lo haré._ —Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—: _ahora es cuando me dices para qué me has llamado. Sé que no es solo para preguntarme cómo estoy._

—Me conoces bien.

— _Muchos años ya, Sookie_ —dijo entre risas.

—Está bien. Iré al grano: ayer vino Alcide a casa a entregarme algunas cosas que estaban en el coche de Sam. Y entre ellas, había una carta con una nota dentro. En ella, decía que había estado en el bar y que le atendió una chica encantadora. Me preguntaba si esa chica serías tú…

— _Pues tal vez. ¿Qué más decía la nota?_

—Que se la entregaba porque él no estaba. ¿Recuerdas si alguien te dio un sobre o algo?

— _Déjame pensar… —Hubo un breve silencio antes de responder—: sí, hará unas tres semanas, vino un hombre que se tomó un_ gin-tonic. _Iba muy bien vestido, y me sorprendió un poco, porque ya sabes que no solemos tener muchos clientes así, pero bueno, se le notaba que no era de por aquí. Luego me preguntó por Sam y, cuando le dije que no estaba, sacó un papel y un sobre, me pidió un bolígrafo y escribió algo y me lo entregó. También le metió algo más, pero no sé qué era porque no miré mientras escribía. Creo que era dinero, porque el sobre estaba bastante más grueso, pero no sé si era eso o no. No hablamos mucho más, porque se marchó enseguida._

—¿Y dices que no era de por aquí?

— _No. O al menos no me suena de haberlo visto por Bon Temps._

—¿Podría ser de Shreveport?

— _Quizá, pero no estoy segura. Tenía acento sureño, pero no de aquí, de Luisiana._

—¿Crees que podría ser de fuera?

— _Lo más seguro. No me hagas mucho caso, porque soy mala para reconocer acentos, pero juraría que no era de por aquí. Tal vez me equivoque, porque estaba algo cansada, pero es lo que parecía._

—De acuerdo. No es que sea gran cosa, pero me es suficiente.

— _¿Ocurre algo, Sookie?_

—El papel donde escribió pertenece a J&M Asociados.

— _¿En serio? No me fijé en nada. Ya sabes que en estas cosas yo no me meto y mucho menos en los asuntos de Sam._

—Sí, lo sé. Y muchas gracias por todo.

— _Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda._

—Lo has sido más de lo que crees.

Colgué el teléfono, dándole vueltas a mi tostada y a la conversación. Así que el susodicho era de fuera de Luisiana. Le di un sorbo a mi taza de café recién hecho, miré a Adele, que me dedicó unas cuantas burbujas de baba y le sonreí.

—¿Tienes ganas de dar un paseo? —le dije guiñándole el ojo.

No tenía intención de seguir dándole más vueltas a lo de la nota. Tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

* * *

Adele y yo le hicimos una visita a mi hermano. Sé que Alcide me dijo que esperase a que él hablara conmigo, pero no podía hacer eso. Era mi hermano, por mucho que me fastidiara. Al llegar a la puerta, llamé con los nudillos. La furgoneta de Jason estaba aparcada en la puerta, por lo que al menos sé que él sí que estaba. Aunque me preocupaba no ver el coche de Michele.

«Muy bien, Sookie», pensé, «a ver si has venido hasta aquí y resulta que no están en casa».

Insistí un poco, pero al no obtener respuesta, le llamé al móvil. Escuché el tono de llamada del móvil de mi hermano, por lo que, o estaba en casa, o se había dejado el teléfono. Y teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano jamás se ha olvidado su preciado móvil en casa, lo más probable era que estuviese dentro, pero no me escuchase.

Saqué de mi bolso el juego de llaves que tenía para casos de emergencia. Y esto lo era.

—¿Jason? —le llamé, una vez dentro, con Adele en su sillita—. Jason, ¿estás en casa?

Encontré a Jason durmiendo bocabajo en el sofá completamente desnudo. Olía fatal y había decenas de botellines de cerveza esturreados por todo el suelo. Casi tropecé con uno de ellos al intentar llegar hacia él. Dejé a Adele en uno de los sillones. Cogí uno de los botellines de cerveza y le eché el poco líquido que le quedaba encima de la cara de mi hermano, que se despertó de golpe.

—¡Sookie! —balbuceó somnoliento, restregándose una mano por la cara para limpiársela—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me tenías preocupada y vine a ver cómo estabas.

Echó un vistazo al sillón y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si vienes a darme la murga, puedes ahorrártela, porque ya tuve suficiente con la que me dio Alcide ayer. —masculló arrastrando las palabras al hablar; se dio la vuelta, poniéndose bocarriba, enseñándome el buen atributo Stackhouse, y se tapó los ojos con el brazo.

—Está bien. ¿Dónde está Michele?

—En casa de su madre.

—¿De visita? —Recé para que fuese cierto.

Jason me miró con un ojo abierto como si le hubiese dicho que debía comerse un excremento de calamar. Capté la amenaza silenciosa.

—Muy bien. Como no te apetece hablar del asunto, vamos a hacer una cosa: tú te tomas esto —dije, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua y una aspirina— y luego te vas a dar una ducha, mientras yo limpio un poco este desastre, ¿de acuerdo?

Jason gruñó. Se incorporó a regañadientes con la mirada fija en ninguna parte. Tenía los ojos hinchados, barba de tres días y las arrugas del sofá marcadas en la cara, pero aun así parecía que su rostro fuese tallado en mármol por los mismísimos ángeles. Dio un largo suspiro, se rascó la nuca y se levantó en dirección al cuarto de baño.

No había mucho desperdicio, pero si mi abuela levantara la cabeza, seguramente le daría un cogotazo a mi hermano para que limpiara toda aquella catástrofe. Cogí una bolsa de basura y empecé a meter los botellines y demás desperdicios.

Me puse a pensar en que deseaba que lo suyo con Michele no fuese una pelea seria. Es decir, sé que mi hermano no es fácil de tratar a veces, que se puede comportar como un niño caprichoso y estúpido, pero también sé que no es mala persona y que cuando quiere puede hacer cosas increíbles, como aprender a cuidar de un bebé sin haber tenido uno todavía. Desde que está con Michele ha cambiado mucho —para bien, quiero decir— y me apena pensar que haya ocurrido algo grave que los vaya a separar. De todas las parejas que ha tenido mi hermano, Michele es mi favorita.

Jason salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla anudada a la cintura, que no le duró mucho tiempo puesta —doy gracias al Cielo de estar más que acostumbrada a verlo desnudo, porque si no sería mucho más incómodo de lo que es—, y el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Lo único que le faltaba era afeitarse, pero al menos olía a jabón y no a boñiga de caballo como hacía un rato antes.

—He hecho café, por si quieres —anuncié, cogiendo la cafetera y sirviéndome una taza.

—Está bien —respondió sentándose en el sofá una vez que se puso la ropa interior—, pero no quiero más nada. Tengo el estómago hecho mierda ahora mismo y no me entra nada.

Permanecimos en silencio durante unos minutos más. No quería agobiarlo, por lo que fui lo más sutil que pude.

—Jason… me gustaría que hablásemos de lo de ayer… —Puso los ojos en blanco al mencionarlo.

—¿Qué es lo de ayer?

—Bueno, parecías molesto por algo.

—Si ya debes saberlo. ¿No te contó Alcide nada?

Asentí.

—Solo me dijo que hablara contigo. No me contó más.

—¿Y qué quieres saber?

—Solo qué te pasa con Michele. ¿Por qué se ha ido? He visto que se ha llevado algo de ropa de su armario.

Jason le dio un sorbo a su taza y me miró de reojo.

—No estamos pasando por nuestro mejor momento que digamos.

—Eso ya me lo imaginaba.

Dejó su taza en la mesita que había al lado del sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Se quedó como pensativo, imagino que pensando cómo contarme aquello.

—¿Recuerdas que hace unas semanas me comentaste algo de que nos querías ayudar con lo de la inseminación artificial y eso? —Asentí, sin querer interrumpirlo—. Pues me lo estuve pensando bien y detenidamente. Así que pensé que no era tan mala idea. Lo único que no me gustaba era eso de estar escogiendo el esperma de una persona que no conocemos de nada, porque lo veo frío y eso. Por lo que me dio por pensar en que lo mejor sería que el donante fuese alguien que conociéramos bien. ¿Y quién fue el mejor candidato?

Me miró como si no necesitara de más pistas para saberlo. Y la verdad es que no las necesitaba.

—¿Hoyt?

—Afirmativo. Sé que puede resultar raro, pero si lo piensas bien, le conozco casi de toda la vida, es mi mejor amigo, es fuerte, robusto y, por qué no admitirlo, es guapo. No tanto como tú o yo, eso es difícil, pero no está nada mal. Además, sé su historial médico, no se suele enfermar casi nunca y no tiene antecedentes familiares de ninguna enfermedad extraña ni preocupante.

—Viéndolo así, entiendo que sea el mejor candidato. ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Se negó?

—Al contrario. Cuando se lo propuse, al principio le pareció una locura, pero luego me confesó que siempre quiso ayudarme con esto de alguna manera, por lo que si yo le pedía tal cosa, no tenía ningún problema. La única condición que me puso era que se lo tenía que consultar con su esposa, pero no puso objeciones al respecto.

—Sí, Holly es muy comprensiva. Ella es así siempre con todo el mundo.

—Pues cuando tuve el visto bueno de los dos, fui a contárselo a Michele. Al principio no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero se lo tomó bien. No le pareció mala idea. Íbamos a ponernos manos a la obra al día siguiente, pero nos enteramos de que ella estaba embarazada, por lo que nos olvidamos del asunto.

—¿Michele está embarazada? —quise saber; Jason bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza en los ojos.

—No. Ya no.

No quise decirle lo de siempre. No, porque es algo que él siempre ha detestado oír. Y le entendía, porque con esta era la cuarta o quinta vez ya.

—Quedamos en que ella dejara el trabajo temporalmente para poder cuidarse todo lo que pudiera en este embarazo. Siempre nos pilló de imprevisto y eso, pero esta vez no tanto. Y todo estaba yendo muy bien, incluso conseguimos hacernos una primera ecografía y todo. Hasta esa noche.

—¿Qué noche?

—La noche en la que… —Jason emitió lo que me pareció un sollozo, que me conmovió.

—Está bien, cariño —le susurré, poniéndome a su lado en el sofá y dándole un abrazo.

—Todo fue muy rápido.

Le di un beso en la coronilla, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi brazo. Sentí una lágrima recorrer mi brazo, lo que significaba que estaba llorando.

—Es por eso por lo que me dijiste que Michele estaba… indispuesta, ¿verdad?

Jason asintió en silencio. Lo acuné entre mis brazos un poco más, antes de que se incorporara de nuevo para seguir contándome:

—Estuve unos días sin querer molestarla, para que se recuperase bien sin agobios, pero cuando al fin lo hizo, no sé, empezó a comportarse raro. Al principio pensé que era por algo que había hecho, pero… no. Yo no tenía nada que ver. Le llamó el médico para hacerse una revisión, como cada vez que nos pasa esto, y le dije de acompañarla, pero se negó. Cuando regresó me dijo que todo estaba bien y le sugerí que, cuando estuviera preparada, podríamos retomar nuestro plan con Hoyt. Le dije que podía esperar lo que me pidiera, unas semanas, unos meses, un año… No me importaba. Tenía la esperanza de que con este plan no habría errores, porque el problema siempre he sido yo y no ella. Ya no sufriríamos más. Todo saldría bien.

»Me dijo que sí, pero que no quería hablar de eso todavía, así que simplemente lo aplacé para más adelante. Lo digo en serio, no volví a sacarle el tema. Y parecía como si aquello lo tuviera tan presente que le irritó a tal punto que con nada que le dijera, se ponía insoportable. Discutía conmigo por tonterías, como por qué no había puesto los platos en el lavaplatos y cosas así. Pensé que solo sería estrés, pero era algo más.

»Su médico llamó aquí. Me dijo que la segunda prueba había salido igual que la anterior y no entendí nada. Le pregunté que a qué se refería y me contó todo.

Volvió a echarse a llorar. No quise hablar porque necesitaba tomarse su tiempo para desahogarse y yo no tenía prisa. Le froté el brazo a modo de consuelo y eso hizo que se calmara un poco.

—Algo salió mal. No entendí bien qué fue, pero… ya no hay posibilidades de que tengamos un hijo, Sookie.

—¿Qué…? —comenté al fin, aunque sin saber qué decirle; estaba en shock—. ¿Pero cómo...?

—No lo sé, me dijo algo de que estas cosas pasan a veces después de varios abortos, pero no pensé que nos pasaría a nosotros.

—Bueno, cariño, hay otros medios. Seguro que se podrá hacer algo.

—No, Sookie —dijo negando efusivamente con la cabeza—. A la gente como yo, con mi condición, no dejan a un bebé, ni un niño, ni nada, porque temen que les hagamos daño si nos transformamos. —Eso sonaba más a algo salido de un miembro de la Hermandad del Sol, pero me creía ya cualquier cosa—. Le he destrozado la vida a mi esposa, Sookie. Soy un completo monstruo.

—No, cariño, no eres un monstruo.

Volvió a sollozar y echarse a llorar. Preferí seguir en mi postura de permanecer en silencio.

—Estuvimos discutiendo porque estuvo más de una semana mintiéndome. Sé que no he sido el mejor marido del mundo, pero estoy intentando mejorar en todo lo que puedo, quiero dejar todo lo malo que hice en el pasado atrás, pero así no. No entiendo por qué me lo estuvo ocultando tantos días. Puede parecer una tontería, pero me sentó muy mal aquello. Como si yo no lo pudiera entender o qué sé yo.

—Tal vez fuese porque no sabía cómo decírtelo.

—Ni ella sabe por qué lo hizo.

—Cariño, no creo que estés siendo muy justo con ella. —Jason me miró como si lo estuviera insultando con eso—. Quiero decir, le habían dado una mala noticia, estaba intentando procesarlo y viendo cómo contártelo, pero viendo que tú estabas ilusionado con el plan de ser padres como fuese, lo más probable es que se estuviera agobiando con la idea de decepcionarte y por eso reaccionó así. ¿Has intentado hablar con ella sin discutir?

—No. Creo que estaba más disgustado por la mentira que por lo otro. Es que no es solo eso, es que encima, el otro día no paraba de llamarme para que le ayudara con Adele. Y yo no podía ir porque me pilló fuera y me volvió loco. Y después de esto me replanteo si de verdad quiso tenerlos o solo es que estaba nerviosa por todo o qué sé yo.

—Está bien. Creo que todo lo que os pasa es que estáis algo tensos y frustrados por el disgusto. Pero está claro que debéis hablar tranquilamente, sin echar nada en cara, que te conozco. ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerlo? —Jason se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Tanto te ha dolido como para no perdonarla?

—No. Es solo que… no sé, no me gustan las mentiras. No con ella. Se supone que nos lo contamos todo y en vez de callarme, prefirió seguir con la mentira.

—Bueno, cariño, ya sabemos que no te gustan, y vamos a suponer que la también, así que cuando habléis, házselo saber. Aunque antes de eso, debes hacerte una pregunta muy importante.

—¿Cuál?

—¿La sigues queriendo a pesar de esto?

—Sí, claro que la quiero. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso?

—Porque estás comportándote como un idiota por esto.

Jason bajó la mirada al suelo como cuando le regañaba mi abuela por llegar tarde a casa.

—Además —proseguí—, ¿estarías dispuesto a seguir adelante sin hijos?

Esta pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Supongo que no se la había replanteado hasta ahora.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿La seguirías queriendo a pesar de no poder dártelos?

—Esa duda me ofende, Sookie.

—Pues entonces no te comportes como un idiota y habla con ella. Como la persona civilizada que se supone que eres.

Jason frunció el ceño. Odiaba que yo llevara siempre la razón.

—Lo que me preocupa es que ella no piense lo mismo de mí —comentó con cierto tono melancólico.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque… —Se encogió de hombros antes de seguir—: No sé. Tal vez después de todo esto ya no me vea del mismo modo y prefiera abandonarme.

Negué con la cabeza y estuve a punto de darle un manotazo en la cabeza por la idiotez que acababa de soltar.

—Pero mira que eres idiota, Jason.

—Es la verdad. Me da que todo esto es porque no sabe cómo dejarme.

—¿Se lo has preguntado?

—No. Pero es evidente.

—Solo es una suposición, no una realidad.

Jason dio un largo suspiro.

—Por cierto —comenzó a decir, imagino que para cambiar de tema, y él era experto en esto—, casi se me olvida: ayer por la tarde me llamó Calvin Norris preguntando por ti.

—¿Y eso? Si tiene mi teléfono, podría haberme llamado a mí directamente.

—Lo sé, pero tiene problemas con su teléfono y ha perdido todos los contactos. Mi número lo consiguió por un amigo que tenemos en común, que trabaja allí, en Norcross.

—¿Y qué quería?

—Darte la indemnización por lo de Sam.

Me quedé sin palabras. Ya hablé con él en su día y le dije que no era necesario, pero no se puede discutir con un cabezota como él.

—Está bien. ¿Te dijo cuándo?

—Mañana a las diez, si te viene bien.

Asentí justo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Jason se puso de pie y fue a abrirla.

—A lo mejor es Michele —murmuré.

—Ella lleva llaves.

—Touché.

Tras ella, había una mujer muy alta de pelo oscuro, cara redonda y grandes ojos verdes. Y tan guapa que haría dudar de su sexualidad a cualquier mujer.

—Hola, buenos días —dijo con una amplia sonrisa, tan encantadora que daba miedo—, ¿es usted Jason Stackhouse?

Jason frunció el entrecejo, preocupado.

—¿No será usted abogada matrimonial? —preguntó mi hermano, condescendiente.

—No. Perdona —continuó, sacudiendo la cabeza para empezar de nuevo—, no me he presentado. Soy Sabrina Townsend. Soy la arquitecta encargada de llevar a cabo la posada que será construida detrás del Merlotte's. Y en verdad buscaba a su hermana, Sookie Stackhouse. Me dijeron que estaría aquí.

Ni siquiera hizo falta que mi hermano me avisara, porque ya me encontraba justo detrás nada más escuchar lo de arquitecta.

—Yo soy Sookie —dije y le estreché la mano cuando me ofreció la suya.

—Encantada, Sookie —«Pero si es una mosquita muerta; a esta me la gano en seguida», le escuché al estrecharle la mano y me dejó estupefacta—. Vengo de parte del señor Northman.

—¿Eric te ha mandado a buscarme para convencerme de quitar la casa de Sam?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Sookie? —quiso saber Jason.

—Eric va a montar una posada detrás del Merlotte's, pero necesita bastante espacio, y he de deshacerme de la casa de Sam para ello.

—¿Y por qué no lo pone un poco más atrás?

—Porque quiere que esté conectada con el bar. Con eso de que ahora es mi socio, pretende que ambas cosas tengan que ver.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Le dije a Eric que me lo pensaría y que ya le diría algo, pero por lo visto es un impaciente que prefiere mandarme a alguien que esperar a que le dé una contestación.

—En verdad, él no me dijo nada de venir, esto ha sido cosa mía —comentó Sabrina.

—¿No te ha mandado?

—No. Le llamé anoche para preguntarle cuándo comenzaríamos, porque ya teníamos todos los permisos pertinentes en pie, y me dijo que estabas indecisa por lo que has comentado. Sé que es difícil, pero a veces hay que deshacerse de algunas cosas que no nos atrevemos por miedo a olvidarnos de esas personas.

Me quedé sin saber qué decirle. A decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, había muchas cosas de Sam que no me había atrevido a deshacerme porque… No tenía ni la menor idea. Tal vez tuviera razón.

—¿Cuándo empezarían las obras?

—La semana que viene, cuando comiencen las de las reformas del bar. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Di un largo suspiro.

—Es muy poco tiempo para pensarlo bien —opinó Jason—. ¿Estás segura de hacerlo?

Cerré los ojos un momento y luego miré a mi hermano.

—¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar?

—No lo sé. Pero me lo pensaría bien, eso sí.

—Se supone que ya me lo había pensado, pero no lo he hecho hasta ahora. He tenido otras cosas en la cabeza y no he tenido tiempo.

—Antes de que tomes cualquier decisión —interrumpió Sabrina—, he de decir que llevo muchos años en este negocio y cuando el señor Northman me llamó para hablarme de este proyecto lo acepté sin pestañear.

—¿Ya le conocías de antes? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Sí, desde hace años. Yo fui quien diseñó su casa, aunque ahora es de su progenie, y también organicé la reforma del Fangtasia. Antes era un videoclub —me informó, como dato al azar que no le pedí.

—Está bien. Me lo pensaré detenidamente y ya veremos qué hacer.

—Si no te decides, siempre podemos mover la casa a otra parte. He visto que no tiene cimientos y no es muy grande, así que no nos llevaría más de un día trasladarla a donde nos dijeras.

—Veo que te has informado bien.

—Ese es mi trabajo.

—Pues, como ya he dicho antes, ya veré qué hago.

—Cuando te decidas —comentó mientras sacaba de su bolso una tarjeta que me ofreció—, puedes llamarme si lo deseas. —«No sé qué habrá visto Eric en esta mosquita muerta», pensó Sabrina, tan alto y claro que casi podría dudar de si lo había pensado o dicho en voz alta. «No es el tipo de chica que se fijaría él», continuó. «Debió de estar desesperado, porque otra explicación no tiene».

—Cuando me decida —le espeté de mala gana—, se lo haré saber a mi socio, el señor Northman.

Me puso de tan mal humor que le cerré la puerta en las narices.

—Mosquita muerta serás tú, palurda —murmuré entre dientes. Jason me miró entre extrañado y divertido.

—No sé si quiero saberlo… —comentó, tomando un sorbo de su café, que ya estaría frío—. Pero lo que sí sé es que lo de Eric es un poco preocupante.

—¿Preocupante?

—Sí. No es que quiera malmeter, más que nada porque sé todo lo que ha estado haciendo por ti todos estos días, pero es más que evidente que todo lo que está haciendo también es con segundas intenciones.

—Él me ha dicho que no es así.

—Hermanita, me puedes decir lo que quieras, pero las evidencias hablan por sí solas. Puede que ni él mismo lo haga de forma consciente, pero está claro que lo que hace es para estar cerca de ti.

Me quedé sin palabras. Ni siquiera sé si eso sería bueno o no, pero estaba ahora mismo confusa.

—¿Debería tener cuidado? —le pregunté.

—¿Le tienes miedo?

—No, pero tampoco quiero problemas con nadie.

—¿Crees que pueda ser una amenaza?

—Eric es un cabezota, pero no le veo capaz de estar en mi contra.

—Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿no? —Me encogí de hombros—. A no ser que su propósito sea reconquistarte.

—Pues conmigo va listo. Puede esperar sentado.

—Tal vez me equivoque, pero es la sensación que me da. Si no, ¿a cuento de qué quiere poner esa posada justo detrás de tu bar, cuando lo podría hacer en cualquier parte de Luisiana? ¿No es el rey de Luisiana? Pues debería poder ponerlo donde quiera…

—Sí, pero tal vez sea porque esta zona se la conoce mucho mejor… —Resoplé, frustrada—. ¿A quién carajos pretendo engañar? Si tiene toda la pinta de que sea lo que dices. Pero por mi parte, solo seremos socios. Nada más.

Jason me miró fijamente, alzando una ceja, como sospechando que ni yo misma me creyese mis propias palabras.

Y puede que tuviese razón.

¡Maldita seas, Eric!

* * *

Me pasé el resto del día con mi hermano. A decir verdad, me hizo mucha ilusión pasar tiempo con él los dos solos —y Adele, claro—, porque hacía mucho tiempo, quizá años, que no lo hacíamos y fue como rememorar algo que habíamos olvidado. Tras nuestra inesperada visita de Sabrina la arquitecta, decidimos ir a comprar al hipermercado; hacía días que no iba y tenía la nevera y la despensa vacía. Me gustó que él estuviera tan pendiente de su sobrina, porque se le notaba mucho más animado que por la mañana. Luego fuimos a comer fuera, a un restaurante de comida rápida de Baton Rouge llamado «Fast & Good», donde Jason y yo íbamos con la abuela un fin de semana al mes, cuando Jason aún vivía con nosotras. Hacía tiempo que no venía, pero me alegró saber que no había cambiado nada y que aún seguían haciendo mi hamburguesa de queso y beicon preferido —no pienso negarlo, ya que le echan un ingrediente secreto a la carne que la hace deliciosa—, y regresar aquí con mi hermano precisamente me trajo muy buenos recuerdos.

Pasamos casi todo el día juntos. Para ser sincera, creo que necesitaba tener un día así con mi hermano, porque ambos no estamos pasando por nuestro mejor momento personal —yo peor que él, claro— y nos necesitamos ahora mismo más que nunca. Y tener el apoyo de Jason es muy importante para mí. Somos la única familia que nos queda —sin contar al hijo de mi prima Hadley, el pequeño Hunter, por supuesto—, así que nos tenemos que cuidar mutuamente.

Nos pilló la noche de regreso a casa. Le pedí a Jason que se quedara hoy a dormir en mi casa, porque así mañana le tendría más para que se quedara con Adele mientras estaba con Calvin. Además, tenía una conversación pendiente con Eric —demasiadas cosas que contarle— y pensaba aprovechar. Así que, en cuanto regresó con su furgoneta después de dejarle en su casa, me marché rumbo a casa de Pam, donde se alojaba Eric.

Por el camino llamé a Amelia. Necesitaba preguntarle un asunto que me ha insinuado Jason, pero no paraba de pensar en ello desde entonces. Puse el manos libres para poder hablar mientras conducía. Esperé a que saltara el buzón de voz para dejarle el mensaje:

—Hola, Amelia —comencé a decir, con voz aparentemente calmada—, soy yo, Sookie. Sí, de nuevo. Imagino que aún seguirás de vacaciones, así que ya escucharás esto cuando estés de vuelta. Bueno, solo te llamaba porque he tenido una charla un tanto interesante con mi hermano sobre este asunto y no paro de darle vueltas. La cosa es… ¿crees que lo del accidente de Sam pudo tener algo que ver con el cluviel dor? Porque, bueno, se sabe que se tiene consecuencias al usarlo y no sé cuál ha sido, por lo que ahora me pregunto si no tuvo nada que ver. Si es así… menuda mierda. Si no, ya no sé qué pensar. ¿Tú qué crees? Bueno, te dejo. Espero que os lo estéis pasando en grande. Dale un beso de mi parte a Bob y Phoenix.

Me sentía un poco idiota hablándole a una máquina en vez de esperar a que ella regresara de sus vacaciones, pero me sentía mejor haciéndolo en el momento.

Llegué a la casa de Pam en seguida. Me resultaba curioso ver cómo era ahora: por fuera era de estilo moderno y por dentro, de estilo victoriano. Y ese contraste tan ambiguo me llamaba mucho la atención. Recuerdo que Pam, cuando terminó de redecorarla, me invitó a verla y me dijo que se sentía como en casa. Me sentí feliz por ella, porque se la veía muy entusiasmada.

Desde que Eric se instaló a vivir aquí habían ampliado la seguridad de la casa. Antes te encontrabas a algún que otro vigilante, pero ahora, en la entrada, había como diez —si no más, porque no cuento los que no veía— hombres de seguridad que te revisaban hasta el último rincón de tu existencia nada más llegar a la cerca. Aparqué lo más próximo que pude y continué a pie. Uno de ellos me miró de arriba abajo y me pidió que me identificara. Le saqué mi carné de conducir y habló por el pinganillo que llevaba en la oreja. Pasados unos segundos, asintió y abrió la puerta automática de la cerca.

Caminé hasta la entrada y otro de los guardias me paró. Me estaba cansando de este asunto. Pareciera que tuviera que desbloquear un nivel nuevo, como en el juego de Mario Bros. Le enseñé el carné, como hice con su compañero y cuando lo vio, negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes pasar —dijo contundente, con sus enormes brazos cruzados y su mirada inquietante mirando hacia mí casi sin pestañear.

—¿Pero por qué? —me quejé; no entendía nada—. En la entrada me han dejado.

—No me han dado la orden aún.

—¿Pero qué…? —empecé a protestar, pero vi a Pam pasar cerca de la puerta y le hablé por encima de aquel mastodonte—. ¡Pam! ¡Pam! —la llamé, pero parecía como que no me escuchara. O no me quería escuchar, porque me miró de reojo y puso los ojos en blanco.

Me dirigí a una de las ventanas, donde no pudo evitarme y finalmente salió a recibirme a regañadientes.

—Pam, ¿se puede saber qué pasa? Tu guardia no me deja pasar.

Pam se cruzó de brazos y me miró condescendiente.

—Solo cumple órdenes —respondió con desgana.

—He venido a ver a Eric —le informé, ya que parecía molesta por algo, o conmigo en particular.

—El Rey de Luisiana no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos. Lamento mucho que haya hecho el viaje en vano, señora Stackhouse. En la mayor brevedad posible, nuestra secretaria se pondrá en contacto con usted para concertar una cita con el señor Northman. —Hablaba en un tono automático, como si se hubiese estudiado qué decir y me lo hubiese escupido en la cara—. Que tenga un buen viaje de regreso a casa, señora Stackhouse.

No me quitaba la vista de encima. Estaba esperando a que diera media vuelta y me marchase, pero iba lista si pensaba que iba a hacer eso.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué me dejáis pasar la cerca si ahora no le puedo ver?

—Error de uno de nuestros miembros de seguridad.

—¿Pero por qué eres así conmigo, Pam? ¿Qué te he hecho?

—Simplemente, si no tienes cita con el Rey de Luisiana, no puedes verlo, nada más.

—No. Te comportas como si estuvieras enfadada conmigo. Y no lo entiendo. No te he hecho nada.

Pam bufó entre dientes.

—Sin cita no pasas —repitió con una sonrisa complaciente.

—Déjala pasar, Pam —le ordenó Eric con voz cansada detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué? —protestó Pam poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Ella te prohíbe la entrada a su casa, ¿y tengo que dejarla pasar a la mía? —Así que era eso. Hizo demasiado hincapié en esa última palabra, como si de algún modo me estuviera diciendo que no era bienvenida, como yo se lo había hecho a Eric la noche anterior.

—Sookie, pasa —dijo Eric, ignorando la protesta de Pam, que me miró como si yo fuese una estaca con patas.

—Gracias —dije, sin apartar la mirada de Pam; me gruñó cuando pasé junto a ella.

—Dile a Bree que se marche a casa —le ordenó a Pam y esta se marchó mascullando algo entre dientes.

Eric me acompañó hasta el salón, donde estaríamos mucho más cómodos. Llevaba puesto un albornoz morado y estaba descalzo. Tenía el pelo húmedo, lo que me hacía pensar que era eso lo que estaba haciendo cuando llegué. Al llegar al salón, le pidió a una sirvienta que le trajera algo cómodo para ponerse. Me hizo gracia el comentario, porque más cómodo que un albornoz no podría haber nada, pero no quise decir nada por si acaso.

Me hizo un gesto para que me sentara donde quisiera. Escogí el sillón que había a un lado del sofá. Dejé mi bolso en el hueco que se quedaba entre mi muslo y el brazo del sillón. No era muy grande, por lo que no me molestaba. Eric se dirigió al minibar y sacó una botella que parecía champán de la nevera. Cogió una copa, lo descorchó y se sirvió un poco del espumoso brebaje. Me percaté de que no era champán, sino una versión sanguínea. Me pareció muy curioso ver aquello.

—De los pocos lujos que me he traído de Oklahoma —comentó llevándose a la nariz aquel extraño champán rojizo y dándole un pequeño sorbo—. ¿Quieres un poco?

Negué con la cabeza, alzando una ceja por la ocurrencia, y se echó a reír.

—¿Tú puedes bromear y yo no? —se burló—. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Una copa? ¿Un refresco? Le puedo pedir a la sirvienta que te traiga lo que quieras.

—No, así estoy bien. Gracias.

Fue mencionarlo y la joven sirvienta de antes llegó con un pijama de seda azul marino y sutiles lunares azul celeste que apenas se apreciaban a simple vista.

—Gracias, Piper —le susurró a la muchacha—. Puedes retirarte. Y que no nos molesten hasta que la señora Sookie no se marche, ¿de acuerdo?

La empleada asintió y cerró la puerta corrediza al salir, dejándonos nuevamente solos. Eric dejó su copa en la barra del bar y cogió el elegante pijama perfectamente doblado. Se quitó el albornoz, quedándose totalmente desnudo. Aparté la vista instintivamente, sin entender por qué, ya que no era la primera vez que le veía como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Menudo día llevaba entre mi hermano y Eric. Aunque, para ser sincera, Jason no tenía nada que hacer comparado con Eric. Era más alto, más guapo, más musculado… En definitiva, mejor en todo. Miré de reojo su perfecto cuerpo, sonrojándome por la idea de que me descubriera. Como si tuviera que avergonzarme por hacerlo. Bueno, era él quien se estaba vistiendo delante de mí.

Recordé en ese momento lo poco que le gustaba a Eric llevar ropa interior. Siempre me decía que era de lo más incómodo de llevar y prefería ir cómodo en esa zona en cuestión. No sé por qué tengo que recordar estas cosas. Si me da igual si lleva o no ropa interior. Como si quiere ponerse un corsé y un cancán, que a mí me da lo mismo.

—¿Dónde has dejado a Adele? —quiso saber.

—En casa, con mi hermano.

Se encogió de hombros e hizo una breve pausa.

Se puso el pantalón y la camisa del pijama, pero la llevaba sin abrochar. Fue en busca de su copa y se sentó en el sofá, completamente relajado y recostándose levemente. Puso una de sus largas piernas encima de la otra antes de decir:

—Te escucho.

—¿Qué?

—Has venido para hablar conmigo. Te escucho. —Estaba tan ensimismada admirando su belleza, que ni me acordaba de por qué estaba allí.

—Cierto. Pues verás, esta mañana he recibido una visita muy interesante.

—Sí, y quiero decirte que lo lamento mucho. Yo no sabía que iría a verte y mucho menos a casa de tu hermano. No tuve nada que ver, en serio. Ni siquiera sé de dónde sacó la dirección de Jason. Te aseguro que yo no se la di. Ni siquiera le mencioné de su existencia. Cuando me lo ha comentado, le he echado la bronca por meterse en esto y de esa manera. De verdad, lo siento si te ha importunado. —Hablaba con calma, como si ya se esperase que le fuese a preguntar por esto y supiera qué decirme.

—No. Está bien. Pero igualmente, me ha hecho preguntarme por qué quieres poner la posada detrás de mi bar. Y no me vengas con que es porque ahora eres mi socio y que lo quieres vincular y blablabla. —Puse los ojos en blanco y resoplé—. Es que, después de la visita, no me creo mucho que no haya segundas intenciones.

Eric le dio un sorbo a su copa y me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué le escuchaste decir? —quiso saber, intrigado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que algo le escuchaste, ya sabes —se señaló la frente—, para que te haya dado por pensar en eso. ¿Qué pensó?

Le observé un momento. Parecía intrigado, pero sé que se lo estaba pasando pipa por dentro.

—Piensa que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti. —Eric se echó a reír—. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—¿Y la crees?

—No —respondí, demasiado rápido—. Es decir, sí. O sea… —Meneé la cabeza, confundida—. No me cambies de tema. No me has respondido a la pregunta.

Dejó su copa en la mesita de café que tenía enfrente encima de un posavasos del Fangtasia. Extendió los brazos, apoyándolos relajadamente en el respaldo del sofá y se relamió los labios.

—Está cerca de la carretera principal y es un lugar tranquilo. A la gente le gusta alojarse en lugares tan tranquilos como ese, sin ningún tipo de ruido que les moleste.

—Pero vamos a poner un parque y, bueno, las celebraciones y eso no es que vayan a ser tranquilas que digamos.

—Lo sé, pero no estará tan cerca como para que eso moleste demasiado. Aunque las habitaciones estarán insonorizadas, si quieren darse un paseo, tienen un bosque precioso donde poder hacerlo. Además, tengo planeado hacer actividades de ocio para los que huéspedes que lo deseen.

—Vaya. Eso no me lo comentaste.

—No lo pude hacer porque te molestaste por lo de la casa de Sam y luego vino Bill y… el resto ya lo sabes. —Hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir—: ¿Has tomado una decisión con respecto a eso? —No se andaba con rodeos.

—Sí. —Vi cómo se le tensaban un poco los músculos; supe que le estaba poniendo nervioso pensar en mi negativa a su propuesta. Esperó paciente mi respuesta—: he de vaciar la casa antes de hacer nada. —Volvió a relajarse y sonrió de lado, con ese brillo en los ojos que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Gracias —musitó aliviado.

—¿Por qué? Es lo que querías, ¿no?

—Sí, pero me alegra ver que no tengo que pensar en otro lugar.

Aquello me pilló por sorpresa.

—¿Lo hubieses hecho en otro lugar si te hubiese dicho que no? —Eric asintió y me resultó sincero. —¿Dónde lo hubieses puesto?

—En Baton Rouge. Hay una zona muy tranquila donde tenía pensado instalarme en un principio, cuando regresé a Luisiana, y era perfecto para montar mi posada. Pero luego estuve mirando en Bon Temps, que necesitaba algo así, ya que apenas hay nada decente, y de repente se me ocurrió que sería buena idea instalarlo detrás del Merlotte's y así tener una especie de dos por uno.

Desde luego, sus palabras eran de lo más convincentes.

—Está bien —dije con ganas de zanjar aquella conversación—. En ese caso, no hay nada más que hablar.

—¿Estás segura? —Aquella pregunta me pilló desprevenida; Eric me miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa complaciente. Me puso los pelos de gallina.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Me vas a decir que has venido hasta aquí únicamente para decirme que seguimos adelante con el proyecto, cuando podías perfectamente haberme llamado por teléfono y ahorrarte el viaje?

Mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda.

—¿Me vas a decir —continuó— que no has venido para hablarme de algo más?

Tragué saliva. Ahora la tensa era yo y no sabía ni qué decir.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te diga?

—Que soy un mentiroso. —Había cogido su copa y le estaba dando un sorbo y me miraba tan tranquilo como si le estuviera hablando del último partido de béisbol.

Me removí un poco en el sillón.

—Sé que la otra noche palideciste tras mi historia. Porque sabes la verdad.

—Lo que contaste era cierto. —Odié el momento de haberme dado cuenta de que sabía todo lo que estaba contándonos.

—Pero hubo una parte en la que sabes que me la inventé.

—Lo que no entendí es por qué lo hiciste.

—Para probar mi teoría.

—¿Cuál?

—La de que yo no era el único de los dos que tenía esos sueños tan lúcidos.

Maldita seas, Eric Northman. Realmente no tenía intención de hablar de esto ahora, pero no tenía escapatoria.

—Pues tu teoría se confirma. Yo también los tuve —dije con aparente calma.

—¿Y qué viste?

—Vi cómo le ordenabas a Elizabeth que matara directamente a tu esposa cuando dieran las nueve de la mañana. Ella sabía fabricar bombas diminutas, y es cierto que las colocó estratégicamente en todas las habitaciones, pero no era capaz de hacerlas tan pequeñas como para que un vampiro no se diese cuenta de que algo raro había ahí dentro. Y tenías que cerciorarte de que Freyda tenía que morir sí o sí. También le pediste que se encargara de Felipe. Nadie sospecharía de ella al ser alguien de confianza y que tenía permiso para andar a sus anchas por la casa. Así que cuando terminara con su cometido, debía hacer el resto que comentaste.

Eric se echó a reír. A mí no me parecía nada divertido.

—No sé de qué te ríes. Por culpa de esos malditos sueños discutía con Sam constantemente. Pensaba que aún sentía algo por ti, porque gritaba tu nombre en sueños. Como si yo quisiera tenerlos.

—¿Qué más viste?

—Prácticamente todo. Había noches que no soñaba nada, pero otras, te veía agonizando en tus noches de tortura, en donde podía casi sentir el dolor que te producían las cadenas de plata ahorcándote o aquel veneno de argento quemándote las venas como si tuvieras un volcán en erupción bajo la piel.

Me miró serio, como sorprendido por mi comentario. Desde luego, esta era una noche llena de sorpresas. No tan buenas.

—No sabía que podías verlo y sentirlo.

—Como si lo estuviera viviendo.

—Yo no sufrí tanto cuando me pasaba.

Alcé una ceja. Lo miré con curiosidad, preguntándome qué habría visto. De pronto, me acordé de algo que seguramente sabría y que nadie sabía. Tan solo Sam y yo. Y él se llevó nuestro secreto a la tumba.

—Pero seguro que pudiste intuir cosas.

Se quedó en silencio. Me miró con tristeza al adivinar lo que querían decir mis palabras.

—Lamento aquello —dijo al fin—. Ni siquiera supe qué te pasaba hasta que te vi limpiar toda esa sangre del suelo de la cocina —Sucedió de madrugada, por lo que dudo que viera más nada si necesitaba estar dormido—. Solo pude sentir tu tristeza y el vacío que aquello te dejó. Me siento en cierto modo culpable de ello.

—No tuviste la culpa. Ese bebé no estaba destinado a nacer. No le des más vueltas.

—Lo sé, pero discutisteis por mi causa y después…

—Olvídalo.

—Me hubiese gustado haber podido estar aquí de verdad para poder apoyarte. Me sentí bastante impotente al verte tan débil y no poder hacer nada.

—No hubieses podido hacer nada. ¿Se lo llegaste a comentar a alguien?

—No. Ni siquiera sabía que lo que veía en mis sueños era real. Pensé que era cosa de mi subconsciente que me torturaba por no poder haberme deshecho de ese contrato del averno como fuese y haberme quedado aquí, contigo. Fue una tortura para mí ver cada vez que sufrías.

—¿Dónde estabas cuando tuvimos el accidente? —La curiosidad me estaba matando.

—De camino a Luisiana. En el ataúd del avión. Creo que fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que era algo más que un sueño.

»Vi cómo Sam y tú os salíais de aquel restaurante de Shreveport y os subíais a la camioneta. Él recibió una llamada, pero colgó en seguida y metió el móvil en la guantera. Él te mencionó que habías vuelto a mencionarme en sueños, pero se le veía tranquilo. O al menos así lo sentiste. Permanecisteis en silencio durante gran parte del trayecto y te estabas quedando dormida, pero te despertó un bache.

»Te fijaste que llevabais un rato detrás de un camión que transportaba postes de madera. Te dio mala espina, por lo que le pediste a Sam que aminorase la marcha, pero no lo hizo. Quiso adelantarlo, pero no tenía visibilidad suficiente, por lo que no quiso arriesgarse. El camión empezó a zigzaguear y Sam dio un volantazo, esquivando uno de los troncos que se había desprendido del camión. Tenía un coche detrás, por lo que frenar en seco iba a ser peligroso. Quiso girar en un cambio de sentido, pero a pocos metros de llegar, el camión soltó varios de los postes, dándole de lleno uno de ellos en el pecho, matándole al instante.

»Te escuché gritar y perder un poco la calma, pero tenías que salir de allí como fuese. Giraste el volante para llevar el coche a la zona de tierra, sacándolo de la carretera. Pisaste el pedal del freno como pudiste, pero no aminoraba la marcha, así que te agarraste al asa del coche y tiraste del freno de mano. Rezaste a tu dios todo el tiempo. Sentí cómo te temblaba el cuerpo y el corazón te latía con fuerza; intentaste esquivar un árbol, pero fue inevitable chocar contra él. Te diste un golpe seco contra el cristal de la ventanilla. Y de repente, todo se volvió oscuro.

»Pensé que había sido un sueño y no quise darle más importancia, pero he de reconocer que tuve mal cuerpo y no paraba de pensar en ello. Hasta la llamada de Bill… —Hizo una pausa—. Oh, lo siento, no pretendía…

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando a moco tendido. Pero el recuerdo de lo que pasó aquella tarde me puso los pelos como escarpias. Se me acercó y me tendió un pañuelo de papel. Lo acepté y me sequé el rostro.

—No debí haber abierto esta brecha. Lo siento. —Su disculpa era tan sincera que me era imposible enfadarme con él.

—No importa —murmuré con un hilo de voz; tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar con más claridad—. No fue culpa tuya. Nada lo fue. No pudiste evitar que sucediera. Solo fue un maldito accidente.

Se me acercó y se puso de cuclillas frente a mí. Cogió otro pañuelo, ya que el mío estaba muy usado, y me secó una nueva lágrima que me resbaló por la mejilla.

—Si pudiera evitarte este dolor… haría cualquier cosa.

—Lo que no logro entender —comenté, intentando cambiar ligeramente de tema—, es cómo es posible que nos pase esto. ¿Existe algún tipo de conexión después de desvincularnos?

—No —contestó, negando con la cabeza—. Una vez que rompes ese vínculo, solo se puede volver a conectar del mismo modo. A no ser que yo bebiera de tu sangre o tú de la mía…

—¿Crees que alguien me pudo dar de beber de tu sangre sin que yo lo supiera y por eso nos pasa esto?

—Lo dudo. Tendrían que haberme drenado primero o robarme aunque fuese una gota de sangre. Y aunque fuese así, como mucho tendríamos sueños eróticos el uno con el otro, no… no ver con tanta exactitud lo que le ocurre al otro en sueños.

—Tienes razón. No tiene sentido nada. ¿Te había pasado antes? ¿O de algún caso?

—No. Esto es completamente nuevo para mí. Tendría que hablar con alguien que entienda de estos temas. Tal vez a una bruja.

—Podría preguntarle a Amelia. Aunque demasiados mensajes le he dejado ya en el buzón como para dejarle otro más… Pero es extraño, no sé.

—¿Desde cuándo te pasa lo de los sueños? ¿Lo recuerdas?—me preguntó, pensativo.

—No lo recuerdo. Pero fue al poco de irte. Como un par de semanas más o menos.

Eric asintió, haciendo memoria de cuándo empezó él.

—Creo que me viene pasando desde las dos semanas de irme a Oklahoma, también.

—¿Crees que estábamos conectados desde la distancia por algún motivo?

Eric se encogió de hombros.

—¿Crees que Ocella tuvo algo que ver con todo esto?

—¿Como método de tortura? Tal vez. Pero lo dudo. Él quería que me olvidara de ti, a cualquier costo. Por algo hizo lo que hizo. Así que lo descarto.

—¿Y Freyda? Para torturarte, para que vieras que no podías hacer nada.

—Tampoco lo creo. Podía ser muy retorcida, pero no entendía de magia. Apenas entendía la de los vampiros, simplemente se dignó a aprender cómo funcionamos y poco más. Su preocupación era seguir subiendo peldaños en nuestra sociedad.

—¿Más aún? Si era reina, ¿qué más quería?

—Pertenecer al Consejo Vampírico. Pero no es fácil entrar y no le tenían en muy buena estima, precisamente. Porque ella solo se quería a sí misma y eso al Consejo no le gustaba nada. Así que estaban en constantes disputas con ella.

Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Parecía como si estuviera recordando un mal sueño. Uno peor que lo que vio en mi accidente. Le acaricié la mejilla, para consolarlo y el tacto le hizo cerrar los ojos un segundo y al siguiente abrirlos de inmediato y apartarse de mí de golpe. Fue un gesto extraño.

Eric se puso en pie de un salto, tomó su copa y la terminó de un trago. Iba a hacerle más preguntas, pero mi teléfono móvil me interrumpió y tuve que cogerlo.

Uh, qué extraño. Era el señor Cataliades. Me pregunté qué querría a esas horas. Le hice un gesto a Eric para que me disculpara por tener que cogerlo, pero a él parecía darle poca importancia.

—Señor Cataliades —respondí con falso entusiasmo; dadas las circunstancias de mi conversación con Eric, no estaba con ánimos de hablar con nadie en ese preciso momento, pero fue lo que me salió—. A qué debo el honor de su llamada.

—Señora Sookie —me contestó con su amable tono de siempre—, lamento llamarle a estas horas tan extrañas, pero me ha sido imposible poder ponerme en contacto con usted antes. ¿La pillo dormida?

—No, estaba en casa de Eric en estos momentos, ultimando un negocio que tenemos entre manos. Pero ya hemos terminado. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Oh, bueno, no es que sea urgente, pero es que ayer recibí una llamada muy interesante de un amigo suyo y me preguntó algo curioso.

—¿Quién le llamó?

—Su vecino, el señor Compton.

—¿Bill? ¿Por qué le llamó a usted? ¿Qué quería?

—Me preguntó si sabía algo de una empresa llamada J&M Asociados.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Bill tenía razón al decirme que no tenía la menor idea. Eric solo quería darle de su propia medicina por acusarlo sin pruebas de algo de lo que solo tenía sospechas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Sabe algo de esa empresa?

—Por supuesto que sí, señora Sookie. Lo que me sorprendió es que usted no lo supiera.

—No, señor Cataliades. Llevo desde que lo descubrí hace unos diez días intentando averiguar de dónde sale, porque por lo visto Sam tiene algo que ver y no sé por qué les dio tanto dinero.

—Pues sí que es cierto que no tiene la menor idea. Hace unos meses me llamó el señor Merlotte, o sea, su difunto esposo, y me comentó lo de este negocio. Es un sindicato laboral, más en concreto.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver con Sam?

—Mucho más de lo que usted cree. De hecho, las iniciales J&M son de Jennings & Merlotte, precisamente.

Creía que me iba a desmayar. Me temblaba todo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese negocio fuese de Sam sin que me llegara ninguna notificación?

—¿Quiere decir que esa empresa es de Sam?

—Dicho de ese modo, sí, así es.

Me había quedado en blanco.

—¿Sookie? ¿Sigue usted ahí? ¿Se encuentra bien?


	13. XII

El vahído que me dio por la noticia hizo que perdiera la conciencia durante unos segundos. Cuando desperté, estaba recostada en el sofá donde un momento antes estaba sentado Eric y éste estaba atendiendo la llamada que tenía con el señor Cataliades.

—Eric al habla —le oí decir nada más recuperar el sentido—. Oh, Desmond. ¿Qué ocurre? Sí… Sí, claro, si no es mucha molestia… —Pausa de varios segundos—. Entiendo… —Otra pausa larga—. Ya veo… —Y una pausa más—. No te preocupes, yo le doy el mensaje. —Colgó y me devolvió el móvil; me miró con preocupación y se puso de cuclillas a mi lado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es solo que… me ha pillado de imprevisto. Creo que estoy cansada, eso es todo.

Eric se puso de pie.

—En ese caso, te llevaré a casa.

—No es necesario. Yo puedo hacerlo.

—No es una sugerencia, Sookie. No estás en condiciones de manejar un coche.

No me dejó protestar de nuevo, así que lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que regresara. Sabía que no llegaría más allá de la puerta por los de seguridad. Solo tardó un par de minutos, me cogió el bolso, rebuscó en él y cogió las llaves de mi coche.

—Vamos —dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para que le obedeciera.

Me agarró con suavidad del brazo. Le insistí que me encontraba bien, pero es Eric, eso no le es suficiente. Le indiqué dónde había aparcado y cuando llegamos hasta el coche, desactivó la alarma con la llave, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a subirme. Cuando se sentó en el lado del piloto, tuvo que reajustar el asiento y los retrovisores.

Permanecimos en silencio durante unos minutos. No iba excesivamente rápido, como cuando vamos en su coche, por lo que me decía dos cosas: una, que solo lo hace cuando se trata de su propio coche; y dos, que no tenía mucha prisa por llegar a mi casa, lo que a su vez quería decir que no tenía más nada que hacer. Me crucé de brazos, ya que me sentía como si fuese una niña a la que tenían que llevar a casa porque se había metido en un problema. Odiaba sentirme así.

Bufé al pensar en lo que Cataliades le pudo decir a Eric. Imaginé que no querría desaprovechar la llamada, por lo que seguramente lo sabrá a estas alturas.

—¿Vas a darme el mensaje que te dio Cataliades para mí o he de adivinarlo? —inquirí con condescendencia; Eric me miró de reojo, pero no contestó—. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo por algo que he hecho o dicho?

—No —respondió con voz ronca—. Pero no sé si debería responder a tu pregunta.

—¿Te lo ha contado todo?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué se supone que te ha contado? —Me crucé de brazos mientras hablaba—. ¿Mi difunto marido tenía un sindicato mafioso para cambiantes o cómo se supone que es?

—No.

—Merezco saberlo. —Me estaba impacientando.

—Y lo sabrás, pero no por mí.

—¿Por quién? ¿Por Cataliades?

—No. Por el propio Sam.

* * *

Estuve el resto del camino a casa con el interrogante en la cabeza. ¿Cómo pretendía Eric que Sam me contara algo estando muerto? ¿Íbamos a resucitarlo o cómo? Tal vez se le esté yendo la olla. Con tanta tortura, no me sorprendía nada.

Jason estaba en el porche cuando llegamos. Me había mandado un mensaje diciéndome que Adele se había dormido, por lo que seguramente estaría tomando un poco el fresco. Se sorprendió al ver a Eric salir de mi coche. Y más aún de la zona del piloto.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —pregunto preocupado, pasando la mirada de mí a Eric varias veces.

—No, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Ha tenido un mareo en mi casa —le informó Eric.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

Eric le explicó brevemente lo ocurrido. Jason me miró con preocupación.

—Últimamente estás bajo mucho estrés, Sookie. No sería mala idea que te tomases unas vacaciones.

—Creo que tu hermano tiene razón —sentenció Eric—. Unos días de descanso te vendrían bien.

No me lo podía creer. Como si fuese tan sencillo con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer. Me metí en casa, sin responder. Subí directa al dormitorio de Adele para ver que estaba bien. En verdad, solo era por alejarme un poco de todo y pensar en algo que no fuese en todos los problemas que tenía encima: el bar, el misterio que envuelve a Sam y su muerte, por no mencionar ese maldito sindicato surrealista al que pertenece.

Salí al pasillo, donde se encontraba Eric y mi hermano, esperando a que me tranquilizara —me daba la sensación de que no les sorprendía mi actitud—. Miré a Eric con el ceño fruncido y, tras boquear varias veces, le dije:

—Explícame qué es eso de que Sam me va a explicar todo.

Eric se quedó en silencio lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad. Cuando se cercioró de que estaba lo suficientemente tranquila como para que no le atacase, respondió:

—Hace un par de meses llamó a Cataliades y le contó todo. Lo de la empresa, lo de que estaba en la ruina… e iba a hacer algo, pero que no sabía cómo decírtelo, así que Cataliades le sugirió que grabase un vídeo donde te contara todo. Según él, lo hizo. Sam le dijo que grabó ese vídeo y que te lo iba a enviar. Por eso pensó que ya sabrías todo este asunto.

—Pero si no se lo envió a Sookie —comentó Jason—, tal vez eliminase el vídeo, ¿no?

Eric se encogió de hombros.

—En ese caso, yo te contaré todo lo que Cataliades me ha contado por teléfono.

Asentí. Fui hasta mi cuarto y cogí el teléfono de Sam. Aún tenía carga, ya que apenas lo he usado. Lo desbloqueé y busqué en su galería de fotos y vídeos si había algo. Busqué y busqué y no parecía tener nada, solo cientos de fotos conmigo y con algunos de nuestros amigos.

—No hay nada —anuncié, exasperada.

—¿Me dejas? —pidió Eric, alargando un brazo para que le pasara el móvil; se lo pasé y estuvo trasteándolo unos segundos antes de devolvérmelo diciendo—: aunque lo elimine del móvil, se guarda todo en la nube. Ahí lo tienes.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de tecnologías? Pensé que no te gustaba.

—Y no me gusta. Pero no por ello sé cómo funciona.

Miré el móvil y las manos empezaron a temblarme. La fecha era de poco más de un mes antes del accidente. Ver la imagen de Sam en ese diminuto recuadro, me puso muy nerviosa. Más si encima lo que contenía el vídeo no me iba a gustar nada. Tanto tiempo ocultándomelo sería por algo y debía prepararme para lo peor. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando y había llegado ese momento.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Iba a presionar el botón de reproducir el vídeo, pero decidí que mejor verlo en mi dormitorio, más cómodamente. Les hice una señal a Jason y Eric para que me acompañaran si lo deseaban. Me senté en la cama, con Jason y Eric a un lado cada uno. Cerré un momento los ojos y le di a reproducir.

El vídeo tardó un segundo en cargarse y comenzar. Se veía a Sam en el despacho del bar. Llevaba la camisa azul marino a rayas blancas que le regalé cuando empezamos a salir. El corazón me latía al ver ese insignificante detalle. No sé si lo hizo o no adrede, pero significó mucho para mí el que llevase justo esa camisa, ya que fue su favorita desde entonces. Tenía los ojos rojos, no sé si porque había estado llorando o por el alcohol que se le notaba que había estado tomando. Tal vez una mezcla de ambas cosas.

— _Sookie… —_ empezó a decir, con cierta dificultad. Tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa y se revolvía nerviosamente el pelo, enmarañándolo más aún; solía hacerlo cuando no sabía qué decir _—. Hay algo que debo contarte y no sé cómo. Llevo meses intentando solucionar un asunto del que aún no sé cómo resolver. Y he conseguido algo, es como una especie de atajo, por lo que si estás viendo esto es porque al final lo he hecho. Pero antes, he de empezar desde el principio._

 _»Hace unos meses, en septiembre, mi primo Jaden me llamó diciendo que le habían echado del bufete de abogados donde trabajaba. —_ Su primo Jaden era el que nos invitó a su boda el año pasado, pero ninguno de los dos disfrutó de la velada porque estuvimos peleados todo el día y apenas nos dirigimos la palabra _—. Pues bien, sé que esto te estará importando un comino, pero es por esto por lo que estamos… —_ Hizo una pausa para coger el vaso cuadrado, imagino que lleno de whisky, y darle un largo trago antes de continuar _—: estamos arruinados. Bueno, al menos en la parte conjunta, claro. Yo no tengo un centavo en mi cuenta, pero en la que tenemos compartida, también está en números rojos. ¿Que por qué estamos así? Pues porque un mes después, Jaden me comentó que un colega suyo, Milo Jennings, y él estaban planeando montar una empresa. Querían poner un sindicato de trabajadores, para que no les pasara lo mismo que a él y a su colega, que también fue despedido de su empleo._

_»Me llamó contándome todo esto porque habían conseguido un lugar donde poder ponerlo, pero necesitaba una buena reforma y el banco les pedía tener un avalista. Nadie quería serlo, porque les estaban dando la espalda, y pensó que yo podría ayudarles. Solo me pidió eso, lo digo en serio. Así que pensé que sería buena idea prestarles yo el dinero, porque el banco les iba a cobrar intereses por ese préstamo y yo no. Así que lo hice. Necesitaban 25 000 dólares, pero yo les di un poco más de lo que pedían, por si lo necesitaban para alguna emergencia. Además, 30 000 no era mucho y aún nos quedaban otros veinte en la caja fuerte. Y ya me lo irían dando. Pero pasaron los meses y les llamé. En febrero, para ser exactos. Me dijeron que les estaba yendo bien, pero que aún no terminaban de arrancar del todo. Que como les dije que podían empezar a devolverlo cuando les fuese bien, pues… eso estaban haciendo._

_»Pero yo les llamé porque no contaba con que, poco después de prestarles eso, en el mes de enero, tuve un problema en la cocina: se nos estropeó el horno. Quise arreglarlo, pero me dijeron que se había estropeado una pieza que era carísima de reponer y que me costaría mucho menos adquirir uno nuevo. Quise comprar uno bueno para que no se volviera a estropear, o al menos en un tiempo, pero uno de esos cuesta un pastizal, así que tiré de los de segunda mano. Encontré a un vendedor que me lo había dejado bastante bien de precio, por diez de los grandes. Créeme, Sookie, fue lo más barato y en condiciones que encontré._

_»Pero mientras conseguía ese horno, hubo cosas que no pudimos hacer y la gente se molestó mucho por no poder pedirlas. Dejaron de venir y apenas hacíamos caja al final del día. Y lo poco que me quedaba era para pagar a los proveedores y los empleados. Así que fui tirando de ahí. Probé a hacer unas cuantas llamadas, pero de poco sirvió. No sé qué pasó, pero se extendió el rumor de que no atendíamos en condiciones y no venía más que la clientela fija. Pero eso no era suficiente para cubrir todos los gastos del bar. Y en un par de meses lo poco que me quedaba se fue al garete. Tuve que despedir a una de las camareras nuevas porque no podía pagarle y tengo la gran suerte de que Terry y Holly no me hayan dejado en la estacada… —_ Se echó a llorar y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Luego, le echó otro trago a su bebida antes de continuar _—: si no fuese por ellos… no sé qué sería del bar, en serio. Son los que más empeño les han puesto en levantar este negocio. Pero llevo… Llevo meses sin poder pagarles y me siento la peor mierda del mundo._

 _»Me han hablado de un negocio —_ otro trago _—. Prefiero… prefiero no contarte más, porque cuanto menos sepas, mejor. No quiero que te veas envuelta en mis mierdas. Solo quiero recuperar ese dinero, porque he sido un necio al querer ayudar a otras personas, pero no fui precavido. Sé que mi primo me devolverá el dinero, pero… no será suficiente para poder cubrir todos los gastos. Todo esto es culpa mía, Sookie. Tal vez estarías mejor con alguien mejor que yo —_ se echó a reír sarcásticamente, tomó otro trago hasta apurar su vaso, que rellenó en seguida, y pude comprobar que era Jack Daniels lo que estaba tomando _—. Alguien como Eric Northman… —_ bufó al decir su nombre; miré a Eric y estaba observando la escena arqueando una ceja y con media sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba claro que le resultaba divertido esta parte _—. ¿Sabes que me llamó el otro día? Por lo visto sabía de mi problema económico y fue a restregarme por la cara que él tenía dinero de sobra y me lo podía dar… —_ Le estaba constando vocalizar y apenas se le entendía bien lo que decía en esta parte; tenía la mirada perdida también _—. Me pregunto quién se lo diría, porque yo no se lo he dicho a nadie… aunque me imagino que será alguno de sus espías, porque sí, Sookie, los tiene. Para que le digan de tu vida. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. Seguramente será el que me reventó el otro día la cerradura de la puerta de mi despacho. Pero no me voy a dejar convencer. Él se marchó y yo te prometí que cuidaría de ti el resto de mi vida y eso pienso hacer._

 _»Pero siento que te estoy fallando. Y abandonando. A ti y a nuestro bebé. Porque tendré que irme un tiempo a hacer ese trabajo para recuperar el dinero. He de ir al norte, por eso he de ausentarme unos días. En cuanto llegue, me darán la mitad del dinero, veinticinco de los grandes. El resto será cuando termine. Yo espero que no haya ningún problema, pero es un asunto muy peliagudo. Si te estoy grabando este vídeo, es por si me cogieran y acabara en la cárcel. Al menos que sepas que ha sido por querer salir adelante e intentar solucionar esto de una vez y… —_ Alguien llamó a la puerta y Sam dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que le interrumpió _—. Me había olvidado… Ya voy… dame un segundo. —_ Miró una vez más a la cámara y la apagó sin decir más nada.

Respiré hondo. Aún estaba digiriendo lo que acababa de ver. Y de escuchar, como bien dijo Eric, de boca del propio Sam.

—Así que ese sindicato era de su primo, no de Sam —concluí una vez pude hablar.

—Eso es —respondió Eric.

—Pero no entiendo por qué el Cataliades dijo que la empresa era de Sam.

—Técnicamente lo es por el préstamo que les dio. Pero legalmente es de su primo y su socio.

—Me pregunto quién sería el que vino al bar y le dejo la nota a Sam…

—Puede que fuese Brady —respondió Eric, y viendo mi mirada de asombro, añadió—: Cataliades mencionó a Brady Wescott, el ayudante de la empresa.

Me froté los ojos con las manos. Me estaba empezando a dar jaqueca por todo esto y necesitaba descansar. Jason bostezó varias veces, así que le sugerí que podía irse a dormir si lo deseaba. Nos dio las buenas noches y se marchó arrastrando los pies.

—Yo también debería irme —murmuró Eric.

—Si es lo que quieres… —dije, encogiéndome de hombros, mirando a la nada.

—Es que me tienes restringida la entrada, ¿recuerdas? —se rió, alzando una ceja con sarcasmo.

Solté una leve carcajada mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza. Me quedé en silencio. Suspiré, encogí las piernas y me abracé a ellas. Solo tenía ganas de llorar.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Eric, acercándose un poco.

—Sí —contesté con un hilo de voz—. Es solo que me siento abrumada por todo esto. Mi marido se metió en todo este follón por ser como siempre fue: una buena persona, que solo pretendía ayudar a quien él pensó que debía tenderle una mano. Sé que se le fue de las manos, sé que nos dejó sin el dinero que estuvimos ahorrando, pero lo hizo con su mejor intención. Lo único que no supo solucionarlo. La verdad es que si me lo hubiese contado todo esto no creo que hubiese pasado. Yo me hubiese hecho cargo del resto y no hubiese tenido que recurrir a nadie.

—Si no te contó nada fue para no preocuparte. Tu estado era muy delicado y le preocupaba que perdieses el bebé.

—Sí. Sé por qué lo hizo. Y le entiendo. Yo en su lugar también hubiese hecho lo mismo. Lo que me llama la atención es que no tenía ninguna intención de aceptar tu dinero. Lo deja claro en el vídeo. Y me pregunto qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Tal vez fue alguien quien le convenció.

—Sí, pero quién.

—O puede que fuese de manera indirecta. Es decir, que le convenciera de no hacer esa locura que tenía en mente hacer y al final tuvo que ceder a mi propuesta.

—Todo es posible. —Le miré, reprimiendo una vez más las lágrimas, y sonreí—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

—Lo hice por ti. Sabes que haría lo que fuese.

—Lo sé —asentí—. Y es por eso que te agradezco todo.

—No tienes por qué. Es lo de menos después de todo lo que te hice pasar en el pasado.

—No fue culpa tuya.

—No hice todo lo posible. Llevo todo este tiempo sintiéndome mal por no haber hecho todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para escapar de aquella maldición.

—Lo importante es que ya lo hiciste, ya escapaste de tu prisión, y que ahora puedes disfrutar de tu libertad.

—De algún modo, sí.

—Y me alegro de que lo hicieras. Yo también me sentí mal por no haberte podido ayudar… —Miré al suelo, avergonzada.

—Le salvaste la vida a Sam. —Esto me resultó irónico, porque en su día estuvo muy molesto conmigo por esta hazaña, a tal punto que dejó de hablarme—. Supongo que yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo. Si hubiese sido Pam, no me hubiese pensado dos veces en usar el cluviel dor de haberlo tenido en mi poder.

—De haber sido Pam, tampoco me lo hubiese pensado. Y lo seguiría haciendo, aunque esté enfadada conmigo.

—Es Pam. Se le pasará.

Me encogí de hombros. Sin darme cuenta le había cogido de la mano, que la tenía apoyada muy cerca de la mía. Jugueteé con sus dedos mientras pensaba en todo lo que estábamos hablando. No se inmutó y hasta parecía disfrutar de mis caricias. Me percaté de que clavó la mirada en mi mano, en mi roce, en mi tacto. Se estremeció cuando abandoné la mano y continué lentamente por la muñeca, subiendo por el antebrazo. Cerró los ojos y emitió un ligero gemido. Después de tanto tiempo, sabía lo que le gustaba, lo que le hacía volver loco. Tiré delicadamente de su brazo y lo atraje con suavidad hacia mí. Le besé el cuello, justo en ese punto donde sabía que se estremecería tan solo con el roce de mis labios. Hundí mis dedos en su pelo, mientras continué besando su mentón. Cuando emitió otro gemido rocé mis labios con los suyos. Mordisqueé su labio inferior un poco antes de acariciar mi lengua con la suya. Me devolvió el beso, ese beso que siempre deseamos y que hace años que no nos dábamos. Se había vuelto más y más intenso por momentos. Enmarcó mi cara con sus manos y me revolvió el pelo. Cuando nos estábamos acomodando poco a poco en mi cama, él se apartó bruscamente de mí y se puso en pie de un salto. Se quedó inmóvil, como si estuviera asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

—Esto no está bien.

—¿Pero por qué? Si tú lo deseas, yo lo deseo…

—Porque estás vulnerable y no me puedo aprovechar de eso.

Bufé.

—Hace dos semanas estaba mucho más vulnerable que ahora y bien que me metiste la lengua hasta la campanilla justo aquí, en esta misma cama… Además, ¿desde cuándo te importa la vulnerabilidad, si eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para ti? Si aprovechabas cualquier ocasión para… —Entonces caí en la cuenta; estaba claro lo que le pasaba de verdad. Cómo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, si llevaba comportándose raro toda la noche. Me quedé en silencio observándole, frunciendo el ceño—. Estás con alguien —dije al fin. Su silencio me lo confirmó—. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Quise contártelo antes, pero no sabía cómo. Estabas… bueno, teníamos que hablar un asunto más importante y esto no lo era. No al menos tanto como eso.

—Y si no me lo hubieses contado no hubiese pasado nada, porque es tu vida y no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Solo que pensé que… es lo que querías…

—Ya te dije que no regresé por ti.

—Lo sé, pero… me has confundido, eso es todo.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención. —Parecía muy preocupado por que no me lo tomara a mal, así que le sonreí para que viera que realmente no pasaba nada.

—No te preocupes. Está todo bien, en serio.

Él asintió, pero seguí con ese halo de angustia en su mirada, como si me estuviera diciendo que no le gustaba la idea de que yo sepa de quién se trata. Como si me fuese a disgustar.

—La arquitecta —vomité sin pensarlo dos veces y clavó de nuevo la mirada al suelo, como un perrito al que le estás riñendo por mearse en la alfombra—. Ahora comprendo tu discurso de antes. O que ella supiera dónde poder encontrarme. Me ha tenido que investigar mucho. Aunque lo que no entiendo es por qué le has hablado de mí.

—No fui yo. Fue Pam.

—¿Y por qué hizo eso?

—Porque no se llevan muy bien y le contó lo especial que eras y habías sido en mi vida.

—Y fue a marcar territorio, claro.

—Ya le eché la bronca por hacerlo, así que no volverá a pasar, lo prometo. —O sea, que tenía razón. Esa chica apestaba a celos y no me equivocaba.

—¿Le has contado que yo…? —Me miró sin comprender, pero luego entendió a qué me refería.

—No. Jamás revelaría a alguien lo que eres.

—¿Y Pam?

—Ella lo tiene prohibido.

Me sentí aliviada de saber que, a pesar de sus celos, no tendría que soportar comentarios sobre lo rarita que soy.

—Me marcho ya. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Eric… —le interrumpí, cuando se estaba dirigiendo a la ventana; me ponía un poco nerviosa que siguiera haciendo eso, pero no iba a ser yo quien le dijera por dónde tenía que salir de mi casa; se giró para mirarme y unos mechones le taparon el ojo derecho al hacerlo—. Puedes venir cuando quieras. Seremos socios, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Iba a decirle algo más, pero escuché el intercomunicador de Adele, que era ya la hora de su toma. Cuando regresé la vista a la ventana, ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Esperé a que Adele se durmiera de nuevo para bajar a tomar agua. Tenía bastante sed, ya que ese día había sido demasiado caluroso y nunca me sentía lo suficientemente hidratada.

Mientras bebía de mi vaso, miré por la ventana y pensé en Bill. Sobre todo por lo que me contó Cataliades de su llamada. Me sentía fatal por haberle tratado como lo hice, así que salí camino a su casa. Tenía a Jason por si Adele se despertaba, pero ya había comido y tenía el pañal limpio, por lo que dudaba mucho de que eso ocurriera.

Cuando me estaba acercando a la casa, vi que estaba sentado en la escalera del porche con una botella de True Blood en la mano. Me miraba como si me estuviera esperando, como si supiera que iba a ir a visitarle.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó despreocupado. O al menos más de lo normal.

—No podía dormir.

—Y te ha parecido buena idea dar un paseo hasta aquí.

—Si quieres me marcho —espeté, alzando una ceja.

—Por mí no lo hagas —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me senté a su lado y observamos un rato las estrellas. Si había algo que me gustaba de ese lugar era la tranquilidad que se respiraba siempre y lo bonito que se veía a menudo el cielo estrellado.

—Cataliades me ha llamado esta noche. —Me miró en silencio, sin ninguna mueca siquiera; seguía bebiendo de su botella como si tal cosa—. Lamento lo que pasó la otra noche. Te acusé injustamente.

—No fuiste tú. Fue Eric —sentenció. Y en verdad tenía razón.

—Solo fue para provocarte. No le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es.

—Lo sé.

—Aunque… sé que algo de razón llevaba.

—También lo sé.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de lo del accidente?

Se quedó en silencio. Miraba a la nada, como rememorando algo que le gustaría olvidar. No quise meterle prisa, por lo que esperé pacientemente a que respondiera.

—Hace más o menos un mes, Sam me pidió que le arreglara una cosa del móvil —comenzó a relatar—. Era una aplicación que le estaba dando problemas, por lo que sería rápido. Me dijo que me pasara cuando cerrase, así que eso hice. Cuando llegué estaba muy ebrio. Estaba en la barra, contando la caja del día, pero… apenas se podía mantener en pie. Le sugerí que se sentara, pero pasó de mí. Dejó de contar billetes, así que le hice el trabajo por él, mientras seguía bebiendo de una botella de whisky. Dejé nuestro asunto del móvil para otra ocasión, porque ni siquiera podía desbloquearlo y a mí me preocupaba más su estado de embriaguez. Salió de detrás de la barra, imagino que para sentarse al fin, pero tropezó con tan mala suerte que cayó de bruces, botella en mano, y ésta se hizo añicos en su mano. Se hizo varios cortes en la mano y la muñeca por la caída. Algunos trozos de cristal se le incrustaron en la piel, pero me preocupaba un corte que se hizo en el dorso de la mano, cuando quiso levantarse. Le sugerí llevarlo a urgencias, pero se negó. Me dijo que no quería que le preguntases por qué se había cortado y cosas que no llegué a entender. Pero ese corte se le iba a infectar como no se lo tratase. Aunque era cambiante, pero… con el alcohol eso tarda mucho más en cicatrizar y eso implicaría tener problemas más adelante. Así que decidí curarle yo.

—¿Le diste tu sangre?

—No. Pero le lamí las heridas. —Me miró con un gesto extraño—. No te creas que eso me agrada. Para los vampiros, la sangre de los cambiantes es muy amarga. Y si a eso le añades la cantidad ingente de alcohol… Para que te hagas una idea: es como si te tomaras un café bien cargado con zumo de limón. —Arrugué la nariz imaginándomelo—. Exacto. Aunque no sabe a eso precisamente. Es complicado de explicar.

—Me puedo hacer una idea —le indiqué—. Al igual que lo que me estás intentando decir. Fue el vínculo de sangre lo que te hizo saber de primera mano que a Sam le había ocurrido algo.

—Así es. Aunque no estaba seguro, porque se puede cortar ese vínculo, ya lo sabes. Tuve que esperar a despertar para saber si era por eso o… —Hizo una pausa. Sabía que era duro continuar hablando. Le pedí que siguiera—. Ojalá no hubiese sido eso. Yo podía sentir todo lo que él sentía por ti. A veces se mezclaba con mis sentimientos, pero… no. No eran solo los míos. Y estaba desesperado por algo que no ha sido hasta ahora que supe qué era.

—¿No te comentó nada?

—No. Balbuceó algo como que te iba a decepcionar cuando te enteraras, no me explicó el qué, y me dijo que yo había sido mejor pareja que él. Se sentía un fracasado, Sookie. Y eso no tuvo que decírmelo. Era lo que sentía a diario. Oh, vaya… —Me pasó un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo y me lo ofreció—. No pretendía…

—No me había dado cuenta —murmuré aceptando el pañuelo y limpiándome la cara—. ¿Y no hablasteis de más nada después de aquello?

—No. De otras cosas, sí, pero de aquella noche no. No me dijo nada, pero yo tampoco saqué el tema. Y no le di más importancia.

—¿Estaba solo?

—Que yo sepa, sí. Si había alguien más no le vi, ni olí ni escuché.

—Gracias por contarme todo esto.

—Y yo lamento no haberlo hecho antes. No quise preocuparte y no pensé que fuese importante mencionarlo. Hasta que Eric…

—Está bien —le interrumpí y me limpié la nariz, que me goteaba—. De verdad, no pasa nada. Hoy me siento un poco extraña, porque siento como que he sido una malagradecida por todo lo que estáis haciendo por mí sin que yo os lo pida y no tengo suficientes palabras de agradecimiento por todo eso. Pero he estado muy abrumada por todo lo ocurrido estas últimas semanas, y emocionalmente estoy estresada y…

—Shhh… —me acalló dándome un abrazo—. No me tienes que dar ni las gracias ni explicaciones. —Apoyé mi cara en su hombro y él me frotó la espalda, reconfortándome; me sentía bastante mejor.

—Siento que todo está cambiando muy deprisa y que no me está dando tiempo a adaptarme como debería.

—Estás pasando por muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Lo extraño sería que lo aceptaras en seguida.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados, durante unos minutos más. Creo que ambos lo necesitábamos. Me sentía mucho mejor después de aquello.

—Sookie… —susurró calmadamente, separándose de mí lentamente—, he de decirte algo.

—¿Tú también tienes a alguien? —Me miró frunciendo el ceño, sin entender el chiste y negué con la cabeza para que lo olvidara.

—Me voy una temporada de Bon Temps —confesó al fin.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Van a abrir una nueva fábrica de True Blood en Luisiana y Eric me ha pedido que la supervise.

—¿En Baton Rouge? —Asintió—. Había oído hablar de ello, pero hace meses que dicen lo mismo y pensé que no la iban a abrir…

—Hubo problemas para poder hacerlo, pero ya lo han resuelto. Y aunque no está lejos, he decidido mudarme allí hasta que regrese.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—La semana que viene. Cuando Eric me avise.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé. En un principio son tres meses, pero conociendo a Eric seguro que me querrá allí todo el tiempo posible.

—No seas mal pensado, Bill. Sé que no te llevas bien con él, pero no es lo que piensas. Ni siquiera está aquí por mí. —Bill me miró arqueando una ceja sin entender nada—. Está con una chica, una arquitecta.

—¿Con quién? ¿Con Sabrina Townsend?

—¿La conoces?

—Sí, es algo así como la arquitecta aliada de los vampiros. Ha remodelado y diseñado casas, locales, mansiones… pertenecientes a vampiros de media Luisiana.

—Y si la conoces, ¿por qué nunca le pediste que te ayudara con la tuya? —quise saber, echando un vistazo fugaz a la entrada.

—Porque nunca fue santo de mi devoción.

—¿No te cae bien?

—Más bien no confío en ella.

—¿Y eso?

—Vamos a decir que mi enemistad con Eric empezó por su culpa…

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Pero de eso hace muchos años, mucho antes de regresar a Luisiana.

—Vaya… ¿y qué pasó?

—Prefiero dejar ese asunto enterrado. Además, si Eric decidió perdonarla después de todo lo ocurrido y volver con ella…

—¿Ya habían estado juntos antes?

—¿No te lo ha dicho? —Negué con la cabeza—. En ese caso, mejor que se quede como está. Ha llovido mucho desde entonces y posiblemente han cambiado mucho las cosas.

—Supongo. Pero me dejas con la intriga, que lo sepas. —Se echó a reír.

—A veces es mejor no saber ciertas cosas, mi querida Sookie.

Bufé. Yo quería saber qué pasó. Me encogí de hombros y me levanté.

—Te voy a echar de menos —dije, intentando no echarme a llorar de nuevo.

—Y yo a ti. Pero no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, ¿eh? —Me sonrió.

Le di un abrazo cuando se puso de pie para despedirme.

—Una pregunta: ¿tenías sueños eróticos con Sam tras beber su sangre?

—Buenas noches, Sookie.

Se dio media vuelta, con su botella aún llena ya en la mano, y se metió en la casa.

oOo

Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba por Norcross. En cuanto llegué, un hombre de seguridad me paró para que me identificara. En cuanto le enseñé mi carné de identidad, subió la barrera de seguridad. Aparqué un poco lejos de la entrada, pero porque la mayoría de las zonas estaban reservadas a los empleados y muy poco para los visitantes. Tampoco me importa, ya que el paseo siempre me viene bien, aunque con el calor que hacía ganas de andar no apetecía.

Menos mal que mis sandalias nuevas eran cómodas para andar. Odio cuando me hacen roces los zapatos nuevos, más si es en verano. La abuela tenía un remedio para evitarlos, pero no lo había hecho ahora y miedo me daba acabar con los pies destrozados.

El despacho de Calvin Norris estaba cerca de la entrada. Un hombre muy majo llamado Steve —nunca recuerdo bien su nombre, pero esta vez acerté sin leer la placa de su uniforme— me indicó que estaba esperándome. Le di las gracias por la información y me fui directa a llamar a la puerta, sin tener que sentarme en la sala de espera, como otras veces que fui.

—Has llegado pronto —anunció Calvin nada más verme; tenía el pelo más canoso que cuando le conocí, pero seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que entonces—. Me alegro mucho de verte. —Se levantó y extendió los brazos para darme un abrazo—. ¿Dónde está esa adorable criatura que tienes por hija?

—En casa, con Jason. Cuando quieras, te puedes pasar a verla.

—Lo haré. Jason me enseñó algunas fotos, alegando orgulloso lo que se parecía su sobrina a él, pero es igual a ti.

Le sonreí. Todo el mundo me decía lo mismo y ya me estoy acostumbrando.

—Yo pienso que se parece a ella misma.

—Eso siempre. —Me señaló la silla que había frente a su escritorio y me senté en ella. La verdad es que me gustaban porque son acolchadas y muy cómodas—. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Tal vez Stelle te pueda traer un café. —Stelle era la nueva secretaria, pero nunca la he visto desde que la contrató hace ya casi un año; será que no me he pasado lo suficiente por aquí.

—No, gracias. Ya tomé uno en casa.

—Como veas. — Se sentó en su sillón tras el escritorio y arregló unos cuantos papeles que tenía encima—. ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto desde…

—Bien. Supongo que no me puedo quejar.

—Y si lo haces, no te culparía por ello.

—Prefiero no hacerlo.

Hizo una pausa antes de cambiar al tema que nos había llevado hasta aquí.

—Imagino que Jason te comentó por qué te he citado hoy, ¿no?

—Sí, pero realmente no necesito ese dinero. Ya tengo suficiente con el que me dieron en el seguro.

—Es mi deber dártelo, Sookie. No puedo tener la conciencia tranquila pensando que uno de mis camioneros te dejó viuda tan pronto.

—No fue culpa suya. Fue un accidente.

—Tampoco se ha demostrado que no lo sea.

—¿Y por qué le habéis despedido? Ese hombre es inocente, Calvin. Pude verlo en sus ojos. Y en su mente —añadí, para hacer hincapié en mis palabras.

Calvin entrelazó los dedos de las manos y los apoyó en el escritorio. Me observó unos segundos, pensando en lo que le acababa de revelar.

—¿Has hablado con él? —quiso saber.

—Vino a verme hace unos días.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Básicamente que él no quiso hacerlo. Que lo revisó todo antes de salir de aquí.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo expulsó lentamente por la nariz.

—Sookie… —comenzó a decir despacio—. Conozco a Gavin desde hace más de veinte años. Desde antes incluso de que trabajara aquí. Sé cómo es, sé cómo trabaja y no me puedes decir nada de él que yo ya no sepa. Pero hubo un accidente donde él conducía el camión y causó una muerte. Accidental o no, así fue. No depende de mí que él esté sin empleo en estos momentos. Es asunto de la directiva.

—Yo pude ver cómo comprobaba las correas y salir.

—No sé qué más decirte, Sookie.

Me quedé pensativa un instante. Tal vez había una solución a aquello.

—¿Podría hablar con el hombre de seguridad que estuvo en ese momento? El que revisó que todo estaba bien.

Calvin asintió y apretó un botón del teléfono antes de descolgarlo.

—Stelle. Tráeme los partes de seguridad del mes de julio, por favor. —Me gustaba cómo Calvin era amable, pero estricto a la vez con sus empleados. Ni mucho de uno ni poco de otro.

—Espero que sirva de algo.

Stelle regresó un par de minutos después. Era alta, con el pelo como el fuego y los ojos grises como un día de lluvia. Vestía bien, muy elegante, con camisa blanca y rayas verticales negras, falda de tubo negra, zapatos de tacón alto blancos. Estaba tan bien maquillada que daba la sensación de que iba a hacer una sesión de fotos.

—¿Algo más, señor Norris? —dijo con voz dulce, entregando el libro de partes.

—Nada más, Stelle. Gracias.

Stelle nos dejó solos, haciendo resonar sus tacones por toda la habitación antes de salir por la puerta. Calvin cogió el libro y lo hojeó hasta llegar al día del accidente. Pasó el dedo por la hoja, buscando el nombre de todos los vigilantes de seguridad que estuvieron a esa hora.

—Esa tarde estaban dos hombres: Zachary Hameldon y Aleksei Hatenko. ¿Recuerdas si viste algún hombre en la visión que tuviste con Gavin?

Fruncí el ceño haciendo memoria. Recuerdo ver a alguien revisando las correas del camión, pero no estoy segura de haberle visto el rostro.

—No lo sé. Vi unas manos grandes, pero no consigo recordar ningún rostro ahora mismo.

—¿Manos grandes, dices? Entonces será Aleksei. Zachary las tiene pequeñas, por lo que no puede ser él. —Echó un vistazo a la última página para comprobar cuándo le toca el siguiente turno al tal Aleksei Hatenko. Había una hoja con los turnos de esta semana, por lo que le fue fácil mirarlo—. Estamos de suerte —dijo al fin—. Está en estos momentos aquí.

—Estupendo. ¿Es humano o cambiante? —inquirí. Calvin me miró sin entender, pero luego se dio cuenta de a qué me refería.

—Humano. Lleva poco tiempo trabajando aquí. Tan solo cuatro meses.

—Bien, entonces cuando quieras le puedes avisar.

Calvin asintió y descolgó el teléfono, pulsando la tecla para llamar de nuevo a la secretaria.

—Stelle, ¿puedes avisar a Aleksei que venga a mi despacho, por favor? Quiero hablar con él.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando el susodicho llamó a la puerta del despacho. Cuando entró, recordé vagamente haberlo visto en aquella visión. Era alto y corpulento. Su pelo oscuro lo llevaba rapado y tenía unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo. Me recorrió un escalofrío cuando entró. Me estaba dando muy mala espina.

Calvin le hizo un ademán para que se sentara a mi lado. Casi que lo prefería, porque así le podía _escuchar_ mucho mejor. Tenía un batiburrillo de pensamientos algo extraños. Hablaba en un idioma que desconocía, lo que me hacía sospechar que no era de por aquí.

—¿De dónde eres, Aleksei? —le pregunté sin rodeos.

—De Ucrania —respondió secamente y se irguió en su asiento. Estaba incómodo con la situación, eso estaba claro.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en este país? —Me miró como si le estuviera preguntando si vendía drogas o tenía armas ilegales en su poder. Luego pasó la mirada a Calvin, que esperaba la respuesta igualmente.

—Casi cinco años —respondió al fin.

—Aleksei —comenzó a decir Calvin—, seguro que te estarás preguntando por qué te he hecho llamar hasta aquí.

—Sí, señor. Espero que todo esté en orden.

A pesar de no llevar muchos años en este país, apenas tenía acento extranjero, mucho menos de Europa del Este. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de ese detalle con esa última frase.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Solo te quiero hacer unas pocas preguntas.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que ocurrió la tarde del 23 de julio.

Se puso más tenso aún. Puso una pierna encima de la otra y…

«No tiene nada… ».

Fruncí el ceño. No quise decir nada hasta que no tuviese nada claro.

—Aleksei —comencé a decir—, soy Sookie Stackhouse, la viuda de Sam Merlotte.

Me miró sin comprender nada y de nuevo pasó la mirada hasta Calvin.

—Es el hombre que murió aquella tarde, porque se soltó una correa de uno de nuestros camiones —le explicó Calvin.

—Oh —exclamó Aleksei sin apenas emitir una mueca de asombro—. Lo lamento mucho, señora Stackhouse. —Tenía la sinceridad en el mismo lugar que yo tenía a Sam.

—Gracias —respondí, más por cortesía que por otra cosa—. Me han comentado que esa tarde estabas tú supervisando los camiones que salen desde aquí.

—Afirmativo.

—¿Y comprobaste las correas del camión de Gavin? —prosiguió Calvin.

—¿Gavin? No me sé los nombres, lo siento.

—Del camionero que conducía el camión que mató a mi esposo —aclaré.

—Oh, sí. Yo lo revisé. Comprobé que estaban bien sujetas.

—¿Y lo estaba? —quise saber.

—Sí. No vi nada raro.

—¿Estás seguro? —Mi pregunta parecía algo impaciente, pero intenté disimularlo como pude—. Me refiero a que tal vez no lo miraste bien o pensaste que sí, pero no lo fue…

—No. Yo lo comprobé y estaban bien. Todo estaba como debía estar.

Tomé un poco de aire. No me fiaba ni un pelo de lo que decía.

—Por favor… —le supliqué, posando disimuladamente mi mano en la suya, dándole más drama al asunto de lo que debería—. Piensa. Haz memoria. ¿Estás seguro de que estaba todo correctamente?

—Pues… —Se quedó callado y pude meterme en su cabeza sin problema.

Solo que todo lo que estaba viendo y escuchando no me lo esperaba en absoluto.

Le vi hablando con una mujer, de unos treinta y cinco años de edad, rubia y muy maquillada. No era espectacular, pero sí tenía cierto encanto. Hablaban muy cariñosamente. A continuación, se estaban besando. La siguiente imagen era de Aleksei llamándola por teléfono. Ella le estaba diciendo que llegó el día. Él asintió y colgó sin despedirse. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Aleksei parando el camión de Gavin. Se subió al peldaño para revisarlo y, efectivamente, estaba bien amarrado. Pero no se queda quieto, suelta la hebilla de la última correa. Después, cogió su móvil y pude leer el nombre de la mujer.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Separé mi mano de la de Aleksei como si me quemara.

—¿Quién es Martha? —pregunté sin tapujos, intentando calmarme.

—¿Martha? —repitió Calvin, sin entender.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? —quiso saber Aleksei, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quién es Martha? —volví a preguntar, esta vez con más énfasis.

—Descríbemela, Sookie. —Calvin me miró como si supiera la respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Rubia, no muy alta, pero bien vestida. Treinta y tantos. Lleva un tatuaje en la muñeca de una estrella y una luna entrelazadas.

Aleksei me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tragó saliva.

—Debe ser Martha Harrison.

—¿Harrison? ¿No será la exmujer de Gavin?

—La misma. Pero no llego a entender qué tiene que ver —Miré a Aleksei llena de rabia—. Porque ella fue quien le ordenó a Aleksei que soltara la correa que supuestamente se soltó.

Calvin miró con asombro al ucraniano. Éste se levantó de un salto, pretendiendo escapar.

—No sé si lo sabrás, Aleksei —rugí amenazante—, pero tu jefe es un hombre pantera. Y si sales por esa puerta, acabarás con las tripas desparramadas por el suelo antes de que puedas parpadear.

Calvin me miró maravillado, arqueando una ceja, como si le hubiese quitado las palabras de la boca. Me felicitó con una sonrisa complaciente.

La mañana se me hizo eterna con la detención de Aleksei. La policía consiguió averiguar que Aleksei Hatenko y Martha Harrison eran pareja desde hacía meses y planearon juntos esta maniobra para que hiciesen despedir al pobre y desgraciado de Gavin. Martha quería quedarse con la custodia de los niños, pero necesitaba que a Gavin lo despidieran como fuese. Así que, cuando conoció a Aleksei dos meses atrás y supo que trabajaba en Norcross, planeó todo esto y destruir la vida de su exmarido. Lo que en un principio debía ser solo soltar un par de correas, se convirtió en algo más grave, con un muerto de por medio. En teoría, según contó Aleksei, se tendrían que haber soltado los postes mucho antes de lo previsto, porque no contaron con que, justo en el lugar donde debería caerse —una zona con unos cuantos baches, perfecta para este asunto—, hubo un atasco, por lo que no fue hasta que Gavin salió por la autovía que empezó la catástrofe.

—Creo que no es necesario que te pida que le devuelvas el trabajo al pobre Gavin, ¿verdad?

—No, no es necesario. Lo único que me apena es que le puedo devolver el trabajo a Harrison, pero no te puedo devolver a tu marido.

—No es culpa tuya. Ya has hecho suficiente.

—Lo que sí puedo darte es tu indemnización.

—No. Creo que se me ocurre algo mejor que eso…

Hice venir a Gavin hasta la oficina. Yo no necesitaba ese dinero, por lo que se lo di en su totalidad al pobre camionero. Cuando le di el cheque a su nombre, se echó a llorar y me prometió que me lo compensaría de algún modo, lo que rechacé, porque yo no quería nada más de él. Solo le pedí que jamás volviera a tomar una sola gota de alcohol y que cuidara de sus hijos, que en este momento le necesitaban más que nunca. Calvin le dio unos días más de permiso, como unas vacaciones, para que pudiera llevar a sus hijos de viaje a donde quisiera.

* * *

El día se me estaba haciendo eterno y no era ni mediodía. De camino a casa, hice dos llamadas: una a Amelia —la última, lo prometo— y otra a Eric.

Llamé primero a mi amiga bruja, porque me urgía más.

—Amelia —comencé a hablar cuando escuché el tono de su buzón de voz; me preguntaba cuándo regresaría a casa—, soy Sookie, una vez más. Te llamo esta vez porque tengo una pregunta que me ronda la cabeza desde anoche y, bueno… sí, como si no tuviera suficiente por ahora, pero descubrí que Eric y yo hemos estado soñando el uno con el otro mientras hemos estado separados. Ha sido muy extraño todo, porque yo pensé que solo eran eso, sueño, pero no, eran algo más: veíamos de verdad lo que el otro estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante. Así que me preguntaba (bueno, los dos nos hicimos la misma pregunta), si no es posible que nuestro vínculo sanguíneo, el que corté hace años con aquel conjuro que me diste, siga en pie de algún modo. No es que le pueda sentir como cuando bebes sangre de vampiro, pero… no deja de ser extraño, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos tenido esos sueños tan lúcidos el uno con el otro?

»Bueno, cariño, espero que lo estéis pasando bien. Un beso para todos.

Colgué. Me sentía agotada tras esa llamada, por lo que marqué rápido el número de Eric. Evidentemente, saltó el buzón de voz:

— _No puedo atenderte ahora mismo. Si es importante, sé breve y te llamaré lo antes posible. Si no, no me hagas perder el tiempo._

Pitido.

Eric, tan sutil y directo como siempre. Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Su voz me resultó bastante sensual. Y me odié por eso.

—Eric, soy Sookie. Es importante, por lo que seré breve: después de pensarlo bien, he decidido tomarme las vacaciones que me sugeristeis Jason y tú anoche. Me iré mañana después del bautizo de Adele. Aún no he decidido adónde, pero… qué más da. Solo te llamaba para informarte y decirte que no sé cuándo regresaré. Puede que en un mes. Esta tarde iré con Jason a vaciar la casa de Sam y… bueno, eso. Confío en ti. Como siempre. Y sé que tomarás las decisiones adecuadas para con nuestro negocio. Eso es todo. No es necesario que me devuelvas la llamada. Ya te avisaré cuando regrese.

Me sentí fría al colgar sin despedirme. Pero no sabía qué más decirle. ¿Sé feliz con tu nueva novia? Se me iba a notar la hipocresía a kilómetros. No me gustaba un pelo esa arquitecta. Porque si a Pam no le gustaba, por algo sería. Bien es cierto que yo tampoco le gusté cuando me conoció, pero le di motivos de sobra para que cambiara de opinión. Pero Pam sigue sin gustarle Sabrina a pesar de que han pasado años. Y por lo que Bill me comentó, el asunto fue gordo.

Aunque ahora no pienso preocuparme más que por mí. Y por mi hija.

Hice una última llamada rápida a Jason para avisarle de que iba llegando. Le había pillado dándole el biberón que le dejé preparado esta mañana a Adele. También había hecho algo de comer. Me alegré de tener a Jason hoy, porque no me apetecía hacer nada el resto del día. Aunque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero me gustaba la idea de llegar y descansar, aunque fuese un par de horas.

Giré para entrar por el camino hacia casa. Hacía un sol cegador. Estaba algo cansada, por lo que parpadeé un poco y me tapé los ojos para cubrirlos. Me había olvidado mis gafas de sol en casa, pero para lo poco que me quedaba para llegar, no las necesitaba. Bajé la visera del coche, pero el gesto hizo que me despistara un segundo. Un segundo en el que no vi venir a alguien que se me cruzó por mi camino y di un volantazo para no atropellarlo. Frené en seco, con el corazón a mil por hora. Bajé del coche lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí hacia la persona, que estaba tirada en el asfalto.

«¿Le he dado?», pensé con el cuerpo hecho gelatina. «No he sentido ningún golpe, pero ya no estoy segura de nada».

Me acerqué cautelosamente. Se estaba moviendo. Respiré aliviada. Era un hombre, se dio media vuelta. No me lo podía creer.

—Terry, ¿estás bien? —Tenía la mirada perdida y parecía algo borracho.

—Sookie… —balbuceó al reconocerme—. Sookie, no merezco tu bondad. Soy una mala persona.

—No, Terry. Tú eres buena persona. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque soy un traidor. Yo traicioné a Sam. Y por eso murió, Sookie.


	14. XIII

Subí al coche a Terry. Estaba muy alterado, por lo que decidí que mejor sería que se calmase antes de que continuase hablando. Me daba bastante miedo tocarle y ver algo que no me gustase. Siempre me lo ha dado, pero ahora con ese último comentario, más aún.

Cuando aparqué el coche, Jason estaba en el columpio del porche, con Adele entre sus brazos, que se estaba quedando dormida con el balanceo. La escena me estaba resultando de lo más tierna y adorable si no fuera por Terry. Le pedí que se quedara en el coche un momento. Jason me preguntó mentalmente —sí, se lo escuché decir y creo que lo hizo adrede— qué pasaba, así que le dije que subiera a acostar a la niña.

—Ahora te cuento —le dije antes de que se metiera en la casa, asintiendo.

Ayudé a Terry a salir de mi coche. Estaba con la mirada perdida, así que no me fiaba mucho de su estado mental en esos momentos. Tal vez si llamaba a Jimmie… De momento, mejor no. Tal vez solo esté preocupado por algo, o que haya tenido una pesadilla de la que le haya costado despertar… No era la primera vez que Terry tenía un comportamiento así, por lo que mejor era no atosigarlo.

Se sentó en el columpio del porche, donde antes estaba Jason con Adele, y parecía que, como había ocurrido con la niña, él se estaba calmando gracias al balanceo. Le ofrecí un vaso de agua con hielo —no me atrevía a darle otra cosa— y me lo aceptó encantado. Me senté junto a él. No sé mucho sobre enfermedades mentales, pero sé que a los enfermos el verano les sentaba peor que cualquier otra estación del año. No soy psicóloga ni psiquiatra, pero si podía ayudarle en lo que fuese, lo haría. Odiaba que Terry estuviera tan roto por dentro que le dieran estos pequeños achaques de vez en cuando. No se merecía estar así.

—¿Estás mejor? —Asintió, respirando profundamente—. ¿Has dormido bien últimamente, Terry? —Esta vez negó con la cabeza y la agachó—. Terry, debes descansar bien. Sobre todo estos días. Te di días libres de más para ello. Y si necesitas unos pocos más, te los daré sin problemas. Pero debes cuidarte.

Se quedó en silencio.

—¿Quieres hablar ahora de lo que pasa?

Carraspeó antes de hablar:

—Yo sabía que a Sam le ocurría algo. Jeremy, el hijo del de la tienda de armas, me comentó que lo vio con un tipo.

—¿Qué tipo?

—Un tipo… peligroso. —Me erguí, nerviosa, y justo regresó Jason, que se quedó frente a nosotros; le hice un gesto con el dedo para que permaneciese en silencio, ya que no quería que interrumpiese a Terry. Éste tragó saliva antes de continuar—: Un traficante de armas. —Así que ese era el asunto turbio del que hablaba Sam en su vídeo y del que mejor no saber nada; Ay, Sam, por qué te quisiste meter en estos berenjenales—.

»Jeremy me dijo que no le compró nada, por lo que eso solo significaba una cosa: que iba a trabajar para él. Yo me asusté, porque no veía a Sam capaz de hacer nada de eso, pero también llevaba meses sin cobrar un centavo, por lo que tuve que investigar. Esa misma noche, le pedí a Sam cerrar el bar para que se fuese a descansar. No me puso objeciones, por lo que lo demás era pan comido. Creí que dejaría la puerta del despacho abierta, a veces lo hacía, pero esa noche la cerró con llave. Así que tuve que improvisar con una navaja y un tenedor. —Así que fuiste tú quien se cargó la cerradura de su despacho; esto sí que no me lo esperaba—. No fue precisamente mi mejor trabajo, pero no tenía nada mejor a mano. Cuando entré vi de todo: facturas de todo lo que debía, cartas de embargo… de todo. Incluso había una amenaza del novio de una de las camareras diciéndole que o pagaba, o le destrozaba el bar. Tuvo que vender algunas cosas para poder pagar a la chica, pero no solucionó nada.

»Al día siguiente, Sam quiso hablar conmigo. Sabía que había sido yo el de la cerradura, porque era más que evidente. No habían forzado la puerta del bar, por lo que no hacía falta ser un lumbrera para darse cuenta de ello. Pero me comentó que mejor hacerlo al cierre, cuando no hubiese nadie. Lo mejor fue hablarlo con tranquilidad y sin que nadie más nos escuchara.

»Así que esperé al cierre. Él ni se acordaba de que yo estaba aún allí… —Supongo que será la noche en que grabó el vídeo que al final no me envió—. Estaba muy borracho, y apenas se mantenía en pie, pero me contó todo. Sookie… —se echó a llorar al mencionar mi nombre—, yo sabía todo lo de J & M.

—No pasa nada, Terry, está todo bien.

—Pero cuando me preguntaste… no sabía qué hacer. Sam me pidió que no te dijera nada, claro que por lo de tu estado, pero cuando me preguntaste no lo estabas ya, solo que… me acobardé, porque pensé que me odiarías.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a odiarte?

—Porque… Porque… —clavó la vista en el suelo—, yo fui quien avisó a Eric Northman de la situación de Sam.

Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Antes de que el señor Northman se marchara de Bon Temps, habló conmigo. Me pidió que, por favor, si ocurría algo, lo que fuese, que le llamara. Pude haberme negado, pude haberle mandado a la mierda, pero acepté. Así que cuando vi todas esas facturas y esos números en rojo, no sé por qué, pero tenía una voz en mi mente que me decía que le debía avisar de ello. No era muy tarde, por lo que lo más seguro es que, en cuanto le colgué, Northman le llamara a Sam de inmediato. Ya sabes que no le gusta perder el tiempo, así que lo haría. Cuando Sam quiso hablar conmigo, en un principio pensé que Eric le contó algo, pero no fue así. Es muy discreto cuando quiere.

Si lo sabré yo…

—De todos modos —prosiguió—, se lo acabé confesando a Sam. Le conté que lo sabía todo y que fui yo quien le avisó. También hablé con él por el asunto del tráfico de armas, que él no me contó, pero me lo confirmó con su silencio. Se echó a llorar y me confesó estar muy desesperado para hacer eso, pero que no veía otra alternativa. Así que le dije que no podía arriesgarse a que le metieran en la cárcel y que su bebé tenía que conocerle. Me dijo que se lo pensaría, y no sé qué le hizo cambiar de opinión, porque a los dos días tenía mi dinero ingresado en mi cuenta.

—Fuiste un buen amigo, Terry. Hiciste bien.

—No, Sookie —volvió a echarse a llorar—, no lo fui en absoluto. Porque tú no conoces a esos traficantes. Si haces un trato con ellos y te echas para atrás… puede haber consecuencias. Y creo que ellos fueron los que mataron a Sam. Estoy casi seguro. No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero…

—Una cosa —le interrumpió Jason, que hasta ahora había permanecido callado y ya ni me acordaba de su presencia—, si ni siquiera empezó el trabajo, es como si no hubiera trato, ¿no?

—Supongo… —respondió Terry, dudoso.

—Y si no hay trato, no hay amenaza, ¿verdad?

—Puede ser…

—Es decir, puede que Sam le llamara para decirle que finalmente no lo haría. No soy experto en traficantes, pero lo más lógico es pensar que si se raja sin haber empezado nada… Nadie más lo sabía, por lo que dudo mucho de que ese mafioso de las armas tuviese nada que ver con la muerte de mi cuñado.

—No fue él —solté de repente—. Fue un trabajador de Norcross en complicidad con la exmujer del camionero, para arruinarle la vida a ese hombre, solo que no contaron con que también arruinó más vidas.

Jason me miró sorprendido.

—Sam fue una víctima colateral, entonces —sentenció mi hermano. Cómo se notaba que estaba leyendo los libros policíacos que le presté hace unos meses.

—Así es —asentí.

—¿Entonces… no fue culpa mía, por hacerle cambiar de opinión?

—No, Terry. Tú no tuviste nada que ver. Más bien fue al revés, cuidaste de él e hiciste que no cometiera una locura.

Vi cómo Terry respiraba con alivio.

—Llevo días sin poder dormir bien pensando en que fui yo. He tenido unas pesadillas horribles en donde acababa en la cárcel por su asesinato.

—Oh, cariño —le abracé—, solo era tu mala conciencia, pero no hiciste nada malo. Esta noche quiero que duermas diez horas por lo menos…   
Jason le palmeó una pierna y le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Te quedas a comer, compañero? He hecho unas chuletas de cordero con salsa barbacoa de la marca Stackhouse.

—¿Y patatas asadas con verduras? —dije, salivando solo de pensarlo.

Las chuletas de cordero con patatas asadas era la especialidad de Jason. Era lo único que sabía hacer mejor que la abuela, aunque en verdad no era así —una vez la pillé manipulando su propio asado para que Jason lo «arreglara» y levantarle el ánimo; recuerdo que se dio cuenta de que la había visto, me guiñó un ojo y pensó alto y claro que le guardara el secreto—. Tampoco quise aprender a hacerlo como él, para que así tuviera un motivo para cocinar algo de vez en cuando. Para algo que se le daba bien en la cocina, no sería yo quien le quitara la ilusión de seguir haciéndolo.

—Gracias por la invitación —comentó apesadumbrado—, pero será mejor que regrese a casa. Jimmie estará preocupada porque me fui esta mañana sin decirle nada y no me llevé el teléfono móvil ni nada.

Le sonreí, asintiendo. Le di a Jason las llaves de mi coche, para que llevara a Terry a su casa. Luego, llamé a Jimmie; efectivamente, estaba que se subía por las paredes, desesperada por no encontrar a su esposo por ninguna parte. Le alivió saber que ya iba de camino a casa.

Entré en casa y puse la mesa; por suerte, Terry no vivía muy lejos y Jason no tardaría mucho en regresar para comer juntos.

* * *

Me eché una siesta después de comer. Me sentía mucho más tranquila teniendo a Jason cerca. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Adele se había despertado cuando me levanté, pero tuve la suerte de que Jason estaba ahí para atenderla.

Me acompañó hasta la casa de Sam. Debía vaciarla, por lo que tenía que tener la cabeza fría y no pensar mucho. Fuimos en su furgoneta, por si nos llevábamos algo.

Le sugerí a Jason si quería algo —sobre todo ropa, que Sam dejaba allí para cambiarse de vez en cuando en los días donde había mucho trabajo—, pero me dijo que no, que mejor lo donara todo a la parroquia, porque seguramente había gente necesitada que la quisiera.

Al llegar, puse la mente en blanco. Simplemente, empecé a vaciarla y a meter todo lo que estaba en buen estado en la furgoneta. Dividí la ropa en dos bolsas: la que estaba muy desgastada iba a una y la que estaba nueva o seminueva, a otra. Me di cuenta de que no era mucha, pero la suficiente para llenar más o menos ambas bolsas.

La furgoneta estaba a reventar. Reciclamos por aquí, tiramos basura por allá, desmontamos esto, nos deshicimos de aquello… Me eché a reír con mi ocurrencia de querer ponerme a limpiarlo todo. Igualmente, quise dejarlo todo lo más vacío posible, para que los que tengan que echar abajo todo esto tengan el menor trabajo posible. Sí, soy idiota hasta con esto, pero soy así, qué le vamos a hacer.

Revisé en todas partes para comprobar que no me dejaba nada.

Abrí las puertas del armario y los cajones. Siempre se me olvidaba que el de los cubiertos llevaba una cerradura. Cuando conocí a Sam, me dijo: «puedes comer sin platos, pero no sin cubiertos», haciendo referencia a que en alguna que otra ocasión tuvo intrusos cuando se mudó aquí. Menos mal que sabía dónde estaba la llave —en lo alto del armario— y no tuve problemas para abrirlo. Me subí a la encimera para llegar a ella. Cogí una bolsa pequeña de basura para meter los cubiertos, pero cuando abrí el cajón, descubrí que lo que había dentro no eran cubiertos precisamente: estaba lleno de facturas y recibos, mayoritariamente del banco.

Supuse que este era el escondite de Sam por si Terry me decía algo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no tiró todo esto a la basura; imagino que tendrá un porqué, pero no iba a malgastar mi valioso tiempo en esto otra vez.

Cogí uno de los recibos, que resultó ser solo el extracto del banco. Pero lo curioso es que no era nuestro banco, sino uno online. Comprobé que en esa cuenta era donde los de J & M Asociados estaban ingresando el dinero que les prestó Sam desde abril. No hay mucho, solo dos mil dólares —teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le deben—, pero no entiendo por qué se abrió una cuenta virtual. Supongo que para que no sospechara de nada o qué sé yo.

Me guardé los recibos en el bolso. Tendría que llamar para que me dijeran cómo pasar ese dinero a mi cuenta. También llamaría al primo de Sam, para informarle de todo y que me pase a mí el dinero. Desde luego, me pasaría el resto de la tarde colgada al teléfono.

* * *

—Yo te bautizo en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo —dijo el Padre Hurst mientras hacía la señal de la cruz.

La misa fue breve pero tal como quería. Jason y Michele se veían estupendos a pesar de las circunstancias.

Dejé que Michele sostuviera a Adele al terminar la misa. Sabía que las cosas con mi hermano no andaban bien todavía, por lo que le venía bien tenerla entre sus brazos. Me despedí del Padre Hurst y le di las gracias por todo.

—Bueno, yo me marcho a casa —comentó Michele, entregándome a la niña—. Gracias por este rato. Mándame las fotos cuando puedas. —Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—: ¿Necesitas algo antes de que te vayas?

Negué con la cabeza. Miró de reojo a Jason, asintió y se marchó con su coche a, lo que supuse, casa de sus padres.

—¿Crees que se solucionarán las cosas entre vosotros dos?

Jason se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero de momento es mejor que nos tomemos un descanso de esto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Yo solo quiero que ella esté bien. Y que sea feliz. Aunque eso implique estar lejos de mí.

Su comentario era tan melancólico que no pude evitar sentir lástima por él. No me gustaba verlo así, pero poco podía hacer yo por este asunto. Nos montamos en mi coche, con la niña colocada en su sitio en la parte de atrás.

—Si quieres quedarte un tiempo en mi casa, puedes hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo regresarás?

—No lo sé, por eso mismo te digo. Mientras no me destroces la casa, ya sabes.

Se echó a reír. Como si hubiese dicho alguna locura.

—Ya veremos.

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino a mi casa. Al llegar, vi aparcado frente a mi casa algo que no me esperaba en absoluto. Miré a mi hermano, que me sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Cuándo has traído esto?

—Esta mañana.

—¿Pero cómo, si has estado todo el día conmigo?

—En verdad ha sido Michele. La llamé anoche para preguntarle si la iba a usar y si no le importaba prestártela. Este año no la vamos a coger, por lo que es todo tuya todo el tiempo que quieras. Le dije que fuese discreta, que quería darte una sorpresa.

Y vaya si me la ha dado.

Jason y Michele compraron esa caravana hace tres años, después de casarse. Durante las vacaciones de verano, solían marcharse al menos un par de semanas a perderse por ahí, por donde les llevara el viento.

—No tenías que molestarte.

—Da igual. Además, si estás cansada de conducir, siempre puedes aparcar donde te venga bien y descansar todo lo que quieras. Es lo que hacíamos Michele y… —Hizo una breve pausa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba contando—. Bueno, ya sabes.

—¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? Seguro que será divertido. Los hermanos Stackhouse por el mundo en carretera.

Se echó a reír, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Este viaje es tuyo y de Adele. Necesitas esto mucho más que yo, teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que has pasado últimamente. Además, yo estaré de un humor de perros y te estropearé el viaje, así que…

—Está bien. Pero mi oferta sigue en pie hasta que me vaya.

Me dio un abrazo y me besó la coronilla. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que se pudiera reponer de este mal momento personal por el que estaba pasando.

Le pedí que me ayudase a limpiar la caravana. Aunque sé que Michele la suele limpiar de vez en cuando —porque algún que otro fin de semana se han ido fuera—, nunca está de más darle una pasada. No tenía gran cosa —era sobre todo polvo—, pero a mí me gusta que todo esté como una patena.

Mientras yo preparaba las maletas —y todo lo prescindible para llevarme—, mandé a Jason a comprar algunas cosas, sobre todo comida, porque, aunque tenía la intención de comer en bares de carretera, nunca se sabe; me gusta ser precavida.

Cuando regresó, colocó todo en la despensa de la caravana. Me explicó cómo funcionaban algunas cosas —que le agradecí un montón, porque no estaba muy segura de saberlas usar bien— y cómo ordenarlo todo sin que luego se me caiga todo por los baches o las curvas de la carretera. Parecía una tontería, pero no era tan sencillo como parecía.

—Me queda ya poco —comentó cuando empezó a encerar el coche tras limpiarlo con una bayeta; era extraño verle hacer esto, puesto que jamás lo había hecho antes, pero quién soy yo para no dejarle.

—No te preocupes. Voy a cambiarle el pañal a Adele y a prepararle un par de biberones. Así que tienes tiempo de sobra para terminar de hacer eso.

Levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Yo subí hasta la habitación de la niña e hice lo propio. Le puse ropa limpia y me guardé la que acababa de quitar para lavarlo en alguna lavandería —no sé cuándo regresaría, así que podría ponérselo más adelante; además, también me llevé algo de ropa abrigada, porque nunca se sabe. La cogí en brazos y, cuando me disponía a bajar con ella las escaleras, recordé que no había cogido ni la cámara de fotos, ni el portátil. Seguramente me parase en alguna zona con wifi, por lo que no me vendría mal para mandar e-mails y que todo el mundo supiera que no me ha tragado la tierra. Dejé a la niña un momento encima de la cama y cogí el maletín con el portátil y la mochila con la cámara. Miré un segundo al tocador, donde había una foto mía embarazada de seis meses con Sam; era de las pocas que me hice en estado, de las últimas que me hice con él.

—Tú tendrías que venir con nosotras.

Suspiré. La cogí y la metí en el bolsillo del maletín del portátil, cogí a la niña —como pude— y bajamos las escaleras.

Jason se echó las manos a la cabeza en cuanto me vio tan cargada.

—Podrías haberme pedido que te ayudase —masculló entre dientes, pero sabía lo cabezota que soy.

—Puedo perfectamente —le dije, sin darle más importancia.

Jason meneó la cabeza, desaprobándolo, pero no dijo más nada. Me ayudó a colocar a Adele en su sillita en el coche y me dio un enorme abrazo de despedida.

—Llámame en cuanto hagas una parada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eso está hecho.

—Pásalo bien y disfruta todo lo que puedas. Regresa cuando estés preparada, ¿vale?

Asentí. Cerré los ojos cuando me dio un beso en la frente y le devolví el abrazo. Hacía mucho calor, pero se estaba bien ahora que había bajado el sol. Se estaba nublando un poco, pero dudaba de que fuese a llover.

—Ve con cuidado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, papá.

Jason alzó una ceja y se echó a reír.

—Te quiero, hermanita.

—Y yo a ti, Jason.

Me metí en el coche, lo arranqué y pude ver cómo mi hermano se hacía más y más pequeño desde el retrovisor interno.

Le iba a echar mucho más de menos de lo que me imaginaba.

* * *

La casa estaba solitaria. Sonó el teléfono hasta que saltó el contestador:

— _Hola, soy Sookie. Ahora no estoy en casa, pero si me dejas un mensaje, te llamaré en cuanto pueda_.

Pitido.

— _¿Sookie?_ _Vaya, pensé que estarías en casa, pero veo que no._ _Soy Amelia. Acabamos de llegar a casa. ¡Menudos días más ajetreados hemos tenido! No hemos parado un segundo, de verdad. Lamento no haberte llamado hasta ahora, pero me dejé el cargador_ _del móvil en casa. Sí, me lo llevé, pero con las prisas… por eso puse ese mensaje cuando me di cuenta… En fin, a lo que iba. Tengo una buena noticia: me han ofrecido un trabajo en Shreveport, por lo que muy pronto Bob, Phoenix y yo nos mudaremos allá. Hasta dentro de tres meses no empiezo, pero quería que fueses la primera en saberlo. Aunque en este caso ha sido tu contestador. Bueno, da igual. Espero que me devuelvas la llamada pronto. ¡Ah! En cuanto a tus preguntas…_ —Carraspeó e hizo una pausa fugaz, cambiando y bajando el tono de su voz, antes de continuar—: _Bueno, sí, tengo todas las respuestas, pero no es algo que pienso decirte por teléfono, así que cuando nos veamos, que será muy pronto, te contaré todo lo que sé. Mientras tanto_ —cambió el tono a uno más alegre—, _cuídate. Besos para ti y Adele._


End file.
